No Longer Just A Mudblood: The Sequel
by dracosgirl2515
Summary: COMPLETED HERMIONEDRACO fic! Read this AFTER reading No Longer Just a Mudblood and No Longer Just a Mudblood 2...confusing sorry, but fanfic deleted the stories at different points so titles were screwed up! This is the LAST part of NLJAM trilogy!
1. First Day

A/N: I finally got the first chapter of No Longer Just A Mudblood: The Sequel up and running again! Sorry it took so long…hopefully it does not get taken off again and hopefully my membership/account isn't deactivated for good! READ MY FIRST TWO "Mudblood" stories if you haven't already! It's gonna take a while to put each additional chapter up because it's a lot of work to get each individual chapter separated and downloaded and put into post-mode…well it's difficult and I am busy so please be patient! Thanks!

Chap. 1 First Day

Hermione went home with her parents, after tea at the Malfoy Manor. She stayed with her parents for a week, then she packed clothing for three weeks, the amount of time her parents and Narcissa agreed she'd stay at the manor. Hermione was so excited to spend real, quality time with Draco and Narcissa, with NO FEAR of Lucius.

June 5

Hermione was welcomed into the manor by a butler, but not Wadsworth.

'They have so many servants.' Hermione thought to herself as she walked in.

Two butlers then went to the carriage Hermione rode in on, and brought in her luggage, which was a lot of bags.

As Hermione walked into the main hall, Narcissa appeared at the top of the stairs, beaming. She looked quite exquisite.

'All this time away from her abusive husband as really helped her.' Hermione thought as she smiled at the mother waving to her.

Narcissa then cried, 'Draco! Hermione's here!' down the hall.

Narcissa was wearing a white silk dress, and as she glided down the red carpet staircase, the dress flowed gracefully behind her. Hermione was simply captivated, Narcissa was quite pretty, she looked as young as she did in her wedding picture. Her platinum blonde hair was silky and cascading down her back.

Hermione soon felt soft arms around her.

'I'm so glad you are staying with us for a few weeks! We're going to have so much to do and talk about!' Narcissa exclaimed as she hugged Hermione.

'I am, too.' Hermione said, as Narcissa pulled away.

Then Draco appeared at the top of the stairs. He was smiling brightly, white teeth shining. He was wearing a white button-up dress shirt and light khakis...yes...khakis...okay here we go again one more time, DRACO MALFOY IS WEARING A WHITE SHIRT AND KHAKIS! Not black finally. His father is gone, so he's got a new wardrobe going on I suppose, but don't worry Draco fans, he hasn't abandoned his sexy dark blackness. He saw Hermione and jogged down the stairs.

He kissed her softly, nothing to serious, his mother was there of course.

'Hey baby. You look great.' He said. Hermione did look very pretty. It was June, so she was wearing a short summer dress, white and pink, and pink flip-flops. Her hair was scrunched and half pulled up, the rest hanging gently on her bare shoulders.

'Thanks, you, too,' Hermione replied. 'Khakis? That's different.'

'I know...my _mother_-' He said emphasising mother and shooting a 'look' at the smiling mom, '-wanted me to switch it up a bit, instead of black or dark blue, she told me to go light. Is it a good different? Or bad?'

'Good, you look very nice.' Hermione smiled.

'See Draco! Hermione likes it too, and you should impress her!' Narcissa said grinning.

'Yeah...yeah...' Draco muttered.

Narcissa then turned to the butlers.

'Take Hermione's things up to the Fuchsia Room.' She said wafting her hand up the stairs.

Then men nodded and took her things up.

'Fuchsia room?' Hermione asked curiously.

'The one I showed you that I said was my mother's.' Draco responded.

'No, no, I can't sleep in that one! That's yours!' Hermione said turning to Narcissa, 'You decorated it yourself didn't you?'

Hermione remembered that Draco had said it was the ONLY room Narcissa was allowed to decorate.

'Mother re-decorated the master bedroom.' Draco said.

'Really?' Hermione asked.

'Yes! Come see it!' Narcissa said excitedly, 'I just finished two days ago!'

'It's actually nice, not may taste though.' Draco added.

They all then went up the red carpeted stairs and down the red carpeted hall, to the last door Hermione remembered as the 'sex room'. The dark crimson one where Lucius would take his many women.

Narcissa opened the door and Hermione's jaw dropped. There was no crimson, no black, no silver...no dark whatsoever. It was stunning. It was cream and white everywhere. It looked like a completely different room. The bed was still massive, but it was silky cream, with tons of white and cream fur pillows. The wooden four post bed had silk drapes, so did the windows. There was a wooden desk, armoire, and wardrobe. White fur rugs. There were a few lamps with crystals hanging from them.

'It's breath taking! You did a fabulous job!' Hermione squealed.

'Do you think so? Good! I think it's lovely too!' Narcissa smiled.

Hermione turned to Draco.

'How do you not like this?'

'I do, it's just too "heavenly" for my taste.' he replied sharply.

'Mmhm...too "heavenly"?' Hermione asked, 'How do you this is what heaven looks like?'

'I don't. I'm assuming.' He smirked. 'My mother did a great job, but just too much white I think, definitely an improvement from the bloody chamber before though.'

'Bloody chamber?' Hermione asked.

'The crimson.' Narcissa replied, 'When Draco was little he was afraid to come in because the color reminded him of blood.'

'I wasn't afraid.' Draco snapped, blushing a tinge, 'I just didn't want to disturb you or Father ever.'

'Suuuure.' Hermione said sarcastically, grinning at him.

'Draco, it's okay, you were only five when you gave it that nickname, it was okay to be scared at five.' Narcissa said.

'Yes, it would be fine if I was, but I wasn't so it doesn't matter. Can we just drop this subject?'

'I guess if it's upsetting you.' Narcissa said toying with him.

'It's not upsetting me.' Draco grit through his teeth...obvious to all that he was mad.

'Well, i'm going to the conservatory and go see Estella about my plants.' Narcissa said, 'Draco, make sure Hermione is comfortable in her room.'

'Of course.' Draco replied.

Narcissa hugged Hermione again quickly before leaving.

'I'm so glad your here.' She said just before leaving.

Hermione nodded in agreement, then Narcissa was gone.

'Your mother looks so beautiful, and happy.' Hermione said to Draco.

'She's been like that all week.' Draco said a smile forming on his face.

'You look brighter, too.' Hermione smiled.

'I have reasons to be now. My father is gone, my mother is happy and you're here.' He said taking her hand.

'C'mon, show me my room.' She said after kissing his cheek softly.

They walked into the "Fuchsia Room". It was the same beautiful room she saw the week before.

Her bags were sitting on a bench against the end of her big bed.

'Oh it just looks so comfortable...' Hermione sighed.

'You know, you are right next to me.' Draco smiled, brushing her thigh with his fore finger. 'And you wanna know somethin' else?'

She nodded.

He walked over to a large painting of an old, mystic looking unicorn.

'This.' He stated simply.

'This?' She reiterated, 'What's so 'this' about the painting. It is beautiful but--'

Then Draco pushed the side of the painting, and it turned over. The painting was now of a rich castle scene with a blue/green field.

'Oh, it changes!' Hermione squealed.

'You can also step inside it. C'mere.'

She went over to him, he turned the picture so it was in-between both, leaving spaces between both sides of the picture and the wall. They stepped in and he closed the painting. There was a small, compartment of some sort, just big enough of her and Draco. Then she saw more coming through the other side of the compartment, Draco was pushing something open. Then another room was revealed. It was silver, green and black.

'Oh! This is your room!' Hermione cried as they stepped into the next room. 'Well, that's fascinating!'

She turned to see what she stepped through. It was of course a painting, but this painting was of a large silver snake, wrapped around a bloody heart.

'Oh my god, that's horrible! How do you sleep?'

'As I told you before, the Fuchsia Room was the only one my mother decorated, this one my Father did.'

'Why haven't you changed it?'

'Because I really don't give a shit about what my room looks like. As long as it's not a dungeon theme like my father's room.'

'Good call, why did your Father make this little secret passageway thing?'

'He didn't. My mother did. He doesn't know about it. Now only myself, my mother, and you know. She put it in when I was nine, a year after my Father went psycho. It was so, if I ever got...scared or what not, I could easily come into her room without getting caught.'

'Oh wow. That's so sad that you had to make a secret entrance just to see your mother.'

'Yeah, well, as you know, my Father was sick.' Draco said. 'But on a brighter, more happier note, this means I can sneak into your room at night--' And then he put his arms around his fiancée and breathed down her neck, '--and take advantage of you.'

Chills ran up and down Hermione's spine as his fingers roamed her backside.

'And visa versa.' Hermione added.

'Ooh...tempting...' Draco sighed. 'I'm so glad your here.' He then started to kiss her neck, nipping at it softly.

She placed her arms around his neck, turning her neck to the side, allowing him to kiss more.

'Ahem...' A little voice made.

Draco put his head disappointingly down on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione jumped when she heard the sound. They both looked over to see a little female house elf.

'Madam wishes you both to come down and talk to Madam.' she said softly.

'What does my mother want?' Draco asked, lifting his head.

'Daisy doesn't know, sir, me thinks she wants to go somewhere with Miss Granger.'

Hermione smiled.

'Really? C'mon Draco let's go downstairs.'

Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand out the room and down the stairs. Narcissa was in a lounge room talking to a maid. Narcissa shooed the girl away when she saw Hermione and Draco enter.

'Is the room okay?' Narcissa asked.

'Better, it's perfect.' Hermione replied thankfully.

'Good. I was just wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch and do a bit of shopping with me, Hermione darling. Have you eaten?'

'Just breakfast this morning.'

'Good, shall we go out?'

'I'd like that.' Hermione responded.

'Good, the carriage is pulling up. Draco, we'll be back just before dinner.'

'Your taking me fiancée away the day she arrives?' Draco asked, arms crossed against his chest.

'Yes. You've had her all year, I don't even know my daughter-in-law, stop pestering me and go hang out with Blaise or something.' Narcissa snapped, but not harshly.

'Zabini, eh? Well, the little pissant did want me to call him this week.'

'Draco, don't swear!' Narcissa said, a bit stunned actually.

'What?' Draco asked.

'Pissant is not a word I want to hear come from your mouth.' Narcissa scolded.

Hermione started to giggle quietly.

'What's so amusing dear?' Narcissa asked curiously.

'Nothing really.'

'Pissant is a fowl word, is it not?' Narcissa asked.

'Yes, but...never mind. I don't like when he curses either.' Hermione said.

'He's sworn in front of you before?' Narcissa asked, eyes wide.

'Ummm...' Hermione saw the guilty look on Draco's face and unconvincingly said, 'No?'

'Draco Julian (A/N: it's Lucius, right? But I decided I wanted it different! Lol) Malfoy! Are you swearing at school?' Narcissa exclaimed.

'Umm...no?' Draco said, also unconvincingly.

'Draco, you picked up that dirty habit from your Father, didn't you? I know I didn't teach you those horrible words. We'll have a talk after I come back from shopping.' Narcissa said,

'Hermione, I'm going to go get my purse, i'll be right back.'

Narcissa quickly left the room.

'Hermione...' Draco whispered angrily.

'I didn't want to lie to your mother openly, but when I tried, it came out unconvincingly, i'm sorry, Draco...Julian.' Hermione smiled, 'I didn't know your middle name was Julian.'

'It means 'Prepared to Fight' in Greek.' Draco responded.

'Yeah, that suits you.' Hermione chuckled.

'Funny, eh? What's your middle name then precious?' He asked mockingly.

'Umm...Catarina.' (A/N: Yes yes I know it's Anne but I wanted her middle name to mean something else)

'Hermione Catarina Granger? What's Catarina?'

'It's Italian.' Hermione answered.

'Yes, but what's it mean?'

'Umm...pure...' Hermione said under her breath.

'Pure? As in virgin?' Draco asked laughing, 'Well, well, I ruined a perfectly good name now didn't I?'

'You didn't ruin a thing you dwit.' Hermione replied annoyed at his cocky attitude.

'Well, no one else unpurified you.' He responded proudly.

'Shut up. I'm innocent.' She said sweetly.

'Ha! Innocent...that's a joke.'

'Being smart Draco Malfoy? Keep it up and i'll be innocent the whole time I stay here.'

His eyes widened in fear.

'I'll drop it.' He responded quickly.

Hermione smiled greatly.

'Ooh...now I know whenever you piss me off I can hold sex against you.'

'That's not healthy, not for either of us. We need to work off our hormones regularly or else we teenagers get all moody. Kind of the shitty way you girls get when you get all PMS-y.'

Hermione hit Draco.

'I don't get moody.' She sneered.

'Mmhm...yeah, I agree.' He said sarcastically.

'Innocent, here I come...' Hermione sighed.

'No, i'm just messing with you, 'Mione.'

'No thats... it im innocent'

'Hermione Granger, dont you want to see me naked'

'No, i told you in innocent'

'Hermione, remember how sexy i am naked, you want to see how sexy i am naked again dont you?'

'Okay.'

Narcissa then walked in.

'Alright, let's go.' She then turned to Draco, 'You'll be okay on your own?'

'Of course. I'm not eight.' Draco snapped, annoyed with his mother's overprotectiveness.

'Well, alright.' She kissed his cheek.

_'Mother_...' Draco growled, 'Do I look five or something today? I'm going to be married and off in

France soon, you can't do this to me anymore.'

'I have you until September...I'm taking all the opportunities I can for my little boy.' Narcissa said sadly.

Draco nodded.

'Have a nice afternoon.'

'Bye Draco dear.' Narcissa said, gliding over to the door.

'Bye, see you tonight.' Hermione said, following Narcissa.

'Tonight,' Draco said as she walked away, 'Will be nice.'

'Better be, g'bye.' Hermione said before closing the door.


	2. Stay With Me Always

Chap. 2 Stay With Me Always

Hermione and Narcissa went off to Near Port, a rich, wizard town off the coast of the Mediterranean. There were many women there, few men, if any. It was obviously for the well-to-do.

Hermione and Narcissa ate lunch at a pretty cafe called, 'Tourturelle', which is French for turtle-dove. The cafe was expensive, but Narcissa insisted on paying...for pretty much everything that day. Hermione declined at first, but Narcissa was very persistent, which Hermione was inwardly thankful for, because she did not have the money to spend so frivolously. During their delightful lunch, they talked about many things, at first just facts about the other, hobbies, favourite things, etc...just to get to know each other better. Then they talked about France, Draco, Draco's job, Draco's stubbornness, Draco's cockiness, Draco's ornery-like attitudes...you get the picture. They did throw a few good things about him in there, too, no worries.

After lunch, Narcissa decided to take Hermione to a lovely little boutique to buy Hermione some clothes. Hermione resisted, but again, Narcissa was incorrigible.

They walked over to the Tenue Boutique. It was very girly looking, pink and white. There were many coloured outfits though. Hermione was immediately excited as soon as she stepped in.

'Oh, Hermione, I think while you are staying with Draco and I, we will most likely be going to a play or something at the theatre, Draco likes that.' Narcissa said.

'Draco likes the theatre?' Hermione asked surprised.

'Oh yes, ever since he saw the 'Nutcracker' as a little boy, he's loved it.'

'I didn't expect that.'

'So, we should get you a dress for the theatre, i'm assuming you didn't bring one with.'

'I don't even have one.' Hermione answered.

'Really? You've never been to the theatre with your family? But it's a muggle place!'

'I know, but it's also expensive and time-consuming. My parents and I are always busy either working or studying.'

'No time for play? Well, we me that will change! Let's fine you a dress!' Narcissa cried. And with a snap of the woman's fingers, shopkeepers came to her assistance.

'May I be of service?' they asked.

'Yes, this is my daughter-in-law, well, almost, and I need to get her a theatre dress, maybe a few day dresses, and a few nice outfits for going-out.'

'Oh, no, I don't need all that.' Hermione retorted.

'Nonsense, Hermione, I already decided to buy them for you, there's no turning back now.'

Narcissa replied.

The ladies who worked there ran off, bringing back many items of clothing and pushing Hermione into a large dressing room. It all happened so fast, it seemed that in less than five minutes she had tried everything on, with help from the ladies, and Narcissa had bought many items, spending a roughly large amount, 125 galleons to be exact. Hermione was in shock. That was like what her and her family spent on clothes for the whole year, not three weeks!

'Narcissa, thank you so much, you really didn't have to do all this for me today.' Hermione said.

'I wanted to.'

Hermione and Narcissa then shopped around for shoes for Hermione, and new outfits for Narcissa. Narcissa decided that she wanted a new, advanced carriage...so she bought one. A white and gold carriage which cost 10,370 galleons. Hermione was amazed. She couldn't believe how easily Narcissa would drop a few thousand galleons. She envied her for a bit, being able to buy whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, but then she quickly told herself she didn't want to get greedy and spoiled, so she again became happy with her current life.

After a few more shoppes, it was nearly 5:00 PM. Dinner would be ready at 6:00 PM, Draco was expecting them, time to go.

While riding back home in the NEW Malfoy carriage they talked a bit.

'Thank you so much for everything today, I had a lot of fun.' Hermione smiled.

'Oh, my pleasure, whenever you want to go out again, i'll be ready in a second, I loved getting to know you this afternoon my dear!'

Dinner that night was extravagant. The chefs made Caesar salads, rich chowder, roast beef, seasoned potatoes, and steamed broccoli. And that was only the main course, dessert was still to come. Dessert was a choice between strawberry shortcake or chocolate mousse. Hermione was happily stuffed beyond all belief afterwards.

'Well, you've had a big day my dear!' Narcissa said to Hermione after plates were cleared by maids. 'You should head up to your room, if you wish to rest.'

'That would be lovely, thank you so much for the day.' Hermione said as she prepared to stand up, but Draco stood up first and pulled out her chair for her, helping her up.

'Oh thanks, baby.' Hermione smiled.

'I think i'll retire to my room also.' Draco said to his mother.

He walked over to Narcissa and kissed her cheek, then walked back to Hermione.

'Good night you two.' Narcissa said smiling from her chair.

'Good night.' They replied.

Draco and Hermione walked out of the room and up the stairs.

'I'm going to shower,' Hermione stated before going into her room, 'And then i'll come...say good night.'

'I'll be waiting.' He replied going into his room.

Hermione laid in 'her' bathtub, which was about the size of the head student's bathtub, it was big enough for two. She relaxed, soaking up the rich lavender smell into her skin and hair. After she was done, she dried herself of quickly before putting on her new robe. It was a green silk robe that Narcissa had bought for her that day. Hermione ran a comb through her long, brown hair and left the bathroom.

She then looked up at a wall clock.

'10:00.' She said to herself. 'Time to give Draco a visit.'

She walked through the portrait of the unicorn, then the portrait of the snake, entering Draco's large room. Just as she entered, he emerged from his bathroom, a fluffy, white towel wrapped around his waste lightly. His medium-length blonde hair was wet and tossed in every direction. He looked very appealing.

'Ahh, perfect timing...' He said huskily as he stepped out.

He put a comb on a desk and walked over to Hermione. He put his hands at her waist, and ran them up and down her sides.

'This is a nice robe.' He commented at the feel.

'Your mother bought it for me today, it was very nice of her.'

'She's always wanted a daughter to shop for.' Draco stated, 'Today was probably a very exciting day for her.'

'She seemed happy, but so was I, she's very nice to be with.'

'Yeah, I think i'll keep her.' He replied jokingly, smirking at his beautiful fiancée.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed his chest, for that was where her face was. She was at least five inches shorter than he in bare feet. She liked being so small compared to him. It made her feel safe. He, too, liked her small size, he felt strong and protective.

Draco lifted her chin softly, so her eyes her looking into his. He leaned down and softly placed his lips on her's. As they kissed passionately, Draco put a finger at her throat, and lightly slid it down to the crevice of her breasts. His finger kept moving down until it found the robe's tie. He of course untied it, the sash dropped slowly to the floor, opening the robe.

He pulled away from the kiss and put her hands down from his neck. He then put his hands to her slender shoulders and his fingers found themselves under the robe. He let the robe fall from her shoulders, revealing Hermione's naked majesty that Draco had grown so fond of.

She grinned as it fell to the floor. He immediately noticed that as soon as the robe fell, her nipples hardened. He then lifted her into his arms and she laid there loosely, not taking her eyes off his. He gently set her down into his bed, and he stood at the end of the bed, looking at her. She laid there, no protest whatsoever, patiently waiting for him. Nothing covered her flawless, creamy body and she didn't try to hide. She didn't blush as he gazed at her. He made her feel comfortable and confident, something she rarely feels, but with Draco it was different. It made him feel important, that he could make her feel such a way.

Draco dropped his towel, exposing his excited and enlarged (not from pills mind you, au natural) manhood. He crawled onto the soft bed, making his way to his awaiting fiancee. He slid next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, she wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He put his face to her breasts and his tongue immediately began to swirl around her nipples, after sucking on each he blew gently onto each one, causing them to harden even more, and Hermione to moan softly. He leaned up to kiss her, his erection brushing against her softness. They kissed hungrily, both wanting more. Hermione arched her back, her softness pushing against him, asking him to enter her. He smiled and gladly accepted.

Draco gently slid himself in, feeling Hermione tighten around him. She moaned as she felt his enlarged hardness enter her. He then started to aggressively thrust into her, pushing himself onto her over and over. Her legs made their way around his waste, her nails dug into his back with every thrust. She longed to yell, but she bit her lip to keep it in. Draco noticed her resistance. He put his mouth to her ear.

'Scream, baby, scream my name...' He whispered, yearning to hear her cry out.

'No...no, your mother...' She said breathlessly.

'No one will hear, silencing charm.' He replied.

She still held her tongue, so Draco moved his hips harder and harder. She couldn't resist, she cried out his name, loudly, more loudly than she wished, but it was how she felt. She hit an orgasm quickly, and with this Draco became more excited, he didn't slow down once. She would moan 'Faster' or 'Harder' and he would obey each time.

Hermione could hear Draco grunting as he thrusted into her, moans escaped his throat when Hermione would buck her hips forward against his manhood. He also moaned as he released himself into her, she liked hearing him. It meant they were both being pleasured.

Hermione slid her fingers up to his head, gripping his hair as he kept pushing into her. She felt as if she were going to burst. So much passion and adrenaline were rushing through her body.

His mouth was at her neck, sucking and biting, leaving her marks. She pulled his hair as he did this. He head tilted up.

'No, baby, no...' He sighed. He then took her hands and slid them up above her head, to the bars of his headboard. She gripped the bars as he continued to make love to her erotically. She cried telling him to stop, but they both knew she wanted the opposite. As she held the bars, Draco licked from her navel to her breasts, then sucked them. He loved the feel of her soft flesh in his mouth, her nipples hardening at the touch of his wet tongue. She moaned loudly, knuckles whitening from gripping so hard.

After a few more minutes of steady, rhythmic thrusts, he pulled out of her and collapsed his sweaty body onto her's. His head resting on her chest. He felt her chest rise and lower quickly, but eventually slowing into a normal breathing pattern. Hermione's fingers played in his platinum hair.

'Good?' He asked smirking.

All Hermione could do was sigh loudly and nod.

He smiled and placed light kisses on her firm stomach. He then slid to his back, and she move to her side, placing her arm on his chest, her soft fingers tapping his collar bone. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the palm of her hand, and then held it back down at his chest. He turned his face to look at her's.

'Wow, baby.' He sighed.

She blushed. She then snuggled closer to his body, his arm wrapping around her, holding her close.

'I want to stay here forever.' She said closing her eyes.

Draco watched as she went in and out of sleep. He took a lot out of her, she looked exhausted, as was he.

He closed his eyes, also, but just before he fell asleep he said, 'Hermione, you are the best thing I have, stay with me always...'

She did not here his plea, but they were now both in a deserved deep sleep.


	3. Being WellRounded

Chap. 3 Being Well-Rounded

The next morning, the sun shone brightly threw Draco's open windows. Hermione woke gently, finding herself next to Draco's warm body, she was still being held by him. She smiled, remembering last night. A blanket as thrown loosely over the two of them. She brushed her fingers through his soft hair, and then ran her fingers down the side of his structural face, the face of a handsome man, whom she's never loved more than at that moment.

She carefully slid out of his grasp, and down to the floor. She went through the portrait, back to her room to get ready for the morning.

_His fingers ran down her body, exploring it, touching every part, finding every crevice. Her soft, milky skin shivered at his soft touch. She looked up at him lovingly, not wanting him to stop touching her. She then lifted her head to kiss him passionately._

Draco woke up from a wonderful dream, but he was happy to awake, he remembered Hermione at been with him that night. He opened his eyes slowly, excited to see the beautiful girl next to him...but no such luck. He opened his piercing blue eyes to a very lonely bed.

'Hermione?' He called looking around.

He quickly closed his eyes, thinking about last night. 'That wasn't a dream, I know it wasn't.' He assured himself.

He got up and went to his dresser drawers and pulled out plaid pajama bottoms. He through them on and went through the portrait, hoping Hermione wouldn't be in her bed, where he wasn't.

He walked into her room, Hermione wasn't in her bed, but he heard water running. He smiled.

He waited outside the bathroom door. A few seconds later it opened. Before he even got a chance to look at her, he grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her toward him, kissing her lustfully. He pulled away quickly though. He licked his lips and tasted a strangely familiar minty taste in his mouth, it was not pleasant however.

'Eww...' He said wiping his mouth. He then heard Hermione laughing, he looked up and saw toothpaste form covering her lips and mouth.

'Draco!' She cried laughing, 'I was in the middle of brushing my teeth!'

He shot an embarrassed look at her. Foam was now on his lips, and the taste on his tongue. He started to gag.

'Why didn't you tell me you were brushing your teeth?' He asked, running into the bathroom gurgling water and spitting.

'You ravished me! You didn't give me a chance you crazy man!' She cried still giggling.

After erasing the mint taste from his mouth, he let her back to her sink. She spit and washed her mouth.

'Ahh...' She sighed happily.

'That was so gross, your spit and morning breath and toothpaste all rolled into one!' He cried.

'Well, that shouldn't have been TOO bad for you! You've had my tongue in your mouth and visa versa many times, even in the morning, and you also brush your teeth, so how was it THAT bad?' She asked smiling.

'Well, it was just disappointing, I was hoping to surprise you with a nice kiss, but...it wasn't that nice.'

'It was a surprise though!' She exclaimed.

'Yeah, especially for me!'

'Come here and give me the nice kiss now.' She said sweetly.

'As you wish.' He replied happily.

He walked over to her and placed his lips onto her's. His tongue parted them and he explored her mouth hungrily. His hands brushed up to her waist, then to her robe covered breasts. She moaned from her throat as he started massaging them gently. She placed her hands to his chest as she deepened the kiss.

'Mmm...' He moaned as he pulled away, 'That was nice...and slightly minty.'

She laughed. 'Well, good.'

'Oh, Draco!' Hermione said excitedly.

'What?' He asked, just before leaving the bathroom.

'I heard you like the theatre...' She winked.

'What? Who said that?'

'Your mother, she said ever since you saw the 'Nutcracker' as a boy, you've loved it since...that's something I wouldn't have suspected from the Slytherin King.' She teased.

'Yeah, well, a man has got to look good and be well-rounded. I have to experience everything at least once.' He said, trying to brush it off.

'Your mother said that you've gone many times, not just once.'

'My mother loves them, and she drags me along because my father obviously wouldn't go to one of those.'

'Are you sure?' She asked him, not believing him.

'Yes. Why? Do you like the theatre?' He asked her.

'I've never gone.'

'What! You've never gone to the theatre?' He cried shockingly.

Hermione giggled.

'You sound appalled. Is that because you love it so much?' She asked grinning.

'I'm appalled because it's a mainly-muggle thing, and your parents are muggles.'

'Yes, but we don't have the time nor money for the theatre.'

'Well, then i'll shall have to escort you to a show soon, for your sake, so you can also be well-rounded, such as I.'

'Riiiight. What's playing?'

'Hero and Leander!' He said quickly.

'Really? How'd you know that?'

'Umm...I hear my mother talking about it.'

'Oh...I see. Is it good?'

'Very! It's absolutely wicked!'

'How do you know that?' She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

'Umm, reviews.'

'Your own?' She asked.

'Fine, fine, fine, your a smart woman, you already know i'm lying. I attend the theatre, probably twice a month, during the summer and vacations from school. I saw Hero and Leander two years ago. The last play I saw was Othello, by Shakespeare.'

'What is Hero and Leander about?' Hermione asked.

'I don't really remember, it was awhile ago. I think i've seen like 25 since then. It's about two Greek gods who love each other, that's all I really remember.'

'So, it's a love story?'

'A tragic love story, yes, I think. Probably something like Romeo and Juliet.' He said, 'You have

heard of that...right?'

'Yes, of course, i've read the play actually. Very good. Made me cry to be honest.'

'Really? It was good, but i'm a man, so I don't cry.'

'You cry. I've seen you cry.'

'Not when it comes to books, movies, etc...'

'I do. Quite easily.'

'When was the last time you cried because of a book or movie?' Draco asked.

'Probably during Easter Break, when I went home to visit my parents, I went and saw the movie

'The Notebook' with my friend at the theater.'

'So you have been to the theatre!'

'No, different kind. I've never been to a theatre that shows plays. I've been to one that shows movies.'

'Oh. Why did you cry at 'The Notebook'?'

'It's so sad! And cute! And passionate! All at the same time!'

'I've never heard of it.'

'It's muggle.'

'Oh. Would I like it?'

'Yesterday I would have said no, but since you like Romeo and Juliet, you might.' Hermione said, 'When it comes out on video, i'll buy it and we can watch it.'

'Sounds good. So, when did you want to go to the theatre?'

'I don't care, whenever.

'Tonight?'

'Tonight? How are you going to get tickets tonight, don't you have to buy them like weeks in advance.'

'Most people, but the London Theatre always keeps tickets open for the Malfoy's, also, if we decide to go one night, and people are in our box, the manager will tell them to leave.'

'That's not fair!' Hermione said.

'It is for us. My mother, four years ago, gave 100,000 galleons to the theatre to expand. Because of that, they save tickets and our box for us. It's fair.'

'I guess...but where do the other people who get kicked out go?'

'I don't know. To the floor seats probably.'

'Are those good?'

'No. The box seats are. Don't worry about it, Hermione, you'll love it.'

'I can't wait! I'm excited to dress up!'

'Of course, isn't that the REAL reason women go to the theatre? To show off their dresses and jewels?'

'Well, i've never gone, so this is special for me, don't ruin it!'

'Yes, ma'am. I'll go tell my mother we're going. She'll probably want to go. You don't mind do you?'

'No, of course not, i'd love for her to go.'

'Okay, i'll get ready and go down for breakfast, join you down there?' He asked.

'Yeah, i'll be down in an hour or less.'

'Haha, okay.'

45 minutes later Hermione came down. Draco and Narcissa were just about to sit in the breakfast room, perfect timing.

'Good morning, dear!' Narcissa cried. Again, Narcissa glowed today. She wore a bright blue dress suit, with a white blouse under it. Her long blonde hair was twisted up, adorning her head like a bright crown. This outfit made her bright blue eyes pop and light up the room. Hermione definitely knew who Draco got his eyes from.

'Good morning, Narcissa.' Hermione smiled. 'You look lovely this morning.'

'Oh, thank you! This is that outfit I got from Shaulou's, remember?'

'Yes, it looks great.'

'Thanks, your new rose shirt looks nice also!'

Draco looked back at Hermione. Hermione was wearing a rose colored sleeveless silk shirt. It's collar swooped down, revealing the tops of Hermione's filled breasts. The color made her hair shine.

'Yes, it does look nice, 'Mione.' Draco smiled.

'Thanks.' She said as she sat down.

While they ate Narcissa spoke of the theatre.

'Draco tells me he is going to take you to the theatre!'

'Yes, aren't you coming with?'

'Oh, no, I thanked Draco for the invite, but I am going to the Hippogriff races with my good friends. Girls day out I suppose.' Narcissa said smiling.

'She hasn't seen them in awhile, my father didn't like them, so it's good for her to get out.' Draco whispered to Hermione.

'Well, i'm sure you will have lots of fun there.' Hermione said to Narcissa.

'Yes, and I hear the play at the London Theatre is very good. My friend, Emma, saw it and she cried her eyes out.'

'Oh, shit. It's a crying play?' Draco asked.

Narcissa's eyes were wide with shock.

'What did you just say, Draco?' She asked.

'Umm...err...I said Oh, no! It's a crying play?'

'Draco! I really must insist you stop swearing! It's not becoming to such a good boy, as yourself!'

'Sorry, mother.'

'If I hear you swear one more time, i'm going to make you hand-wash every plate on this table.' Narcissa said this seriously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She had to do that everyday at home, but at the Malfoy Manor, it was a punishment.

'Yes, yes, sorry, mother. I won't swear again.'

'Good.'

The rest of breakfast went well.

That night, at around 4 PM, Hermione started to get ready for the theatre. Draco told her it started at 8, but they were going to leave at 6, because there was a restaurant next to the theatre that he wanted to take Hermione to for dinner. Narcissa left for the races with her rich friends at 3, but sent a stylist be at Hermione's every beck and call while she got ready for the theatre. Hermione, of course, said no, but Narcissa, as usual, insisted. Hermione had never been to the theatre, so she was secretly thankful for the help of the stylist.

The stylist first did Hermione's hair, then make-up, then dressed her. It took an hour and a half until she was finished. After it was all done, Hermione got to look into the mirror.

Hermione saw a very sophisticated woman standing before her. Her hair was curled high on her head, with small jewels hidden in certain places, that if in the light, the jewels would sparkle. Her face was soft, with dark eye make-up, accentuating Hermione's dark honey eyes. The dress...was unbelievable. It was dark crimson. It was an empire waist, which made her breasts look even larger, and the tops of them peaked out of the dress. She knew Draco would like that. The top was a square neck with black lace, covering most of her breasts. The sleeves were tight, until the elbow, where they flared a bit. The bottom of the dress flared out, with black lace coming out of the button, touching the floor. A black ribbon was tied at the empire waist, adding flair to the dress. Hermione's shoes were black, heels, with ankle straps, but they weren't tall, she liked being smaller than Draco.

'You look great, miss.' The heavy accented stylist commented.

'Thank you so much, I really would have been lost with out your help--?'

'Vanessa, miss.'

'Well, thank you Vanessa.'

A knock came from behind Hermione's door. She opened it.

'Yes?' She asked.

A butler was standing there, he smiled at her.

'Master Draco is downstairs, he says, if your done, to meet him down there.'

'Thank you, Mercucio.' She smiled. She was trying to learn all the names of the servants here.

He nodded and left.

Hermione grabbed a black purse, said good bye to Vanessa, and left her room. She walked to the top of the stairs and looked down. Draco was tapping a cane on the floor. She stared at him. He was very stylish, very sultry. His blonde hair was seen less, for it was covered by a black top hat, which fit Draco perfectly, he wore it slightly tilted. He was wearing a black and white tux, and held a black cane, very distinguished looking.

'My, my, you take a girl's breath away.' She finally said from the top.

He slowly brought his face up. She stood there elegantly, one hand on the banister, one holding a small purse. Her shapely body was seen and accentuated by the beautiful dress she was wearing.

He smiled and walked up the stairs, not taking his eyes off of her. When he reached her he slid one arm around her and leaned in close.

'You do more to me than just take my breath away...' He breathed into her ear sensually.

Chills went up her spine, Draco felt them and grinned at her. He took her arm in his and set down the stairs, out the front door, and into his black and silver carriage.

'I thought you had a white and gold one now.' Hermione said when they sat it.

'That's my mother's.' He said.

Her head whipped around to look at him.

'You have your own?'

'This was my father's, but because of current circumstances, it's mine now.'

'I see, well it's very nice.'

'I'm glad you like it. Are you hungry?'

'Very.'

'Good, the restaurant we're going to now is Italian, do you like Italian?'

'I have Italian in me, I love it.'

'Good, it's called 'Paradiso Centro'. It's supposed to be the best Italian Restaurant in all of England.'

'Paradise City.' Hermione said.

'Ahh, you speak Italian, Hermione?' he asked.

'A little bit, not fluent like you and French.'

'Soon, you'll be fluent in French, too.' He smiled.

'Thank you for taking me out tonight, Draco.' She smiled, 'It's only my second day with you and your mother, i'm getting so spoiled by you two, I don't think it's healthy.'

'You deserve it all and more. By the way, did I tell you how ravishing you look tonight, love?'

'I think so, you said I did more than took your breath away, I took it as a compliment.' She smiled.

'It was. You look beautiful.'

She blushed and leaned in to kiss him.

'Are there going to be lots of younger women at this theatre?' She asked.

'Perhaps, why?'

'I'm going to get jealous, you look very amazing tonight, handsome and rich.'

'Why thank you, my love, but it is I who will be jealous tonight. The theatre is full of men, young and old, looking for women. Also, we're going to an Italian restaurant, Italian waiters are always looking at beautiful women, too closely.'

'Well, I guess we'll both just have to be jealous the whole night until we reach out box, where we're alone.'

'I suppose.'

It was a matter of minutes before they were outside the 'Paradiso Centro'.


	4. Jealousy

Chap. 4 Jealously

Draco and Hermione stepped out of the carriage...stagecoach...what have you, together arm in arm, as Draco led Hermione to the restaurant. 'Paradiso Centro' had ivy and white Christmas lights hanging from the copper-tin roof and climbing up the stone walls.

The couple was greeted by a dark, robust Italian man.

'Ah, Buena sera Senor Malfoy!'

'Ciao, Senor Gravto,' Draco replied as the man hugged him, 'How have you been?'

'Ah, business is great, personal life good as well, however I see yours has been kinder.' Gravto said, directing to Hermione.

'Yes, life as been going well for me recently, this is my fiancée, Hermione.' Draco said putting his arm around Hermione.

'Come sta?' Gravto asked Hermione.

'Ah, bene grazie.' Hermione smiled.

'I see your pretty fiancée knows some Italian.' Gravto smiled.

'A bit.' Hermione responded.

'Well, I shall show you to your table, Senor.' Gravto smiled.

Gravto led them through a crowded room. A room full of young Italian waiters that caught glimpses of Hermione and grinned...Draco noticed this too well.

They were seated at a well- candlelit table.

'Angelo will be your waiter, he'll be here in a momento. Enjoy.'

'Grazie.' Hermione smiled as Gravto walked away.

'Did you see all the guys that looked at you as we walked over here?' Draco asked.

'No, did they?' Hermione asked, trying to make it sound like no big deal.

'Yes. They did. We get a waiter named...Angelo. I might as well fuck it and leave now.'

'What are you talking about Draco? This place is wonderful, don't be so stupid.'

'Yeah...yeah...let's just see what happens when 'Angelo' comes.'

Hermione shook her head, but still smiled at him.

Then a young, handsome, dark haired man walked up to them with a bottle of wine.

'Saluto, Senor and Signora. Mi chiamo Angelo, would you like to taste some complementary wine?' Angelo asked, not taking his eyes from Hermione.

'Why is it complementary, because a pretty woman is sitting here?' Draco asked sharply.

'No, scusi, senor, it's free for all.' Angelo smiled nervously.

'Oh.'

'Yes, I would like to have some.' Hermione smiled.

Angelo poured happily.

'You, senor?'

'Fine.' Draco sighed angrily.

Hermione then kicked Draco under the table.

'I'll be back for your orders.' Angelo said walking away.

'Ow.' Draco cried, rubbing his shin.

'Stop being so rude!' Hermione yelled in a hushed tone.

'I will if you stop being so pleasant to him!'

'I'm just being polite, you should too.'

-

They were finished with dinner at 7:15, 45 minutes before the play started. The food was excellent, so was the service, however Draco complained as they walked across the street to the theatre.

'Goddamn Italians...' Draco muttered.

'He was very nice, we had good service.' Hermione said smiling.

'He would have given you a good service...' He said under his breath.

'Draco! Stop!' Hermione yelled, stopping outside the theatre on the sidewalk. 'You've been grumpy since we sat down at that restaurant! You acted like an ass to Angelo and now your acting stupid here with me, I want to enjoy this night with you, please just shut up and let me enjoy it!'

'Well, maybe if you would stop flirting with everything that breathed i'd be able to enjoy myself too!' He yelled back, his arms flying about.

'Angelo, was just being nice, I wasn't flirting back, so just go on with life, Malfoy!'

'You were flirting, Granger. Laying it on thick if I might add, speaking Italian with him, tipping him extra!'

'That's not flirting you ass, he was a good waiter, so he get's a good tip.'

'You just wanted to tip him because he talked all prettily with you.'

'Prettily?

'Yeah, Italians are all pretty-like. They talk prettily and act it, girls love it I guess, and you were falling for it.'

'Pretty-like?'

'Yes god damnit, Italian guys are like European gays, they talk good and look good doing it.'

'Your so stupid.' Hermione said rolling her eyes.

'Hermione, every guy in that restaurant just stared at you.' Draco said.

'You being paranoid.' She snapped.

'It's true! The waiters' mouths dropped as you walked by, Angelo looked at you like a fat guy looks at doughnuts, mouth watering! Angelo would have given you the fucking dinner for free if you asked!'

Hermione stared at Draco a few seconds before laughing hysterically.

'What!' Draco demanded.

Hermione kept laughing, and held her sides from pain.

Draco glared at her and started to walk down the street.

'Draco!' Hermione cried, still giggling.

She ran after him and grabbed his arm, turning him around to look at her.

'I'm sorry, but I can't believe you just compared me to a dessert to a fat guy, it made me laugh, i'm really sorry.' She smiled.

She then realized he wasn't planning on laughing any time soon. She straightened herself and shook her head.

'Okay, i'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to act all girlie back at the restaurant, but i've never been there and I just wanted to have a good time. You shouldn't worry so much, why would I want some Italian who can't speak English, when i've got you standing here with me.' She said in all seriousness.

He looked in her big brown eyes that were pleading with him to calm down. He gently played with her slender fingers, and then looked at her beauty. She looked so elegant there, with her dark crimson dress, breasts peaking out of the black silk, curls adorning her pretty face.

'Hermione, you're so beautiful, I have to worry.' He finally replied.

'No you don't.' She said stepping in, 'I won't go do anything stupid or mess around with other people...you know I only want to mess around with you.' She smiled as she said this softly into his ear.

He kissed her cheek softly.

'You want to go see a play?' He asked.

She nodded.

'C'mon let's go in.' He smiled taking her hand.

They walked into the large London Theatre and walked up to a ticket booth.

'Two for Hero and Leander.' Draco said to a young man, size and age of Draco.

'I'm sorry, we've been sold out of that show for weeks.'

'May I please speak with the manager.'

'Certainly.' the young blonde man said, leaving and going into another room.

A large balding man in a suit came out with the little ticket taker.

'May I be of some service?' The manager asked.

'Yes, I would like two tickets, name's Malfoy.' Draco smirked.

'Ahh! Mister Malfoy, I didn't recognise you without your wonderful mother!' The man said quickly, 'My sincerest apologies, we were not expecting you. Follow me to your box.'

Draco nodded and turned to Hermione and smiled.

They walked through a crowded common room. The room was filled with many older men, with younger women. There were also large groups of all ages of women. Hermione noticed one young woman in particular. The young woman was about Hermione's age, but taller and thinner, more of the run-way model physique. She had long blonde hair with stunning green eyes, which were staring at Draco questionably. Hermione noticed. The girl did not take her eyes of Draco. The girl was very beautiful, and her cream-colored gown was very fitting for her body type. The girl said something to a girl next to her, and then the brown haired friend nodded as she, too, looked over at Draco. The blonde beauty left the friend and started to walked toward Hermione and Draco.

'Draco!' The blonde called out.

Draco was talking to the manager and heard nothing.

'Draco!' The girl cried, about 10 feet away.

Draco was laughing with the manager when Hermione tapped him.

'Well, i'll see you later, Richard.' Draco said as he turned to Hermione.

'That woman is calling you.' Hermione said sharply.

Draco looked up. His smile quickly turned to a face of shock.

The blonde gracefully ran up to them, her long hair cascading down her back.

'Draco?' She asked smiling, green eyes fluttering.

'Seline?' He asked, eyebrows raised.

'Oh my god, Draco. It's been ages. How have you been?' The gorgeous blonde named Seline asked beaming.

'Good, you?'

'Oh, i'm doing fine.'

'What are you doing here?' He asked, still surprised.

'I'm in town, with Charlotte for the week. You remember Charlotte?' Seline asked, pointing over to the brunette who nodded to Draco.

'Yes, she was the hostess so long ago wasn't she?' Draco asked.

'You remember.' Seline sighed.

Hermione cleared her throat loudly, she was also angry that Draco had not even brought her up yet.

'Oh, this is Hermione.' Draco said, noticing Hermione's aggravation.

'Nice to meet you.' Seline said, 'How do you know each other?'

'I'm Draco's fiancée.' Hermione said boldly.

'You're engaged, Dray?' Seline asked, her beaming smile decreasing.

'Yes, as of Christmas.' Draco replied.

'Oh. Well, I should get back to my party. I hope to see you again soon, Draco.' Seline said smiling. Then she turned to Hermione, 'Nice meeting you.'

'Well, shall we go up to our box?' Draco asked, quickly changing the subject.

'Aren't you going to tell me who the gorgeous model is who took your breath away that you knew 'ages ago'?' Hermione asked mocking Seline's voice.

'I will.' Draco replied.

'You didn't even look at me when she came over!' Hermione cried.

'C'mon, 'Mione, let's go up to our box, we'll talk there.' He said as he grabbed her hand.

She pulled away, but followed him up.

Draco walked up a black winding staircase and opened a door in a hallway. Inside were two red cushioned chairs and a table, looking over a large stage and thousands of people awaiting the play in the audience. The box had a great view of the whole stage.

Draco sat down.

'Come sit with me.' He begged.

'No, you tell me who she was! She sure seemed to be fond of you!'

'I knew her when I was younger, she used to live near me, then she moved away.'

'Did you go out with her?' Hermione demanded.

'No, not really.'

'Is there anything else?'

'Yes. Remember when we got stuck in Snape's closet?'

'Yeah, what does that have to do with little miss blonde?' Hermione asked angrily.

'Hermione, just listen for a second.' He said standing up, going near her, but not in touching range.

'Okay. You have a second.'

'In Snape's closet, we talked about some things. Well, the last time I saw Seline was about 4 years ago, when I was 14.'

Hermione's eyes widened.

Draco continued.

'We were at a party, Charlotte's actually...' He mumbled.

'Oh my god...she was the one who you gave away your virginity to?' Hermione asked, voice shaking.

'I never saw her again, until now, after that night, Hermione.' Draco said, 'We were drunk, remember? I was stupid, so stupid, I told you about this...'

Hermione shook her head.

'Draco, she beamed when she saw you! You were in just as much surprise!' Hermione cried, 'Seline is gorgeous...she's the girl you first gave your innocence up for.'

'Hermione, it wasn't like that, you know it. It was stupid, I don't care for her, I love you, only you. I told you, this is the first time since then i've seen her.'

He stepped in closer, trying to take her hand. She hesitantly pulled back, thinking.

'You said she moved away.'

'She did. To Ireland.'

'When?' Hermione asked directly, nearly in tears.

'A few days after the party, actually.'

'So, that's why you never saw her again.'

'What?'

'You were friends, who had sex, then she moved away. Draco...if she hadn't moved away--'

Hermione said, silent tears running down her cheeks.

'If she hadn't moved away, we probably would have stopped being friends anyway, from awkwardness...you saw how uncomfortable we were down there.' Draco said quietly.

'I think she was uncomfortable because that night meant something to her, she obviously still cares for you, she lit up when you turned around to see her.' Hermione looked away from Draco.

'It doesn't matter how she feels. I don't love her, at all, I don't even know her anymore. Yes, she was the first person I had sex with, but it meant nothing. You are the only thing that means something to me, I don't want to lose you to anything, please don't let this hurt our relationship, Hermione, you liked me even when you thought I fucked every girl in Hogwarts, please don't let this hurt us.' He took her hand and she didn't pull back.

'I love you, Draco. I won't let this do anything to us. You know I had never done anything with a guy before you, it scares me to know that there is someone out there who had sex with you before I did, and now i've seen her and met her and she was beautiful, very beautiful...it just scared me.'

Draco shook his head.

'She's nothing when you're here standing with me. There's no comparison, Hermione. I don't want you to be scared of anything, especially if i'm causing it.' He leaned down slowly, then looked up at her, she wasn't pulling away or moving back, so he moved in closer and kissed her forehead.

She went up on her tiptoes, to push up toward his soft lips.

'Will you come sit with me now?' He asked.

She nodded. Draco sat down, pulling Hermione and her huge dress onto his lap. They watched the play together in utopia.


	5. A Few Words

Chap. 5 A Few Words 

As the play's ending music decreased, Draco saw all the people below him getting up to leave. His fiancee was still sitting on his lap, his legs felt numb but he didn't care. He then heard sniffles. He leaned forward to look at the face of Hermione.

'Hermione? Are you crying? What's wrong? You aren't still mad at me are you?'

'No.' She said, turning her face away from him.

'Hermione, tell me if your not okay with that Seline girl.' He said softly.

'No, Draco, it's nothing, just forget it.' She said getting up from his lap. She grabbed her purse. 'Come on, Draco, this was lovely, but it's late.'

'Hermione. Tell me. We aren't leaving this box until you tell me.' He said this, running over to the door, blocking it.

'Draco, c'mon let's go, i'm just crying because of the play, okay? Are you happy?' She asked, blushing from embarrassment.

'You're seriously just crying because of the play?' He asked her, looking into her eyes. She laughed nervously and nodded.

'I told you, Draco, I cry at romantic, sad movies, books, and now plays.'

'Okay, well why didn't you just tell me that in the first place? Make me worry why don't you.' He mumbled as he opened the door for her. She smiled.

They walked together down the stairs.

'You worry too much.' She replied.

'Is because of you, you know. I never used to worry this much before you. It's all your fault.' He said, pretending to be angry.

'Ahh... thanks baby.' Hermione said smiling, draping her arms over his shoulders.

He grabbed her upper arms and let his hands rest there as they stopped walking and talked about the play, and Draco made fun of her for crying. She tried to make pouting faces at him, but as she did he just kissed her lightly and she immediately stopped. She reached down one arm and grabbed his cane that he had put it behind her back.

'C'mon, give me my cane back, I look wicked with that.' He said holding his hand out.

'Well, I want to borrow it.' She said lying, she just wanted him to try to grab it.

'You have a purse, I have a cane. That's how it's suppose to be.' He smiled.

She shook her head, curls bouncing around.

He dove at her, trying to quickly grab the cane. She laughed and backed up into a corner, so he couldn't jump behind her.

'Cornered you.' He breathed.

'I cornered myself you idiot.' She replied.

He walked up close to her and then pressed himself up against her.

'Be a good girl and give me the cane back.' He breathed in her ear.

'You want me to be a good girl?' She asked sarcastically.

'Well...just until we get home...or into the carriage.' He smirked.

'Mmm...and what do you plan on doing in the carriage?' She asked innocently.

'I don't plan on doing anything, but I hope you are.'

'And what is it that i'm planning to do?' Hermione asked, gripping the cane tightly behind her. 'I'll leave that up to your imagination, darling.' He grinned, slyly reaching his hand against the wall, near her back.

He leaned his face into her neck, and planted sweet kisses there. She moaned very quietly, so it seemed like he wasn't turning her on or effecting her in anyway. He knew he was though.

'Gonna give me my cane back so we can go home and finish this?' He asked her.

She shook her head firmly.

'Then i'm going to finish it here...' He sighed huskily.

Her eyes widened. He started to un-button his dress shirt.

'Draco!' Hermione exclaimed, 'Don't! What are you doing?'

'Finishing what I started.' He replied.

'Not here!' She cried.

She threw the cane to him, 'Here! Here! Take it!'

He laughed and grabbed his cane.

'Thank you milady.'

He grinned.

'I hate you...' She hissed. 'Sure...'

He said leaning in to kiss her again.

A soothing voice came from behind Draco.

'Draco?'

Hermione went on her tip toes to look over Draco's shoulder. Her eyes widened, Draco knew something wasn't right. He turned around.

'Hey, Seline.' He replied in a monotone voice.

'Am I interrupting?' Seline asked, obviously planning on not leaving.

Hermione sighed.

'No.' Draco said reluctantly.

'I was wondering, Draco, if I could have a word with you.' She said.

Draco looked over at Hermione, then back at Seline.

'I don't think that's such a good idea.' He said.

'No, it's okay, Draco. Go ahead.' Hermione said.

He looked at her with a 'are-you-sure?' face.

She nodded.

'Okay, a quick word, Seline, Hermione and I have to get back home.'

Seline walked a few feet away from Hermione, Draco followed.

'How have you been?' She asked.

'Good, but if this is just going to be small talk, Seline, I really must be going. This is more than "a word".'

'It's not just a small chit-chat, i'm sorry, it's a few words. And I'm avoiding the subject.'

'Which is?' Draco asked, eyebrow raised.

'Still got the eyebrow look I see.' She smiled.

He gave her a 'hurry-up' look.

'I'm sorry.' She said. 'Do you remember that night, Draco?' She asked bluntly.

'Yes, of course, kind of a big deal in my teen years.' He said sharply.

'Oh, yeah, me too.' She replied, 'Does your friend know about it?'

'Hermione? Yes my fiancée knows about it.' He said, as he looked back at Hermione, standing in the corner trying not to look at them.

'Do you ever think about it?' She asked.

'I used to.' He replied.

'Used?'

'After I told Hermione, I never thought about it again.' He said truthfully.

Tears formed in Seline's eyes.

'I'm sorry if it was a hard time for you, Seline, but I love Hermione and I don't know what your trying to say, but nothing will make me change my feelings for my fiancee.' He said, taking a small step away from the crying blonde.

Seline then looked up into Draco's crystal blue eyes and spoke again.

'Draco, I have a child.'


	6. A Child?

Chap. 6 A Child?

'Congratulations, Seline.' He said dumbly. 'Quite young, but if you love the guy, whatever.'

'I do love him.' She replied hesitantly, 'I always have, even after I moved away.'

Draco raised his eyebrow and stared at her.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'Draco, after I moved from London...I had a baby...a baby boy just nine months later. He's getting so big now, he's nearly 5.' She smiled.

'Seline...I don't...I don't...' He stuttered, he couldn't get words out.

'He's got the brightest blue eyes, Draco, just like yours.' She added.

Draco started to feel dizzy, his face paled.

'Draco? Are you okay?' She asked.

'You're lying.' He said quickly.

'No, Draco. I'm not. He's yours, I know we both didn't mean for that to happen so long ago, but mistakes go hand-in-hand with it's consequences. Nicolas is not a mistake, though, I love him so much. I still love you, Draco.' She said, silent tears fell from her cheeks.

Draco looked wildly back at Hermione, he couldn't believe Seline, he wouldn't. This can't happen to him. He life was going so great, God wouldn't do this to him, not now.

Hermione saw the pain and fear in Draco's eyes. She quickly ran over to him.

'Draco, what's wrong?' Hermione asked taking his hand.

'This is a dream...' He said aloud, but to himself.

'Draco, what are you talking about?' Hermione asked. Hermione then turned her attention over to the smiling Seline. 'What did you say to him?'

'I just told him some facts he needed to know about from a party four years ago.'

'Seline, i'm sorry if you can't forget about that night, but Draco has.'

'I cannot forget about that night.' Seline responded.

'Why not?' Hermione asked.

'Because I have a little boy to remind me of it everyday.' She responded.

Hermione stared at the woman and then looked at the silent Draco.

'Draco, what is she talking about?' Hermione asked looking into her eyes.

Draco didn't answer her. He looked to the floor. Hermione released his hand and backed away.

'Hermione, please, baby don't walk away.' Draco begged.

'You're a father?' Hermione asked, tears welling in her eyes.

'We don't know that for sure, Hermione, she just said it, I don't know if it's true or anything...' He said, praying that Seline was lying.

'I'm not lying Draco Malfoy. I have a four year old, blonde haired, blue eyed little boy. He's yours, and i've been taking care of him by myself for many years and I think he deserves to know who his father is.' Seline said passionately.

Draco looked down away from Hermione. He had to use all his strength to hold back his tears.

He then looked up at Seline.

'I need to be with Hermione, now. Please leave, come to Malfoy Manor tomorrow around two.

You can talk then.' Draco said sadly.

'Two.' Seline repeated and left.

Hermione watched Seline as she walked away.

'You have a child, Draco. A little boy.' Hermione said quietly.

'I don't know if it's mine. Seline could be lying.'

'Why would she lie, Draco Malfoy? Why? You did have sex with her! It is possible!' Hermione cried. She was angry, confused and sad all at the same time.

'It can't be. I can't be a father. I couldn't have gone all this time without knowing. I would have found out some how. Maybe Seline just got all emotional from seeing after all this time and she made it up.'

'I want to go home.' Hermione said.

'No. We have to figure this out. Your staying at the manor.'

'I don't want to.'

Draco glared at her.

'Are you telling me that if this so-called child is mine, your leaving me?' He asked accusingly.

Hermione just looked at him, but didn't say anything. Draco looked around, people were starting to stare.

'Come on.' He snapped, 'We are talking in the carriage.'

He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the theatre and into the awaiting black coach.

Hermione got in and sat at the opposite chair from him. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked out of the window.

'Look at me.' Draco demanded.

She kept staring away from him.

'Answer my question.' He said.

She said nothing.

'God damnit, Hermione!' He cried. He put his hands to her face and turned it so it was looking at him. Her eyes became frightened. 'Are you leaving me if Seline is telling the truth?'

Tears flowed more freely from her eyes. Draco started to feel the salty drops on his hands, and he pulled them back. She didn't look away.

'Answer my fucking question.' He said quietly, but menacingly.

'I don't know.' She whispered.

'What?' He snapped.

'I don't know!' She cried, crying uncontrollably. 'This came out of nowhere, Draco! That woman loves you, and she's the mother of your child! How does someone not know he's a father!'

'I don't know if I am!' He yelled back.

'But you might be.' She retorted.

He sat back in his cushion and stared at Hermone. She looked back at the window, hiding her tear-streaked face from him.

He got up and moved over to sit next to her.

'Please look at me, Hermione.' He asked softly.

She obeyed. He looked into her hurting eyes.

'I love you, Hermione, not Seline. If I do have a child, i'm going to support it, not go and love Seline. Baby, I need you, especially now, I-I don't know what i'd do if you left me. I love you so much, please, Hermione.' He gently took her hands, 'I'm sorry I yelled at you and i'm sorry if I frightened you.'

'Draco, I love you too...but...'

'No, Hermione, just say you love me and keep it at that.' He begged.

'But if Seline is telling the truth then you already have a family.'

'I only have you and my mother. That is my family.' He replied.

'A son. A son is family. God, Draco!' She yelled taking her hands away from him. 'Why did you

have to be so stupid?'

'I was drunk, Hermione! It was a mistake! A god damn mistake, I told you I was fucking sorry!

We talked about this already! I had fucking sex with her, I didn't mean for it to happen!'

'Stop!' Hermione cried, 'Stop yelling and swearing at me! This is not my fault!'

'You knew everything about my past that I knew! I told you everything! I didn't know I had a

child, I would have told you, you know I would have. You and I will still go to France, you'll

teach and i'll teach, nothing has to change, Hermione! I still want to marry you, nothing will change that.'

Then the carriage stopped, Hermione looked outside and saw the door to the Malfoy Manor.

'Good night, Draco.' Hermione said softly, her breath shaky from crying, 'Don't use the portrait.'

He stared at her as she quickly got out of the carriage and walked away from him.

Hermione walked in to the large mansion. Narcissa came out from the library.

'It's late! Nearly midnight!' Narcissa said smiling, 'And my, don't you look pretty! Did you two have fun?'

'I'm sorry, Narcissa, I don't feel like talking.' Hermione said, voice breathy. She then ran up the stairs as best as she could in her dress.

Draco then came in.

'What did you do to Hermione?' Narcissa asked accusingly.

'Don't talk to me.' He snapped walking away from her.

'What? Draco Julian Malfoy! You do NOT talk to your mother that way! Now you get your self back here and tell me what happened.' She cried, hands on hips.

He walked into the library and broke down.

-

Hermione ran into her room quickly took of her dress. A elegant black slip was what she had on now. She ran over to the large bed and laid down. She grabbed and overstuffed pillow and cried into it.

'How can this be happening?' She asked herself.

She knew she loved Draco, more than anything, but how can he be a father. He's not even 18.

She didn't want to be a mother, or step-mother, her and Draco already were almost parents, how is this happening again?

Hermione got out of the bed and went to the bay window in the room and sat in it. She looked up into the dark sky.

'If you're up there-' She said aloud, 'Why are you letting this happen?'

She continued to ask Him many things. She prayed that everything would be alright. She cried as she prayed long and hard. She realized she hadn't prayed in what seemed like forever. She eventually cried herself to sleep at the big bay window.

-

'Draco, you have to take the consequences of your actions like a man. If it does wind up that you are the father of this girl's baby, you MUST support it.'

'I know, but Hermione, she wants to leave me...'

'She is just afraid, she loves you. Don't worry about it, Draco, if you and Hermione are meant to be, then nothing will separate you. I love Hermione almost as much as you do, son, I don't want to lose her either, and you won't...if you control your temper and if you talk things over with her...in _her_ time.' Narcissa explained, 'Now, what time is this girl coming over?'

'I told her two.'

'She's staying with?'

'Charlotte, a girl I used to be friends with, I don't think you'll remember her.'

'I don't, but why don't you have Charlotte come over, too. Maybe she can be of help, too. She'll know if Seline's lying or not, right?'

'I don't know. I guess.'

'Well, tomorrow, call Charlotte, use the wizarding communications person locator.'

Draco stood up.

'I will, mother.'

He was about to leave when Narcissa spoke up again.

'And for the record, Draco, I am _very_ disappointed in you for not telling me of Seline, that party, or your promiscuity earlier.'

He nodded.

'But,' She added, 'I think you've had enough punishment for one night, so i'll punish you for that after all this had blown-over.'

He nodded.

'Good night, Draco.'

'Night, mother.'

'And Draco give her time' Narcissa said speaking of Hermione 'Its a lot for her to take in right now ok'

'ok'


	7. I Cried

Chap. 7 "I Cried."

Hermione woke up early that morning, with the sun. She found herself still sitting in the window, holding a pillow next to her tightly.

She had hoped everything she remembered about Draco and Seline had been a nightmare, but it wasn't. She couldn't be here when Seline came. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. She had to talk to someone, someone who could help.

She got up from her position and walked over to a desk and took out a scroll and quill. She quickly started to write things sloppily down. She then crept over to Draco's room, through the portraits. She saw his eagle owl perched near his window. Draco was asleep, it was only six morning still. She pet the bird softly, he looked at her, recognised her, took the letter. She whispered some things to the bird, then he took off. She went to Draco's bed side and stared at him. She could see he had a rough night, and probably had just gone to sleep and hour or two ago. A silent tear ran down her cheek as she walked away from him and went back to her room.

A few minutes later Draco's eagle owl came into her room, with a letter. She took it and read it quickly. She set the letter down and gathered some things. She then apparated to the writer of the letter's house.

At about eight Draco woke up restlessly. He had received four horrible hours of sleep. Sleep that was interrupted by nightmares that he could not forget. He realised he had just been dreaming of what was actually going on. His relationship on the rocks, the woman he loved and cherished second guessing him. He couldn't live like this. He had to get a hold of Charlotte to see what was going on with Seline...but first he had to try and talk to his love. He went through the portrait and walked quietly into Hermione's room, not sure if she would be asleep. He found the room empty.

He ran to his mother's room. She was awake, reading in a chair.

'Good morning Draco. How are you feeling?' She asked sweetly.

'Where's Hermione? Is she downstairs? Is she in here? Where is she?' He asked desperately.

Narcissa stood up.

'She hasn't been here, I figured you both were asleep. She's not in her room?'

'No! Where is she?'

'I don't know, Draco. Maybe she's down stairs.'

Draco ran out of the room and down stairs, running over a house elf as he flew.

'Apologies Master!' the little elf cried.

'No, i'm sorry, but have you seen Hermione?' Draco asked.

'No no no Miss Granger hasn't been down here. But I thinks she woke up quite early today, I heard her sir.'

Draco then went back to his room, through on decent clothes and apparated. He was in front of a nice home and quickly ran up to knock on the door. A older woman answered the door.

'Oh, hello Draco. I wasn't expecting you. Anything wrong?'

'Mrs. Granger, is Hermione here?' Draco said as calm as possible, as to not worry her mother.

'No. Is she supposed to be?'

'Well...we're playing a game and I just thought she might be hiding here. Could I check her room quickly?'

'Of course, come right in.'

Draco thanked her and walked quickly downstairs to Hermione's room. She was not there. Draco leaned up against on of her shelves, accidentally hitting the radio. It turned on, Draco was about to turn it off when he caught a few words and decided to listen to the song.

_We shared such a special love  
It seemed to have no end  
But now it hurts me just to remember  
Your eyes used to tell me so much  
That words could never find  
And now you say you don´t know  
Where your future lies  
But you´ve got to find it now  
Or get left behind_

Please don´t turn me away  
I can´t forget it all in just one day  
Take some time to speak your mind  
But say it´s not over  
Please don´t turn me away  
Don´t close the door on us this way  
I´m so sure that there´s much more  
You just have to tell me

Draco slid down against the wall as the words circulated through his mind. He thought he was strong enough to hold in tears about this whole ordeal with Seline, Hermione, and "his" child, but he couldn't be strong anymore. His face fell into his hands and the tears flowed. He couldn't bare to lose Hermione, she was the only person he's ever truly loved or even cared about, other than his mother. Hermione made him who he is now, not his mother, not his father, not himself...Hermione did that. She was always there when he needed her, even if he rejected her.

'But why can't she be here now when I need her most?' He asked himself.

_Remember those fireside nights  
It´s not that long ago  
You said you wanted to stay there forever  
I gave you the strength of my hand  
When things were running low  
I didn´t know you would go back on  
What you said  
There must be some reasons there  
That you don´t want to share_

Please don´t turn me away  
I can´t forget it all in just one day  
Take some time to speak your mind  
But say it´s not over  
Please don´t turn me away  
Don´t close the door on us this way  
I´m so sure that there´s much more  
You just have to tell me

He couldn't handle anymore of these words. He quickly thought of his manor and apparated there. He appeared in Hermione's bedroom. She still was not there. He walked out of the room sadly. He went into his father's office to use the Wizarding Communications Locator to find Charlotte's address. He had to know what was going on. He needed time to plan out what he was going to do about the whole thing. He sat down at his father's large black desk and looked through magical books. He finally found the number.

'Privyne, Charlotte.' He said aloud when he saw it. He quickly wrote a long letter of questions to her and owled it quickly.

Draco paced the room as he waited and constantly looked up at the clock.

'Noon...fucking Seline won't be here until two thank merlin.' He thought to himself.

After what seemed like hours, even though it was not more than a half, his eagle owl flew through the window landing on his shoulder.

Draco took the letter and shooed the owl away.

_Draco, I should tell you, Seline is staying with me because she wanted to find you. She hoped she'd find you somehow. She saw pictures of you I guess like three months ago, pictures of you and her when you were 14, and she felt she needed you. Draco...there is no child._

Draco read these four words over and over again. there is no child. there is no child. 'There isn't a kid...' He said aloud, 'I'm not a father!'

He threw the note into his pockets and ran out of the room.

'Mother!' He cried.

He slid down the banister of the staircase quickly.

'Mother!'

Narcissa glided quickly into the main hall.

'What is it Draco!'

Draco ran up to her and looked down at her.

'I'm not a father.'

'What?'

'I'm not Seline's baby's father! There is no baby! She made it up!'

Narcissa smiled.

'Well, I think there's a girl who would like to hear this. Have you found Hermione?'

'No, goddamn where is she!' Draco cried.

'Draco!' Narcissa snapped.

'I mean golly gee I hope I can find her and FAST!' Draco cried running back up the stairs into Hermione's room.

'Hermione, where are you?' He asked himself. He scanned the room. He then noticed a scroll that was laying on her desk.

The note was written in sloppy cursive.

_Sure, Hermione. You can come over, i'll be happy to listen. I was worried when I hadn't heard from you in so long, I guess I had reason to. Make sure you invision my room closely, so you don't wind up in Uncle Vernon's room or something! Or worse, Dudley's...he might try to do some weird things to you...he's grown into quite the little prick. I'll be waiting. See you soon._

Draco stared at the note. 'Uncle?' he thought, 'Who lives with their Uncle?'

He thought for a few seconds...

'Potter.'

Draco then realised he had no idea what Harry's house looked like, so he couldn't envision it to apparate there. He decided he had to resort to his mother.

He ran back down stairs.

'Mother!'

'Yes dear?' She asked from the conservatory.

'Where's bloody Harry Potter live? You were related to his godfather, you should know.'

'Dursley's? Right?'

'What?'

'Harry's Uncle's name is Dursley right?'

'How should I know!' Draco said sharply.

'Stop sounding cruel, Draco. You're going to have to do some sweet talking to Hermione to get every thing back to normal between you two.'

'Yeah, thanks for the reminder...back to Potter's place of residence.'

'Yes, I know the Dursley's. They live in a muggle neighborhood. Number Four, Privet Drive I believe.'

'Thanks.'

Draco then jumped into his father's European black luxury muggle car, so he wouldnt stand out too much.

It took Draco about a half hour to find it...speeding. He then stopped outside the house, but not in the driveway. He then remembered what the note said about Harry's uncle and cousin. He didn't want them to know he was there. He looked up and figured the window with new bars was Harry's. Time to climb.

Draco was thankful that he was in black loose slacks and a normal green button-up dress shirt, it was comfortable and easy to move in. He held his wand in his mouth, assuming he'd need it.

He jumped onto a drain pipe and some how shimmied up onto the roof, outside Harry's window.

Draco took his wand and muttered, 'Diffindo'. The bars spilt and Draco pulled them off. Then the curtains swung open revealing a shocked Harry Potter.

'Malfoy!'

'Open the fucking window, Harry.' Draco demanded, but called Harry Harry, trying to get Harry to trust him, no matter what Hermione may or may not have said.

Draco looked around for Hermione, but she wasn't there. Harry opened the window and Draco jumped in.

'Where's Hermione?' Draco asked.

'She's not here anymore. She was, for quite some time, but she left like an hour ago.'

'Where'd she go?'

'Back to your place. That's where her stuff is.' Harry replied.

Draco's face dropped.

'That's where her stuff is...to take it back to her own house.' Draco thought to himself.

'What did she say to you, Potter? I know your her best friend, i'm sure she told you everything.'

'I'm sure she did, too.'

'Potter, I know it's none of your business, but I feel I should tell you that that girl Seline,

Hermione told you about i'm sure, is crazy.'

'I also heard she has a child that's possibly yours, Malfoy.'

'There isn't a child.' Draco sighed.

'There's what?'

'Seline made it up. She said that hoping i'd go back to her, not that I was ever with her.'

'You were with her one night at least...' Harry mumbled.

'THAT was a mistake. Hermione knows that.' Draco responded sharply, 'I don't care what you think, but no matter how stupid I can be or was at one time, I love Hermione more than life in itself. And I don't want to lose her.'

'Than I suggest go talking to her...she's probably at your manor still.' Harry said crossing his arms.

Draco nodded and jumped out of the window, slid down at pipe and sat in his car.

'Uhh...you gonna fix my bars, mate?' Harry called down.

'Oh, sorry.' Draco said. 'Reparo.'

The bars molded together once more and Draco drove away quickly.

Draco was once again back at his manor running. He ran through the front doors and up into Hermione's room.

He stopped when he walked in. He let out a heavy sigh when he saw her. His baby was there still. He finally saw her, he found her.

She stared at the out of breath Draco, who stared right back into her deep set brown eyes.

'Hermione--' He finally sighed.

Hermione gave him a small smile as she sat in the bay window. She had a very pretty white dress on that was crawling up on her leg, but Draco made no notice. He just gazed at the face he had been longing to see all day.

He walked up to her slowly. Once he reached her and sat down and took her hands.

'I'm so sorry Hermione. I know I was stupid, so stupid for yelling at you last night and becoming upset. You had every right to--'

She interrupted him.

'No, Draco. I love you. Do you know what those words mean? I didn't until a few hours ago. Loving someone is loving them, staying with them through the good and the bad. No matter how confusing or chaotic. I was dumb for second-guessing you and me. That's not love. Leaving you because of a mistake I already forgave you for is not love. I want to be here with you, through everything you have to go through because you were there for me. I'm the one who should be apologising, I doubted you...I doubted us. I was scared...I was scared that we would not last with this child...then I realised how stupid I was being...well, actually Harry told me how stupid I was. And I am truly sorry, Draco. I love you so much.' She said looking a bit flushed. 'And I know you have to support this child--'

'Hermione.'

'-and I am going to support you while you do so. I'll be here for you, for all of it because I want to be. I want to do anything and everything for you. I want to be with you, and if that means becoming a step-mother, then I will.--'

'Hermione.'

'-I love you and your son, Draco--'

'Hermione!'

'What?' She asked finally acknowledging that he was saying something.

Draco smiled at her.

'Hermione...there is no child.'

She burrowed her eyebrows at him.

'What did you say?' She asked.

'Hermione...Seline made it up. There is no child.'

'H-H-How do you know that?'

'Charlotte said it was all a rouge, Seline thought that i'd go back to her if I thought we had a child...she's crazy...Hermione I am not a father.'

Little tears formed in the corners of Hermione's eyes as she looked into Draco's crystal ones.

Hermione laughed a nervous, relived laugh and hugged him.

Draco planted little kisses Hermione's neck and face.

'I love you so much baby.' Draco said as he kissed her, 'I couldn't bare to lose you...you are the reason my life is as happy as it is right now. I need you so much.'

'I need you too.' She said as she received his kisses happily.

He pulled away for a moment.

'I cried.' He said.

'What?'

'At a song...I cried.'

'You did?' Hermione asked smiling.

'I went to your parent's house to look for you and I accidentally turned on your radio and it played a song. The words hit me hard...my heart felt like it was being twisted. I sat in your room and cried.'

Hermione began to cry a little as he said this.

'What were the words?' She asked quietly.

'Something about please don't turn me away, it can't be over, it hurts me to remember and now you say you don't know about the future...'

'Oh, Draco...' She said sadly. 'I'm so sorry.'

'It felt like the song was made about us. It was exactly what was happening and I couldn't bear to listen to the whole thing even.'

Hermione caressed Draco's face softly.

'I'm sorry I left this morning...I just needed someone to talk to who would be more impartial.'

'Potter, yeah, I know. I talked to him.'

'You _talked_ to _Harry_?' She asked surprised, 'When?'

'About a half hour before I found you in here. I came from his Uncle's house. When I got there, he said you had left a few hours before I came.'

'How'd you know I went there.'

'He's your best friend...and I found a note he owled you.'

'What did you say to Harry...he's okay...isn't he?'

A small smirk appeared on Draco's face.

'Yes. He's fine. We were civil.'

'I'm so proud.' She smiled.

'As you should be...but now Potter knows about Seline...and that just gives him more reasons to distrust me with you.'

'He's the one who told me to come back here, Draco.'

'What?'

'Harry told me if I truly loved you that I wouldn't let anything get in the way of that...including your past.'

'Potter said that?' Draco asked, eyebrow raised.

Hermione nodded smiling up at him.

'Mmhm. Owe Potter one I guess...' Draco frowned.

'Yup...me too.'

Hermione leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

'Do you know how handsome you are?' She asked.

'Yes, actually, I do.' He joked.

'Mmm...cute and a sense of humor...I think you're a keeper!' She giggled.

He smiled and replied, 'Good, cause i wasn't planning on leaving.'


	8. Wedding Plans

Chap. 8 Wedding Plans

'I got to tell my mother, about us.' Draco said to Hermione as they still sat in the window.

'About us?' Hermione grinned, 'She doesn't know?'

Draco made a fake laugh at her.

'Haha very funny my dear, but I meant about you being back in the arms of your right full owner...myself.'

'Draco Malfoy...you don't own me...' Hermione said standing up, sauntering away from him.

Draco padded across the floor to her and slid his arms around her from behind. He moved her hair away from her neck and kissed it, nibbling sequentially.

A small moan came from her throat.

'Are you sure about that?' He asked her, reverting back to her statement.

His hands were at her torso, but then started to casually slide down to her hips as he now kissed her shoulders. The hands then slyly started to pull the dress up...above her knees...then to her thighs. Hermione hadn't even realised what he was doing until she felt his fingers touch her inner thigh.

'Draco Malfoy!' She cried giggling, 'I didn't even realise what you were doing! Taking advantage of me...reaaallly. I thought you had more charisma than that.'

'Charisma? You want charisma? Come over to this bed here and i'll show you _plenty_ of charisma...' He said huskily.

She smiled.

'You have to tell your mother, remember? Dear?' She said mocking him.

'Yeah...yeah...but when I come back...you're getting punished for insulting me.' He said smirking at her as he walked out of the room.

-

Draco told his mother about Hermione being back and safe. He also owled Charlotte and told her not to let Seline come over. She owled back and said that she gave Seline a nice long sleeping pill the night before and she'd probably be out for another good hour or so, and then when she woke up she wouldn't let her leave. He did all this in a hurry though, desperately wanting to get back upstairs to his Hermione.

He walked upstairs and into Hermione's room. The lights were off. It was only four in the afternoon...he muttered a spell and lights dimly turned on. He saw a figure in her bed.

'Asleep...of course...' He said disappointed.

'She did have a hard day I guess...maybe I should sleep, too.' He thought.

He walked over to her bed. She looked so peaceful. Her array of golden brown tresses framed her head like a halo. Her white dress laid peacefully on her. He took of his button-up shirt and crawled in next to her. He kissed her softly on her cheekbone and then laid down. He put his arm gently across her waist and fell asleep.

---

The next morning Hermione woke up serenely. She stretched, but felt something confining her.

She opened her eyes to see a handsome face in front of her. This made her smile. She liked surprises like this. She gently caressed her fingers inter-twining with his lean fingers. She looked down at his fingers and traced his veins up to his forearm. She marveled at his muscles. She gently rubbed his arms, feeling each muscle flinch as she did so.

'You know my love--' A voice whispered, 'It's not nice to take advantage of someone when they are sleeping...your fond of doing that aren't you?'

She blushed and looked up at him with guilt.

'It was a nice surprise finding you here.' She smiled.

'I'm glad you thought so...it was NOT a nice surprise finding you asleep last night when I came up to...punish you.' He said hoarsely, in morning voice.

'I'm sorry, but as I waited I got sleepy...and I just laid down for a second...I thought.'

'It's fine. This just means that next time i'll have to punish you harder.'

'Ooh...sounds painful...' She winced.

'It always is at first...then it feels good.' He cooed.

'Yeah...I know from experience baby...remember?'

'Mmm...' He moaned from his throat. 'I remember...vividly.'

Draco kissed her neck hungrily and then laid his face in the crevice of her neck and collarbone and breathed gently onto her neck, causing goosebumps to appear on her arms. Draco put his hand on her arm and rubbed it, as he moved his body close to hers. They fit together perfectly.

They laid in serenity together.

'Talk to me...' Hermione breathed into Draco's ear.

'You want me to tell you something?' He asked back restlessly.

'Mmhm.'

'I love you baby.' He whispered.

'I was hoping you did.' She said, eyes still closed, as were his.

'Who are we inviting to our wedding?' He asked.

'We should make a list today.' Hermione suggested.

'Mmmk. Later.'

'Yeah...later.' Hermione sighed before falling back to sleep in her fiancé's arms.

---

That day later on the couple actually made a list, like they planned. Narcissa was very impressed, the couple got their list to only 50 people. Hermione had three fourths of the list...Draco then realised he didn't have too many true friends whatsoever. He also realised he was going to be very happy watching the faces of Potter and Weasley as Hermione gave herself to Draco to be his wife. They decided to have their wedding July 16th.

That week they owled invitations. Hermione was getting very excited, Narcissa was even more excited. Narcissa of course was on her new muggle phone all day talking to her friends about her son and his fiancée. Much to Draco's protest, Narcissa invited them to the wedding. Draco warned the danger of this. Some of Narcissa's friends' husbands were also death eaters. Narcissa then told them a fake date for the wedding, not wanting to put her son and Hermione in danger, told them it was a small family wedding and said she would give them details later. Her friends were not too clever and bought the charade hook, line and sinker.

The three weeks of Hermione's stay ended. Narcissa covered Hermione with hugs and kisses praising her and telling her how much she enjoyed having her say with them. Hermione thanked her many times, for everything, especially the shopping.

Draco walked Hermione to a muggle cab waiting for her. He placed all her luggage in the trunk and then opened the door for his beautiful fiancée.

'I don't know how i'm going to sleep at night without you near me...or in my vicinity.' He told her, standing close, one arm up on the door. His presence was very powerful looking, very masculine. Hermione looked up at him lovingly, with a small, feminine stature. She liked feeling vulnerable when she was with him. It was something she never liked to feel, before she was with Draco.

'It's June 28th, baby. 18 days until our nice, little wedding. Isn't nice how your mother is taking care of everything?'

'I think she's too inquisitive.' Draco said, his nose wrinkling in annoyance, glancing back at her.

He then shooed her away with a wave of his hand...she waved back. 'Oh she's a bright one.'

Draco said sarcastically. 'Yup...she thinks i'm waving...why the hell would I wave to her? I mean, if you waved that would make since, but I waved--'

'Draco?'

Draco turned back to face Hermione.

'Yeah?'

'Shut up and kiss me goodbye.'

'Sounds like a plan.' He said as he leaned in.

Their lips met, she planted her hands on his chest and slid them up around his neck and pulled him in closer. She parted his lips with her tongue, he playfully bit her bottom lip as he pulled away.

'Mmm...i'm gonna miss that.' Hermione sighed, eyes fluttering open.

'Well, i'm sure my mother will want to come over many times before the wedding to finish last minute things...i'll come with...'

'I'll be waiting my prince.' She smiled.

He held her hand as she moved to sit in the cab.

He closed to door and smiled as she slowly drove away. She blew him a kiss out the window, just before leaving his field of vision. He made a fist "catching" her kiss, acknowledging to her he saw her blow it.

---

On July 1st...Narcissa came over to discuss the caterer's menu for the small wedding dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Draco came with. He and Hermione spent most of their time in the back of the Malfoy coach.

On July 5th...Narcissa came over to make finishing touches about flowers for the wedding ceremony with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Draco came with. He and Hermione spent some time at a park...then some more time in the back of the coach.

-

July 15th: Wedding Rehearsal

There were three bridesmaids, three groomsmen. Ginny, Parvati and Lavender were all very excited for Hermione...especially getting her make-up and hair plans ready. Blaise, Ron and Harry were the groomsmen. (Yes, the groom usually chooses the groomsmen, and much to your dismay, Draco did not have Ron and Harry at the top of his list...but if you think about it...who else did he have? Crabbe and Goyle? They were invited, but they were still not forgiven enough to become part of the wedding. So, Hermione offered Ron and Harry. Draco was not going to ask them of course, so Hermione did. Ron and Harry both knew Draco would prefer the Creevey brothers as groomsmen than them...so the two happily accepted Hermione's offer in spite.)

All the Weasley's came into town, Narcissa put them up at a hotel for the weekend as a kind offer and apology to her estranged husband's behavior to their family all those years.

Parvati and Lavender took a small road trip from southern Europe, where they were vacationing and checking out hot Italian boys, up to London for the wedding...in which Lavender and Parvati both had to forget about the Italian hot boys because Dean and Ron were both going to be at the wedding.

Blaise brought Destiny up from France...they had a hotel room, too.

Pretty much everyone Hermione and Draco invited stayed in the hotel. The weekend was going to be a big party.

The rehearsal went beautifully. The church they were marrying in was a large building with stained glass paintings everywhere. The Christ looked down at them wherever they walked...even Blaise would feel guilty making out with Destiny in there.

After the rehearsal the wedding party went out for drinks at about eight.

'Oh merlin, Hermione!' Lavender squealed as they sat at a sophisticated muggle cocktail bar, 'I cannot believe you are going to be married by this time tomorrow! To Draco Malfoy of all people!'

Ron gave Lavender a strange look. His anger rose to his ears.

Draco also shot her a weird look.

'What was that supposed to mean?' Draco asked questionably.

Parvati and Lavender giggled.

'I'm just kidding, Ronnikins.' Lavender said giving his knee a squeeze.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes at Ron.

'Seriously, though, 'Mione, I really can't believe you're getting married tomorrow!' Parvati cried,

'Draco, are you excited?'

'Nervous is more like it.' Draco said downing a shot of tequila.

'Your not excited at all?' Parvati asked.

'I didn't say that.' Draco said quickly, 'but my nervousness out weighs my excitement at the moment.'

'I know he's excited for the honeymoon!' Blaise cried out, arm around Destiny loosely. 'Am I right, man!'

Draco chuckled at his loud friend, then looked at Hermione sitting next to him. She was scrutinising him, lips pursed, waiting for his answer.

'Are you excited?' She asked.

'Aren't you?' He said raising an eyebrow.

Ron and Harry tried to block out the conversation. They didn't want to picture their best friend on a honeymoon with Malfoy.

Hermione smiled as Draco kissed her, she also blushed when she saw Harry and Ron's faces drop a bit.

'Get a room you two!' Dean cried jokingly.

'I got a room, you want to retire to it?' Parvati cooed in his ear.

His eyes widened.

'Yes please.' He smiled.

'Hey! That's my room too you know!' Lavender cried. 'I don't want to walk in on sex! Or sleep

next to it goin' on!'

'Then go sleep in Ron's room and participate in it.' Dean stated winking at Ron.

Ron blushed. Then Lavender. She and Ron hadn't moved to that step yet.

'Harry is in there!' Lavender exclaimed.

'God, Lavender! It's really not that difficult...move Harry to Ginny's room, then you got a room for you and Ron, and Harry and Gin have a room.' Parvati sighed, holding Dean's hand, ready to leave.

'Ginny? Who is in your room?'

'I'm with the twins actually...' Ginny groaned.

'Umm...' Parvati sighed unhappily, 'Well...hey, Harry, how many beds are in you and Ron's room?'

'Uh...two...one for me...one for Ron.' Harry said looking strangely at Ron, almost wanting to say

'How dense can you be?' out loud.

'Good. One bed for you and the other for Ron and Lavender.'

'Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!' Ron cried, 'I'm not going to let my baby sister be in a hotel room with Harry, especially if i'm in there with Lavender!'

'Ok, well, i'm sure you'll figure it out!' Parvati said skipping off with Dean.

'Well, I know this is probably a bad time to leave, but I do have a wedding to star in tomorrow, so i'm going to go get some sleep.' Hermione smiled.

'And i'll join her.' Draco smirked.

'Hell yeah!' Blaise cried, taking his lips away from Destiny's neck.

Then Destiny whispered something French into Blaise's ear. Draco laughed.

'Sounds delightful...' Blaise whispered. 'Well!' He cried, 'We're off, see you all tomorrow. It's time for me to go get some.'

Then he and Destiny were off.

'See you tomorrow.' Hermione said to the remaining two couples.

Draco and Hermione left together hand in hand.

'What did Destiny say?' Hermione asked Draco as they got into his European car.

'I don't know if you want the visual of the two.'

'Just tell me.' Hermione sighed.

'She said she if they left that she'd tie him to the bed post...'

'That sounds like normal, horny Blaise, nothing too shocking.' Hermione replied.

'Upside down.' Draco finished.

'Oh god...' Hermione said crinkling her nose in disgust.

'Yeah...remember how I said I used to walk in on them and it wasn't a pretty sight?'

'Yeah...' Hermione said apprehensively.

'Yeah...I don't need a self-visual...i've seen the real thing.'

'Oh sick! So...our wedding tomorrow...'

Draco laughed at her change of subject.

'I didn't mean to sound uncertain or distressed about tomorrow today, when I said I was more nervous than excited.'

'I'm nervous, too, but i'm sure you had your reasons, Draco, don't worry I trust you'll be there at the end of the aisle when I walk down...I know you won't want to skip out on the wedding...because that means no wedding night...and I got some nice things planned for you, baby.' Hermione said seductively, rubbing his leg as he drove.

'Oh...really?' He asked, raising an eyebrow up at her. 'Pray, do tell.'

'Well...just put it this way...' She then leaned in, and whispered into his ear, 'Anything you have ever seen or envisioned Blaise and Destiny doing...won't measure up to what awaits for you.' She said this as her hand slowly slid up his inner thigh.

He then stopped the car and turned to the side of the road and turned off th car.

'Draco!' Hermione cried when the car jolted to a stop, 'What are you doing?'

He then quickly pulled her from her seat to on top of his lap on his seat like she was a feather.

'Ooh...Draco, being aggressive I see.' She cooed. She then moved and straddled the impatient Draco.

'I couldn't handle you touching me and talking like that any longer.' Draco said to her.

Hermione leaned in and kissed his neck. His hands were at her thighs, which were wide open.

She could feel his throbbing erection growing.

'I guess you can't wait for tomorrow night, eh?' She said in between kisses, hinting at his member.

'I can't...are you going to help me with that?' He asked huskily, moaning softly as she bit the tender skin on his neck.

She unbuttoned his shirt slowly as she moved her lips up to his. She hungrily accepted them. He then reached down to the floor and pressed a button which lowered his seat into a laying down position.

'Ooh...smooth.' Hermione groaned.

'That's was my objective, my little temptress.' He breathed into her ear.

She then proceeded to remove Draco's shirt.

She tossed it aside and kissed his firm chest, making a trail of kisses down toward his belly button.

'Oh..Hermione...' Draco groaned as she kissed the sensitive skin below his navel.

She smiled hearing his noises. He finally lifted his head.

'Mione, it's not fair that i'm shirtless, you should be too.'

'No! I'm on top, people will see me who drive by.'

'Your right. I don't want others to see you...' He sighed. And then in one quick movement he positioned himself on top of Hermione, but she was still straddling him.

'There...now i'm on top.' He smiled evilly.

She looked up at him and smiled.

'Fair enough.' She responded.

He leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly against hers. He reached to her shirt's hem and lifted it above her head. They stopped kissing briefly, but as soon as the shirt was on the floor she lifted her head and kissed him, her hands pulling his neck down to her. Draco then moved his lips to her neck and then back up to her lips as his fingers searched her body lightly. He then moved his hands down her pants and started to unzip her white pants, but she grabbed his hands.

'No, Draco.' She said firmly.

'What?'

'Tomorrow is our wedding...I don't want to make love to you the night before, it ruins the whole anticipation for tomorrow night.' She said, looking into his bright blue eyes.

'I promise you, baby, if you give yourself to me right now...i'll still anticipate tomorrow night.'

He said leaning down to kiss her firm stomach softly.

Hermione's back start to arch out of instinct...but then she pushed him up.

'No, I want tomorrow night to be special.'

'You really are going to make me stop...my throbbing erection just waiting to release itself...and your really rejecting me?'

She nodded.

He leaned down.

'If you let me...I promise i'll make you scream from ecstasy.' He whispered, then licked her ear.

'Draco...'

'Louder.' He said, sending his hands back down to her pants.

A few seconds later she realised she could feel his fingers where, at the moment, she didn't want them.

'Draco!' She cried.

'Louder.' He moaned as he licked her neck.

'No, Draco, get off of me, we are getting married tomorrow...we need sleep.'

He took his hands out of her pants and sat up and looked down at her. She slid back and sat up.

'I'm sorry, baby, but tomorrow is such a big day. I want it to be the best day of my life, I want to remember it forever.'

Hermione then kneeled so her eyes met his and she took his hands.

'I become Mrs. Draco Malfoy.' She smiled, 'You have no idea how excited I am, baby. You are going to be my husband.'

He kissed her knuckles and looked into her brown eyes.

'You really want to be my wife?'

'More than anything.'

'I was hoping you'd say that, because it's exactly how I feel. I love you so much, Hermione. I promise I will make tomorrow, the whole day, but especially the night, the most memorable time of you life.'

'I know you will.'

'Now put your seat belt on, it's about time to take you home.' Draco smiled.

She nodded and adjusted her clothes, slipped on her shirt and slid into the passenger seat. Draco put on his shirt, but did not button it...he was much too hot. He couldn't wait much longer to get in that cold shower he needed desperately.

After twenty minutes, Draco pulled up in front of the Granger home. He jumped out and open Hermione's door. He then walked her up to the door. He kissed her briefly.

'Until tomorrow my love.' He whispered when he pulled away, much against his body's needs.

'Until then.'


	9. The Wedding

Chap. 9 The Wedding

The next morning Hermione woke up at nine. Her mother and her female friends helped her get ready that day. The wedding took place at two that afternoon.

Draco got up that morning at ten. His mother helped him that day, Blaise was also over, but he didn't do much except talk about Draco's honeymoon.

'So, where is the honeymoon?' Blaise asked.

'Tonight we leave for the Balearic Islands, neither of us have been there.'

'The wha?' Blaise asked.

'They are islands off the coast of Spain. It's the second most romantic place to celebrate love and lust.' Draco grinned.

'Second? Why don't you go to the first?'

A sly smirk appeared on Draco's flawless face.

'Because the first place is where my love and I just so happen to be moving to in August.'

'Mmm...lucky bastard.'

'Lucky is a great word choice...bastard...not so much.' Draco said hotly.

Suddenly Blaise's eyes lit up.

'Holy shit!' Blaise yelled.

'What?' Draco asked, falling back on his feet from shock.

'You never had a bachelor party! You can't get married yet! Hold on, let me make a few calls and i'll have naked women here in a second.'

'I get married in four hours, we have no time for that.' Draco said getting his tux out of his large walk-in closet.

Blaise dramatically moved his feet backward, pretending to stumble and fall.

'Wh-wh-what! No time for _strippers_? Nonsense!' Blaise cried.

Draco rolled his eyes and declined Blaise's offer once again. Blaise eventually agreed and stopped complained about no strippers. He then decided to go back to his hotel room, where his own personal girlfriend would strip for him.

---

**Four hours later.**

Ginny, Lavender and Parvati walked down in their beautiful light pink dresses, arm in arm with Harry, Ron and Blaise.

There were lots of people there, but no more than 100. The teachers, professors, and of course the head master were there. Draco's mother was the only relative of the Malfoy family that attended, for safety reasons, but Mr. and Mrs. Black, Narcissa's parents were there...they never approved of Lucius anyhow. Hermione had many family members there, parents (but her father was with Hermione, getting ready to give her away), both sets of grandparents, aunts, uncles, and their children. There was also a pew full of redheads, save for two of course. A blubbering Mrs. Weasley was crying onto the twins' shoulders, they just gave each other annoyed looks. They didn't even want to try to push their emotion mother away.

The beautiful cathedral was decorated exquisitely. Rose petals adorned the floor and the pews were lined with cream colored sheer taffeta material, with white baby's breath. Candles lit up the front of the church, the alter looked wonderful. A reverend was waiting up at the front patiently, with an anxious, very, very good-looking Draco.

Draco had a black coat, with medium length coat tails, but nothing too extravagant. He wore a white dress shirt, and white bow tie, with silver buttons. Black dress pants with two silver stripes down each side. He also had two shining silver cufflinks which Draco was nervously playing with as he watched the groomsmen and bridesmaids walk down the aisle. Each person either winking or smiling at Draco...except for Ron...Ron immaturely stuck his tongue out.

The party each lined up on their specific sides of Draco, all waiting for Hermione to enter.

Then a familiar tune of Pachebel's Canon started to play. Draco's stomach did flips when he heard then gentle hum of the organ.

Then the two large wooden doors of the church opened, almost too slowly for Draco. He could feel his heart tighten with excitement, as the doors opened.

Everyone stood up and the sound of cameras shuttering were heard immediately.

Then a vision of glory appeared, along the side of her proud father.

Hermione entered the room gracefully, staring straight at Draco...no where else. She beamed brightly, her beautiful eyes tearing up when she saw Draco blush and eyes widen with amazement.

The three bridesmaids made gasping noises, holding back heavy tears. The three groomsmen stared at Hermione, she was a gorgeous sight to behold. Her radiant face and hair shone gloriously against the off-white bridal gown. It was halter top style, favoring to her generous chest. The halter was adorned with tiny gems and silver thread intricately sewn into spirals and waves. The dress flared out of her empire waist band, a small train flowing behind her. Her veil was nothing over-the-top, the lace cascaded down to the small of her back. She held pink and yellow forget-me-nots, perfect flower for her and Draco.

Her father walked her over to Draco, who thought he was going to burst if he didn't touch Hermione soon. Richard kissed Hermione and then sat with Anne, who was already beginning to cry.

Hermione walked over to Draco and took his hands. She at first looked away, blushing from the way he gazed at her in admiration. He then gave her hand a gently squeeze, asking her to look back at him, she obeyed. Small tears formed in her beautiful almond shaped eyes as she looked up at her handsome prince.

The pastor then began the ceremony.

'We gather here today, in the sight of God, to join these two young people, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy---'

The pastor talked on as Hermione and Draco stared at each other.

'You're so beautiful.' Draco mouthed to her.

Hermione blushed.

'You look so handsome my love.' She mouthed back.

After another minute or so of scripture and readings, the pastor turned attention to the two people for individual readings.

'Draco, your vows first.' the pastor said smiling.

Draco took a deep breath, held Hermione's hands and started to speak, never taking his eyes from Hermione's.

'Hermione, I don't know what I did to have received such a blessing from God. I don't deserve your love, but it's what I wake up for every day. I wake up, with the hope to see you, be with you, my love. There's nothing I want more, than to make our love official in the sight of God, to have you as my wife, Hermione, you are the greatest gift He could give me, and i'm the happiest man alive for it. You make me want to be a better person, who knows what i'd be doing now if it were not for you. I promise here and now, that I will live to give you every happiness, everything you need. I give you my heart today. I love you, Hermione Caterina Granger.'

Quiet sniffles and squeaks come from congregation. The bridesmaids are all holding each other, in order not to fall over from Draco's beautiful speech. Blaise's green eyes widened and looked away. 'Wow.' He mouthed to himself. Harry and Ron were speechless, with open mouths. They couldn't believe what they just heard come from the mouth of their former Slytherin enemy. Narcissa was beaming with pride, she was so proud at what her son had become.

Hermione had silent tears running down her cheeks.

'And you, Hermione, your vows?' The pastor offered.

Hermione looked at the elder and nodded. She took one hand and wiped her tears, she then placed the hand back into Draco's. She took a deep breath and quietly cleared her throat.

'Draco, I have never felt more love, than when I am with you. Draco, you are my everything and I hope you know that. You are the most wonderful person i've ever known and you deserve every thing for that. You hold me when I'm weak, you help me when I'm in need, your always there to protect me and love me. You are my refuge, I love you because I know I can go to you and you'll be there. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want the rest of my life, to begin now. If God could give me only one thing, I would not give one thought to my wish. It would be you. You are the reason I feel joy every morning. You are the reason my heart skips a beat, I see you and want to live forever in your arms. I need nothing, but you. I love you Draco. Julian. Malfoy.'

Ginny, Lavender and Parvati incoherent sounds of sniffles and gasps. They were on the verge of breaking down.

Anne was dabbing her eyes with a silk handkerchief that Narcissa handed to you. Richard held his wife lovingly.

Ron and Harry smiled at Hermione. They finally accepted Draco that moment.

The pastor turned to Draco.

'Do you, Draco Julian Malfoy, take this woman, Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish, until death do you part?'

'I do.'

'Do you, Hermione Caterina Granger, take this man, Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish, until death do you part?'

'I do.'

'The rings, please.' The pastor chimed.

Hermione turned to the crying, but smiling Ginny and took a gold band from her. Draco turned to a winking Blaise and took a smaller gold band from him.

'With this ring, I thee wed.' Draco said as he slipped the ring onto her left finger.

Hermione repeated the words and did the same.

'Whom God hath joined together, let no one break asunder. For God says, "Where there are two joined together in my name, there I am with them." Therefore, with the power invested in me by God the Father, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride go in peace.'

Draco then takes the beautiful Hermione, dips her, and kisses her good and long on the lips. The congregation smiled and stand as the couple stand back up to their rightful position and look out at their family and friends.

Draco takes Hermione, arm in arm, and walk down the aisle, followed by crying bridesmaids and happily surprised groomsmen.

They were now one.


	10. Honeymoon Part I

Chap. 10 The Honeymoon Part 1

After the ceremony, they all took cars to the Malfoy Manor, where the reception was being held. Narcissa and Draco were especially excited, they could finally use their large, elaborate ballroom. Half the ballroom was set up with tables full of delicious food and tables to eat on with big white chairs. There was a mini orchestra in the room and everything was decorated white and silver...but mostly white.

Everyone bombarded Hermione and Draco with comments about how beautiful the ceremony was, and how wonderful their vows were and how marvelous they both looked. Hermione and

Draco took their comments humbly...Hermione moreso of course.

After about an hour of talking and laughing, everyone was sitting down eating, talking a little more quietly than before.

Hermione and Draco sat at a table by themselves, in front of everyone. They talked quietly to each other.

'How as your day been so far, my love?' Draco asked her, taking a quick drink of champagne.

'Wonderful. Very memorable, thank you. How is it going for you?'

'Oh...excellent, i'm just patiently waiting for tonight.' Draco whispered.

'How are we getting to the island?' Hermione asked.

'The fastest way possible.'

Then the sounds of forks tapping against glass were made. Soon, the whole room was filled with the high pitched noise.

'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' They all chanted...everyone except Ron and Harry of course, but they were still good-natured about it.

Draco smiled insidiously at his wife. She blushed as she looked at everyone, then she saw his seductive smile and she leaned in quickly, putting her hand on the back of his neck. Their lips touched tenderly and broke away, all too briefly for Draco's need.

'Later my prince.' She whispered in his ear.

'Can we end this little party now then?' He whispered back.

'No.' She said before turning back to the clapping audience.

Then a blushing Parvati and Lavender came up to the table. The walked over to Hermione's side shyly. Draco and Hermione both eyed them strangely.

'What to you too want?' Hermione asked incredulously.

They leaned down to whisper in their friend's ear.

'Can we kiss the groom?' They asked in a whisper.

'No!' Hermione cried laughing.

'Oh, pleeease Hermione! It's like our last chance ever!' Parvati begged.

'Your chance was up long ago, ladies.' Hermione giggled. 'Besides, what would Ron and Dean say?'

Lavender spit her tongue out jokingly and then the girls went back to their dates.

'What did those two flighty girls want?' Draco asked.

'They wanted a kiss...from the groom.'

'Really?' Draco grinned, 'Well, they are pretty cute...for Gryffindors.'

Hermione smacked him playfully.

'Oww! Actually, i'm starting to see a trend with these Gryffindor girls...' He smirked at her.

'You want some really bad don't you?' She sneered.

'Yes, yes I do.' He admitted openly.

-

After another hour, dancing commenced. Maybe couples were dancing, ballroom style, Hermione and Draco of course had the first dance.

Draco swung Hermione gracefully around to the waltz like he's always known how to dance like Fred Astaire.

'Draco! Where is this coming from?' Hermione asked him as they glided across the smooth floor.

'I'm a Malfoy, remember? Cultured? I have been to _many_ dances like this.' He smiled, 'But never with a partner so beautiful.'

'Never with a wife either i'm assuming.' Hermione chuckled.

Draco laughed.

'No, of course not.'

After their dance, everyone clapped and grabbed their partners.

'Can I dance with the groom at least?' Parvati asked Hermione after she stopped with Draco.

'Parvati! You aren't going to give up are you?'

Parvati smiled and shook her head.

'Well,' Hermione began, 'You're going to have to ask him yourself.'

Parvati giggled and ran over to Draco who was talking to Narcissa.

'Excuse me,' Parvati interrupted politely.

Narcissa and Draco stopped talking and looked at the blushing Parvati.

'Yes?' Draco asked grinning.

'Umm, can I have a quick dance with the groom please?'

Draco's grin turned to one of question. He chuckled softly and bowed.

'Of course.' He responded genuinely.

'Oh! Thank you!' Parvati giggled.

Draco took her arm and led her to the dance floor distinguishably. They danced to a faster waltz than Hermione and his, but Parvati was pleased nevertheless. Dean didn't even seem to mind, he knew Parvati had a child-like crush on the former Slytherin, but as long as he got Parvati at night and as long as Draco was married, he didn't care.

Lavender was sitting with Ron, Ginny, Dean and Harry when she looked over and saw Draco and Parvati. She gasped loudly.

'What's wrong, Lav?' Ron asked.

'That little bitch!' Lavender squealed. 'Ron, i'll be right back. Don't get upset, i'll be back in a few minutes.'

'Umm, okay.' Ron said tensely, then he went back to talking to Harry, Dean and Ginny about how they are going to play quidditch tomorrow at the burrow.

Lavender got up from her chair and sauntered over to Draco. Hermione watched this in amusement.

'May I cut in please?' Lavender asked sweetly.

Parvati threw her an ice queen glare.

'Umm, sure, you don't mind do you, Parvati?' Draco asked.

'No.' Parvati said, obviously disappointed. 'Thank you for the dance.'

Draco grinned and kissed Parvati on the cheek. Her face lit up like the fourth of July (even though in Europe they don't celebrate it like the States do...with fire works).

Parvati giggled as she ran back over to Dean. Lavender was swung around gracefully by the talented Mr. Malfoy.

'So, I hear you and Hermione are going to an island for your honeymoon.' Lavender said making small talk.

'Yes, the Balearic Islands, off the coast of Spain.'

'My parents went there once, they said it was lovely, i'm sure you and Hermione will love it.'

'That's my objective.' He grinned.

Then the music stopped.

'Thank you.' Lavender said, pursing her lips, hoping he'd kiss them instead.

He put a hand to the side of her face and leaned in close to her lips, but then with the hand, he turned her face, planting a kiss on her pink cheek.

She was disappointed, but ecstatic at the same time...if that's possible.

Draco then walked back over to Hermione.

'We should leave soon.' He said.

'I'll throw the bouquet and you throw my garter, then we'll leave.' Hermione smiled, 'By the way, how were your dances?'

'Lovely.' Draco said snobbishly. 'Miss Lavender and I talked about the islands.'

'Yes, she told me her parents vacationed there. Crystal clear, quiet, secluded beaches.'

Draco raised an eyebrow and leaned close to her ear.

'Won't be known as quiet once we get there...' He said in a dark, raspy voice.

Hermione shivered at his words.

'Let's go toss this stuff.' Hermione said grabbing her bouquet.

Draco helped Hermione stand up on a dress, in her large white dress.

'Everyone! Listen up!' Draco cried impatiently.

The music stopped and everyone looked over at the couple.

'Go ahead, Hermione.' Draco said to his wife.

'Thank you baby.' Hermione laughed. 'I'm going to toss the bouquet, ladies!'

All the girls squealed and ran over in a large circle in front of Hermione, even the single Hogwarts female professors walked over laughing to themselves. Hermione turned her back to them and tossed it. As soon the pink and yellow forget-me-nots left her hand she turned around to see who caught it. The bouquet disappeared and the girls backed away from the excited girl who caught it.

'Lavender!' Parvati cried, 'You caught it! Your next!'

All the men then looked at Ron, who's face was brighter than anyone had ever seen it before. The guys all pushed Ron playfully, saying stupid comments to him.

Lavender ran over to Ron and kissed his cheek.

'Look, Ronnikins! I caught it!'

'I-I see that.' He stammered, forcing a smile.

Hermione laughed. Draco scoffed.

'Okay, men, I'm tossing her garter now!' Draco yelled.

The guys then all walked over, including the male professors and head master, as a joke of course.

Hermione sat down on the chair and lifted the dress to her knee. Draco smirked at her as he moved his hands slowly up her thighs, to find the garter. He found it and pulled it off with his teeth.

'Yeah Draco! Bite it like a little monkey!' Blaise cried above the crowd.

Hermione giggled as Draco slipped it over her ankle.

'Ooh...black.' Draco grinned. 'Can't I keep it?'

'No, now get up on this chair and toss it!' Hermione smiled, standing up.

Draco got up on the chair and turned around. He wound up and flung the garter back hard.

A few seconds later everyone gasped. They all stared at the man in dark robes in the corner, sitting at a table...the only male sitting down, the black garter sitting in his lap.

'S-Snape?' Draco stuttered, 'Haha! That's rich! He wasn't even in the group!'

Everyone laughed nervously, in fear of what Snape might do. Snape picked up the garter

gingerly with a long, pointer finger.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, then at Snape, then at Miss Carleigh. Miss Carleigh was smiling shyly as she looked at Snape.

'Well...that was awkward!' Blaise yelled.

A strange color appeared on Snape's pale face...it almost looked like he was blushing, but Snape?

Blushing? Could it happen? No...Maybe?

'Well, Hermione and I have a honeymoon to get to!' Draco cried.

'Yeah! Go man! Go! That bed is waiting for you and Hermione!' Blaise cheered.

Hermione's face reddened. Her parents, Draco's mother, teachers, head master! They were all there to hear Blaise's provocative talk.

'We're going!' Draco cried grabbing Hermione's hand.

Draco kissed his mother on the cheek, as did Hermione. Then Hermione and Draco said good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. The couple waved to everyone and then ran out of the door. They ran up into Draco's room, where they had luggage packed and ready for them.

'Ready baby?' Draco asked her.

She nodded.

They then apparated to the Baleaic Islands. They were staying at the Beaches to the East, as they are known. At a beautiful villa on the beach named, La Calobra, which is known best for it's crystal clear waters and pine groves. They apparated and appeared in front of the villa, still in their wedding attire. There were a few people on the beach, it was a beach reserved for those in the villas only. The people looked at Draco and Hermione and began to oogle at them, the girls blushed when they saw Draco. There was a small group of younger girls, probably about 15 who stared at them.

'Look out beautiful!' One girl cried.

'They are newlyweds, that's so cute!' Another said.

'Look at the guy, ooh I wish I was on a honeymoon with him!' One giggled.

'Yeah, that's a lucky woman there.' The first said.

Hermione smiled up at Draco and kissed his cheek.

'Those little girls think your cute, baby.' Hermione said to him.

'Cute? That's it?'

'C'mon, let's go change into something...more comfortable.'

'Yes ma'am!' Draco said excitedly.

The couple then walked into the main small villa, to check in and start their honeymoon.


	11. Honeymoon Part II

Chap. 11 The Honeymoon Part 2

Hermione and Draco walked into a small building, the main house of the villas.

'Good afternoon.' A man in a suit said happily to Draco and Hermione, 'How may I be of service?'

'We have reservations, under Malfoy.' Draco said in a very distinguished tone.

'Ah, yes Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.'

Hermione smiled when she heard the man say this...it's the first time someone addressed her as Mrs. Malfoy.

'The honeymoon suite, correct?' the suited man asked.

Draco grinned.

'That's the one.' Draco winked.

'Here are your keys.' The man said handing Draco gold keys. 'I'll show you to your villa.'

'Thank you.'

'And i'll have a bell boy take your luggage.' The man said generously.

Hermione and Draco followed the man along the beach.

After passing two or three couples on the beach, they reached a large, stucco brick villa. It was very exquisite and spacious. There was a wrap-around deck that over looked the big, crystal- blue, Meditterean Sea.

'Oh Draco! This place looks lovely!' Hermione cried.

'You like, madame?' the man asked with a grin.

'Oh yes, it's so beautiful.' Hermione smiled.

'Well, your luggage is in your main hall, enjoy your stay. If you need anything, there's a phone in your main bedroom that calls the front desk.' The man said cordially.

'Alright, thanks.' Draco replied.

The man then walked away.

Hermione's back was to Draco, she gazed up at the beautiful villa. Draco stood back a few seconds in silence, soaking her vision in. His wife in her gorgeous wedding dress. They joined in holy matrimony that morning. The beautiful creature in front of him was his...his wife.

He grinned to himself and walked up to her. He quickly picked her up, one arm under her knees, the other supporting her back.

'Ah! Draco!' She laughed putting her arms around his neck.

He kicked open the villa doors gently, carrying her over the threshold.

'Oh, Draco, you're so sweet.' Hermione giggled, kissing his cheek.

He carried her into the room, not putting her down. He kept walking, her light body in his arms.

He then found a staircase and went up it.

'Where are we going Draco?' Hermione asked, acting naive. 'Where does this go?'

'This is the Stairway to Heaven.' Draco whispered in her ear.

'You know Led Zeppelin?' Hermione asked in wonder, they _were_ muggle.

Draco then started to hum the dreamy tune to her. She closed her eyes as he carried her, taking it all in. She smiled listening to his sultry voice.

Before Hermione even opened her eyes once more she felt a warm soft material under her. She opened her eyes and looked up. She was in a romantic-tropical style room. The bed was a bamboo, four post, with soft black blankets.

'Draco, what are you doing?' Hermione asked softly, seeing him remove his coat, then bow-tie seductively.

'What does it look like i'm doing? I'm about to consummate our marriage...' He said sensually.

He removed his top clothing, so his chest was bare. Hermione stared up at him still amazed, even after all this time, at how nice he looked without his shirt on.

He then crawled onto the bed next to his wife. He rolled her gently to her side, then unzipped her long dress _very_ slowly. After the zipper stopped, he unclasped her halter top, then slid it down her body.

He wanted to throw her wedding dress, but he also wanted her to remember this day forever and he knew she wouldn't like it if he just tossed it away. He got off the bed and held the dress gently, setting over on a chair. He then walked back over to the bed and looked at his beautiful wife. She was now in white, lace bra and underwear. He smiled. He walked over and took off her shoes one by one. He tossed those aside. He then took his pants off, putting them over a chair, leaving black silk boxers on. He then laid down on top of her, holding up most of his weight by his arms on each side of her shoulders. He bent his elbows a bit, so his body came closer to hers.

He kissed her passionately, tongues battling for supremacy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pleading for him to put all his weight on her, he obliged and laid all his weight on top of her. She moaned quietly as his mouth searched hers. He then moved his lips to her neck and sucked, slowly forming marks on the soft, creamy skin.

'I love you...' Hermione said taking in deep breaths, her eyes closed, she was just savoring the moment.

He heard the words, but just kept sucking her.

'Draco...' She said softly, 'Our luggage is still downstairs.'

He stopped and looked down at her.

'Hermione...it's our honeymoon. Don't ruin the moment, be capricious for once in your life please?'

She smiled and nodded.

'You're right, i'm sorry.' She then lifted her head to kiss him once more.

His fingers roamed her milky skin, moving more slowly as he went over her covered breasts. His lips went to her chest and kissed what was visible. He then made a trail of wet kisses from her stomach to the top of her underwear. Her back arched as he made his way down. He then slipped his fingers into the hem of her lace panties and slowly slid them off, then tossed them aside. He kissed her soft area gently, causing Hermione to moan more loudly than before. He tongue entered her, taking in her warm liquids. She raised her hips, making his tongue enter her further. He continued to drink her up, Hermione was barely breathing, he had never done this to her before. It was a strange pleasure, she didn't want him to stop, she wanted more of him.

'You like?' Draco asked taking his mouth from her.

She answered him with a moan and a barely audible, 'Yeahhh.'

He then planted soft kisses on the inside of her thighs.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him. She put her hand on his chin and lifted it so he was looking at her.

'My turn.' She said softly.

He smirked and got off of her. She sat up and pushed him down against the bed. She pulled off his boxers, and tossed them aside. She straddled him carefully, sitting between his member and navel. She kissed his lips tenderly, but then he bit her bottom lip, asking her to make it more rough. She agreed and pushed her tongue into his mouth. They kissed long and hard, and finally when she pulled away, it was only to take in air. She then licked from his lips down to his pelvic bones. Her throat brushed against his member and she felt that it had hardened generously.

'Oh, why are you teasing me so?' He groaned as she licked dangerously near his erection.

'Because I can...' She smiled.

She then gave up the teasing charade, she too wanted to get on with the best part. She then placed his hardness in her mouth, causing him to moan her name...well, surname.

'Oh...Mrs. Malfoy I do declare you are quite the little temptress...' He groaned.

She worked his member for a bit, but then she came back up to his chest and kissed his chest softly.

He lifted her chin, and brought his face toward hers, kissing her soundly.

He then put his hands on the small of her back, flipping her over, so he was now on top.

She looked up at him questionably.

'I always have to be on top when we get to the actual business...' He said smirking.

She nodded in agreement.

He kissed her lips as he slid his hardness into her. She bit down on his lips as he did, and gripped his back...she probably left marks. He thrust into her tenderly at first, but as her grip on his back relaxed, he went rougher. His rhythm increased more rapidly and became faster. She cried his name loudly as he pumped into her, bring her to an orgasm. She didn't bite her lip to keep in any sound, she let it out freely.

Draco then lifted Hermione's upper body, quickly removing her lace bra and tossing it behind him. He pushed her back down onto the bed and placed a nipple into his mouth, biting it loosely, causing her to moan from a painful pleasure.

Draco picked up more speed as he plunged into her, causing the bed to start to move and squeak, like in the movies (A/N: not that i watch porno, but if any of you have seen Ace Ventura...yup, like that!). It was a good thing they had their own villa and not just a hotel room, because their neighbors would have been very grossed-out and annoyed.

Hermione made small moans with every thrust of Draco. Draco made growling noises as he pumped and released into her. This was turning out to be a very nice honeymoon for the both of them.

Hermione's thighs were squeezing the life out of Draco's side as she climaxed. Draco pulled out of Hermione easily, she was wet and had created a natural lubrication. She pulled Draco's sweaty body against her own. He kissed her forehead lovingly as he slowly slid to her side, his arms holding her like she was porcelain.

They were silent, trying to balance their breathing. They just held each other.

Draco brushed up closer to Hermione, his face hidden in her neck. He now breathed in a steady pattern, air blowing against her neck. She shivered. Draco then pulled a velvet comforter over them that was at the end of the bed. Then they fell into a taintless sleep.


	12. The Plane

Chap. 12 The Plane

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the night sleeping. They were carefree, they had the whole week to swim and sight-see. Which they did a lot of that week.

The next day Hermione and Draco spent the day on the beautiful, secluded beaches, however they did not pull another sex in the water scheme like they did on their suspension...for fear of losing their swimsuits once again. Draco took Hermione to a lovely restaurant for dinner where violins played and couples danced. Hermione especially liked this because Draco was one hell of a dancer.

The week was filled with mountain sight-seeing, ocean liner rides, dances on the beach, extravagant dinners, they even toured old cathedrals (much to Draco's dislike, but Hermione loved it, so of course he did it). The honeymoon was nothing short of perfect. Hermione was blown away every day by the events Draco planned, and Draco was blown away every night at the positions Hermione planned, so all in all they both enjoyed their blessed honeymoon greatly.

Hermione even convinced Draco to fly back to the home...on plane. This was an experience for him. Draco had never been on an airplane, not once. He apparated, flooed, and port-keyed or (if a must) took a car or carriage every where.

'C'mon, baby, we're going to be late for the plane!' Hermione cried pulling her luggage through crowds of people at the Spanish airport.

'There's so many people!' Draco called back dragging his and some of her luggage.

Draco's eye then caught a small, motorized car. He saw an old lady get off of it, taking her bags with.

'Perfect.' Draco said to himself.

Draco ran over to the man driving the cart.

'Oh, I need this.' Draco said.

'You, senor?' the dark driver asked.

'Yes, me. Who else? My wife and I, now if you'd be so kind as to vacate this cart.'

'Excusa, senor?' the man asked confused.

'Vacate...leave.' Draco said smartly.

'Hermione!' Draco called, yelling toward where he saw her shuffle off to.

'I drive this senor.'

'Can't I use it?'

'For elderly, senor.'

'Fuck that, I want it, i'm sick of lugging all this shit around through all these goddamn people,

understand? I want to use this cart!'

'Draco!' Hermione cried from behind him.

Draco's face turned red from guilt.

'Yes my love?' He asked smiling sweetly.

'Wipe that smirk off your face. He doesn't understand why your yelling at him. These carts are _normally_ for elderly people who can't carry their things around. You, however, are strong and physically capable of carrying your luggage.' Hermione said as a matter-of-factly.

'Well, tell him I _want_ to use it.'

'We don't _need_ it, Draco.'

'I didn't say we _needed_ it, I said I _wanted_ it.' Draco snapped back.

'Lo siento, senor, excusaro por mi esposo. A veces el bote ser un loco en la cabasa.

El...umm...nunca paseo en un avion. Puedamos usario esta vehiculo?' She asked in broken Spanish. (A/N: Roughly translated, Hermione said: "I'm sorry, sir, I apologize for my husband. Sometimes he can be crazy in the head. He's...umm...never rode on an airplane. May we use this vehicle?")

The Spanish man laughed.

'Yo como tu. Si, si, tu bote haber un paseo.' The man said comfortably. (A/N: "I like you. Yes, yes, you may have a ride.")

'What did he say?' Draco asked, arms crossed.

'He said he apologizes for acting so uncivil to you. He realizes he was wrong and will be happy to give us a ride to our airline.' She lied, but she didn't want to piss off Draco more.

'Good. I'm glad he came through.' Draco said snobbishly.

'Don't act stupid, Draco.' Hermione said rolling her eyes.

The Spanish man got down from the cart and loaded their bags onto the back. Hermione sat by the man, Draco in the back, pouting from Hermione's ignoring him and sitting with the Spainard.

Hermione chatted in light Spanish with the man. She had learned some Spanish at her muggle school before Hogwarts, she didn't remember much, but she could carry a light conversation.

(A/N: They talked in Spanish, but here is their conversation in English)

'Is the pale man your husband?'

'Yes, he is. This was our honeymoon.'

'Ah, young love. How did you like it?'

'It was lovely. My husband may seem arrogant...which he is at times, but he's also very sweet to me.'

'You seem so young. How old, if I may ask, are you two?'

'We are both 17, but Draco, my husband turns 18 in September.'

'Where are you flying back to?'

'We live in England, but soon are moving to France.'

'Best of luck with him.' The man said jokingly.

'Thank you, i'm sure i'll be very happy.'

'Your husband doesn't look too happy.'

Hermione turned slightly to looked at Draco. His long legs were crossed, along with his arms.

His face was red and turned away, looking at all the muggles crowded in lines with luggage.

'He doesn't like airports.' Hermione stated plainly.

'Well, here is your airline. Madrid Continental.'

'Thank you so much, you've been kind.'

Hermione got out of the cart and stood by Draco.

As the Spanish man unloaded the luggage Hermione talked quietly to Draco.

'Stop pouting.'

'I'm not.' He snapped...obviously pouting.

'Tip him.'

'What?'

'Tip the man, he was kind enough to give us a ride, even though some elderly woman is injured on the floor back there because there was no vehicle for her poor old legs to rest in.'

'Nice, Granger, way to put the guilt trip on me.'

'Malfoy, pay the man.'

'What's up with you and tipping Italians.'

'He's Spanish you inconsiderate bigot.'

'I am not, don't fucking call me that. I married _you_ didn't I?'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing, never mind. I'm just in a sore mood. How much should I tip him?'

'Give him 3 galleons.'

'Three?'

'Yes, that's nothing for you, Draco. Just give it to him...you know what? Fine. Never mind, i'll tip him.'

Hermione then opened her purse.

'No, no, stop it. I'll do it.' Draco sighed.

Draco tapped the man on the shoulder.

'Gracias.' Draco said handing him the coins.

'Ah, gracias, gracias, senor.' The dark man smiled. He then drove off through the crowds.

'Let's just get on the plane.' Draco said taking his luggage and most of Hermione's.

Ten minutes later Draco and Hermione were sitting on the plane, luggage all packed away.

Draco just leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes.

'Ahh...finally...rest and relaxation.' He sighed.

'Reeaally...you can take 17 years of Lucius Malfoy, but you can't take an hour of an Muggle airport. Pathetic.' Hermione said rolling her eyes, opening up a Spanish People magazine.

'Hey, at least I went on this stupid thing with you. I could have given up and apparated easily.' He replied coldly.

'Yes. I suppose.'

'Why are you reading that? You can't even understand it.' Draco said rudely. He obviously was still upset about the fact that he had to take a plane and he would do or say anything now to start a fight.

'I cant understand some of it for your information, Malfoy. Besides, it's the pictures I care about.'

'What's so good about pictures of people you don't even know.'

'You don't know any of those professional quidditch players you read about do you?'

'I know OF them.'

'I also know of Brad Pitt...so I can read about him too.'

'Whatever.'

Hermione glared at him for a few second before returning to the beautiful man in the magazine.

It was not too long later that Draco had fallen asleep.

A noise from the overhead speakers came.

'Hola! We are flying back to London, England. We should arrive at the London Airport at approximately 8:28 PM. This is a five hour flight. We will be ascending in five minutes. Look to the stewardess for information about your safety.'

The message was then repeated in Spanish and Italian.

'Draco...Draco...' Hermione said bumping his arm. 'Wake up, you have to put your safety belt on.'

His eyes fluttered a bit before looking at her.

'What?' He asked groggily.

'Put your strap on.'

'Oh. Do I have to? It's so uncomfortable.'

'Yes you do.'

He growled as he obeyed.

The plane then started to move. Draco gripped Hermione's arm.

'What was that? Are we going to crash? Is something wrong?' He asked hysterically.

'No, no calm down, Draco. It's just getting ready to ascend.' She giggled, taking his hand in her's.

'Oh.' He said, feeling a bit sheepish.

Not too much later, the plane was slowly going into the air.

'Ah!' Draco cried quietly, pushing the sides of his head with his hands.

'What? What's going on?' Hermione asked.

'My head! Something is wrong, I think it's going to explode!' He said quickly.

'Draco, it's okay, it's just from the pressure.'

'It burns! It burns!' He cried exaggerating-like.

She hit him softly.

'Stop complaining, it's not _that_ bad.'

'We Malfoy's have sensitive ear's, i'll have you know. Mine are popping like crazy!'

'We Malfoys...we Malfoys...' She said mockingly. 'Reeally, I would have thought you Malfoy's

would have more courage and not complain so much.'

'Just be quiet until i'm done writhing in pain will you?'

She stuck her tongue out and went back to her magazine, letting Draco "suffer". He then started to curse under his breath.

'God damnit...fucking goodie goodie. Doesn't even care that i'm fucking dying here...'

Hermione smiled to herself as Draco muttered idiotically.

An hour later, the plane was in the air and Draco was once again sleeping.

Hermione was bored beyond all belief.

'Ugh...stupid husband...doesn't even stay awake to talk to me on this stupid five hour flight.'

A pretty stewardess came over to Hermione.

'Can I get you anything, miss? Soda? Juice? Alcohol?'

'Oh, could I have scotch and orange juice please?'

After the woman checked her ID, she gave the drink to Hermione. (A/N: I don't know the legal age for drinking in Europe...but I decided to make it 16 in my story, which is crazy young, I know, but Hermione isn't going to get a fake ID now is she?)

'Thank you.' Hermione replied.

The woman smiled and walked away, just after catching a glimpse of Draco.

'Mmm...scotch scotch scotch. Scotchy scotch scotch...' Hermione mumbled as she downed her drink.

Draco's eyes slowly opened.

'Mmm...I smell something good.' He murmured. 'Ooh, scotch, let me have some.'

'No, it's mine. Get your own.' Hermione said drinking the last sip.

'Goddamn women...' Draco growled.

The same lady walked by again.

'Oh, excuse me?' Draco said grabbing her arm.

'Yes?' the woman asked, eyes twinkling, 'May I help you?'

'Can I get a scotch on the rocks?'

'Of course, sir.' She smiled.

'Thanks doll.' Draco said, smiling sadistically at Hermione.

She just narrowed her eyes at him.

The woman poured Draco's drink generously.

'If you need anything else...anything at all...just ask.' The pretty woman said just before walking down the aisle.

Hermione scoffed.

'What?' Draco asked, happily sipping his drink.

'She pretty much just through a mile-high invite to you...' Hermione snorted.

'A what?'

'You don't know what the mile-high club is?' Hermione asked.

'No. Should I?'

'Come with me.' Hermione said.

'Where?'

'To the bathroom.'

'I don't want to go to the bathroom. I want to finish my delightful scotch.'

'Get your ass up and follow me. I'm going to educate you.'

He rose his eyebrow and and reluctantly followed her to the back of the airplane.

'This one isn't occupied.' Hermione said.

'Then go.' Draco said.

'Come in with me.'

'Uhh...okay.' Draco said, he didn't want to fight, he really didn't know where this was going.

Hermione walked in, then Draco. He shut the door with difficulty.

'Hermione we can't both fit in here.' He commented.

He turned and looked at her. She had a seductive smile on her face. She hopped up on the small sink and opened her legs, pulling his body close to her.

'Come here and kiss me.' She demanded.

He happily acquiesced. He pressed his lips firmly against her's.

'Now...unzip.' She said between kisses.

He pulled away.

'What?' He asked in bewilderment.

'You're pants, imbecile, unzip your pants.' She said she she lifted her flowy skirt, pulling down her thong.

He smirked as he watched her do so...he was starting to understand what the 'mile-high club' meant.

He unzipped and got out of his pants quickly, but with some trouble. He then began to take off his boxers, he got them to his knees when Hermione grabbed his hands.

'No time no time.' She said pressing her lips to his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her naked self against his bare member.

'Ohhh, a quickie?' He asked happily.

She didn't respond verbally, she just pressed harder against his member, telling him to hurry and put himself inside her.

He obliged. He pushed her against the side wall and pounded into her quickly.

Hermione let out a quick moan.

'Ohhh!'

He put his lips to her ear and bit playfully. Her fingers gripped his shoulders as he pumped into her. As he moved in and out of her, the hits against the wall started to cause soaps to fall out of a cupboard. Hermione then pushed against him, making him fall back and then he set her back against the door.

'Oh...Hermione...this is a nice lesson.' He breathed into her ear, sucking on her neck.

'Mmmmhmmm.' She moaned as he continued to pump into her.

Just as Hermione was starting to reach her climax, Draco pressed his lips firmly against her's, so loud moans would not emerge from her mouth. Just as Draco was considering pulling out, something shocking happened.

Draco and Hermione felt themselves falling. The bathroom door's clasp suddenly gave-way and the door swung open! The couple, still joined, fell into the small aisle. A plane full of passengers all turned to look. A little boy even was waiting outside the bathroom, eyes wide. Draco's back was on the floor, Hermione on top, people would have been able to see their privates, but thank fully and lucky for the couple, Hermione's flowing skirt covered them.

Draco looked up at Hermione, who's face was the color of a cherry. The little boy was smiling, but then quickly taken away by an older, shocked woman, presumably his mother.

'Oh shit.' Draco said when he looked back at the people.

No one talked as Draco and Hermione pulled themselves back into the bathroom, trying to keep everything covered.

'Sorry, 'bout that ladies and gentlemen.' Draco blushed.

The flirty stewardess blushed seeing Draco that way, but she also appeared to have look disappointed.

Draco then shut the loose door on he and Hermione.

'Oh. My. God.' Hermione stammered, 'I'm so embarrassed!'

'I'm not, that was fucking hilarious! Did you see some of the faces of those people?' He cried laughing.

'Draco, shhhh! They'll hear you.'

'I don't think anything I say now will shock them...do you?'

Hermione laughed.

'I guess not.'

They got re-dressed and Draco opened the door for Hermione. As she stepped out before him, he slapped her ass.

'Thanks for the lesson baby.' He winked.

She blushed.

As they walked to their seats, many people muttered things and stared. Some men winked at Hermione, some women blushed when they looked at Draco.

Once they got back to their seats, Draco smirked and turned to look at Hermione.

'Well, this was one experience i'll _never_ forget.'


	13. Visiting the Burrow

Chap. 13 Visiting the Burrow

Hermione and Draco landed and got off the plane...evil eyes of elderly women and mothers did not cease until Draco and Hermione were out of the airport. Draco for one thought it was hilarious, Hermione was just embarrassed.

'Hermione, we're married and young...people should expect it.' He would say.

'Not in public.' She would reply, walking out as fast as her small legs could carry her.

Draco and Hermione apparated back to the manor, once they got out of the airport, greeted ecstatically by Narcissa.

Hermione told Narcissa about how beautiful and magical the honeymoon was. Draco spoke about how much he hated the airport and the plane...except the lesson, but of course neither spoke of that incident!

The young couple then apparated to the Granger's home. The also told them what a great time they add, Draco didn't complain about the airport here. They mostly spoke of all the sight-seeing they did.

They also discusses about when they were going to go to France to find a home and get ready for their teaching jobs. Draco thought it best to leave in the beginning of August, since the school year started the beginning of September. Richard advised to go in July, soon, because it's alot harder to find a house than the think. Draco wisely decided to listen.

It was July 29th when Hermione and Draco decided to leave for France. Hermione decided to make a surprise visit to the burrow, she knew Harry was there, too, he always goes there for the end half of summer. Draco decided not to go with Hermione, he knew her friends would probably prefer to say good bye to their best friend without him there. Besides, he had to go say adieu to Blaise...and most likely Destiny.

Hermione walked up to the burrow's wooden door and knocked, after apparating there that morning. She hoped everyone was awake, it was noon...she assumed Molly made sure they were all up and fed by now.

'Oh Merlin!' Molly cried when she opened the door. 'Hermione, dear, what a lovely surprise!'

The older, red-headed woman brought Hermione in a tight embrace.

Sounds of many feet were heard running down stairs.

'Hermione!' Harry and Ron cried excitedly.

'Ahhh!' Ginny squealed.

They all ran over to their comrade and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

'How have you been?' Ginny asked, 'Where's Draco?'

'Why must you bring up Malfoy at such a happy time for me?' Ron asked scrunching his face.

Harry hit Ron, giving him a 'don't-piss-Hermione-off' look.

'Draco is saying good bye to Blaise.' Hermione smiled.

'Good bye? Why is he going some place?' Ron asked, then mumbled, 'Permanently please.'

'Yes, I came over today to tell you Draco and I leave for France tomorrow morning.' Hermione explained slowly.

The once three happy faces of her friends turned to ones of worry and sadness.

'Oh. You came to say good bye to then?' Harry asked.

'I couldn't leave without saying good bye.' Hermione replied.

'Well, come in, Hermione, stay for awhile.' Ginny said, trying to smile.

Hermione walked in, Ron shut the door.

'Where are Fred and George?' Hermione asked trying to lighten the mood.

'Umm...out buying supplies for thier store.' Ron said.

'Oh, I was hoping to see them too.' Hermione said.

'They'll be back soon.' Ginny responded.

'Good.' Hermione smiled.

An awkward silence filled the room. The friends all were trying to comprehend that Hermione was moving to another country tomorrow...with their once sworn enemy.

'You guys, France is not that far.' Hermione said, 'We'll see each other still, just not every day like we used to.'

'Yeah.' Ron sighed.

Then the front door opened quickly, the two red-headed twins walked in carrying loads of prank toys and candies. Hermione was thankful that they were talking loud and happily.

'Hermione! What are you doin' here?' Fred cried when he saw her.

Hermione smiled and stood up. The twins set thier items down, taking turns hugging her and swinging her around.

'I came to visit, is that a crime?' Hermione asked them playfully, hands on hips.

'Nah, but that look on Ron's face is.' George laughed.

Everyone looked over at Ron, who was wearing a pouting-sad face.

'Fuck off.' Ron muttered.

'Ooh, our little Ronnikins learned a new word!' Fred cried, with a happy-parent tone.

'Be nice you two!' Hermione said hitting them softly.

'So, how was the honeymoon with your snake-prince?' George asked curiously.

'Perfect.' Hermione smiled.

'Tell us!' Ginny exclaimed, a bright smile on her face.

Hermione told them MOST of the things they did, not everything of course.

'That sucks.' Fred commented after she was done.

'What! Why!' Hermione asked.

'You didn't even fuck once!'

'Well, she's not going to tell us _that_ part idiot!' George laughed. 'Of course they did that! Why else go on the honeymoon?'

Harry laughed apprehensively.

'Well, I think it sounds absolutely lovely!' Ginny squealed happily.

'You would.' Ron said rolling his eyes.

'Oh don't tell me that you don't think that sounded fun Ron, just pretend it was you and

Lavender!' Ginny said spitting out her tongue.

'Lavender?' Molly cried from the den, 'Who's Lavender!'

Harry started to laugh, along with everyone BUT Ron.

'Gin-ny!' Ron gritted through his teeth.

'OH! That's Ronny's girlfriend, mother!' Fred chuckled. 'Lavender Brown, right, Ronnikins?'

Molly bounced excitedly into the kitchen.

'What? My Ronald has a girlfriend? Since when?'

'You didn't tell her?' Hermione asked.

'He didn't want her to make a big deal out of it.' Harry laughed, patting Ron on the back.

'Yeah, mom, Lavender and Ron have been going out for awhile, they went to the Christmas Dance and EVERYTHING together! Lavender also caught the bouquet at the wedding, remember?' Ginny said.

Ron was now bright red.

'Oh yeah!' George yelled, 'I nearly forgot, so when are you gonna ask the little pretty to marry

you?'

'I'm not going to marry her.' Ron said angrily.

'Oh, c'mon Ron, you know your obsessed with her!' Ginny cried, messing up her brother's hair.

'Bloody hell, can't you all just leave me alone?' Ron asked annoyed.

'Well, invite her over to he house for dinner this week, Ronald.' Molly said.

'Fine. Maybe.' Ron muttered.

'Haha! Yea! Lavender!' Ginny giggled. 'She's actually pretty, mom!'

'Oh, i'm so happy for you, Ronald.' Molly smiled kissing his cheek before returning to the den.

'Yah. Thanks.' Ron pouted.

Ron then turned to Ginny and gave her a death glare.

'Sorry.' She shrugged.

'Ron, she was going to find out sooner or later anyway.' Hermione reasoned.

'I rather would have had it later than sooner.' He snapped.

'Well, there's no point in complaining about it now, mate.' Harry commented, 'The deeds done.'

'Does mom know about _you_ and _Ginny_?' Ron asked Harry, burrowing his eyebrows.

'Mom!' Ginny cried, 'Harry and I are going out!'

'Now she does.' Harry smiled.

'You are!' Molly exclaimed running back into the room.

'Oh Ginerva, congratulations!' Molly smiled kissing her cheek. Harry rolled his eyes hearing 'Ginerva'. Molly then turned to Harry and kissed his cheek too. 'I'm so happy, Harry dear.'

'Me too.' Harry muttered.

'Anyone else going out with people?' Molly asked.

Fred and George raised their long arms grinning (referring to their long-time girlfriends, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson).

'Well, yes, I know. Thank you for informing me again anyhow.' Molly smiled.

'No problem mom.' they chimed together.

'Hey, how come Draco proposed to Hermione after only like four months, and you boys have been going out with Angelina and Alicia for like two years and you haven't asked them?' Ginny asked.

'Easy-' Fred started.

'-we're lazy.' George finished. 'Really, Ginny, why do you asked such stupid questions?'

Ginny wrinkled her nose and spit her tongue out.

'Harry, shut up your mindless girlfriend.' Fred joked.

'i'll get yelled at.' Harry groaned.

Fred then motioned a invisible whip and made a matching noise.

'Need me to loosen that leash for ya, Harry ol' pal?' Fred laughed.

'Shut up.' Harry moaned.

They all talked together for another few hours. However, Hermione had to get home to her prince, the visit had to end eventually. They bid their good byes, Ginny and Hermione even shed a few tears...Ron did too, even though he denied it.

'Hello, Draco.' a tall black haired man said.

'Hey, Mr. Zabini, Blaise home?' Draco asked, stepping into the Zabini home.

'Yeah, he's in his room with Destiny.'

'Thanks.' Draco nodded, going to the stairs.

'Shit...he's up having an orgy...' Draco muttered quietly to himself.

Draco went up the carpeted stairs, taking two at a time. He went down a hall, to a black door.

There was a 'Women Only' sign on his door. Draco laughed, remembering when he and Blaise stole that restroom sign from a shop in Hogsmeade. Draco pounded on the door loudly, making sure Blaise heard him.

'Ma, I said i'm busy!' Blaise yelled from inside the room.

'It's me, Draco!' he yelled back. 'Get off your lady and let me in asshole.'

Draco heard Blaise laugh and groan.

Blaise opened the door, wearing red boxers.

'Hey fucker, what's up?' Blaise asked laughing.

'Nothing, I see your in boxers, Destiny's here isn't she?'

'Yah, she just went into my bathroom to put some clothes on.' He chuckled.

'Ahh...you do know the sun is still up, your parents are home, AND I heard your sister in the room next door. Haven't you ever gotten caught?'

'No. They don't come in my room unless they knock first. And what does the sun have anything to do with anything?' Blaise asked cocking his head to the side in wonder.

'I guess nothing, it just means everyone in your house is awake and could hear if you were getting fucked, right?'

'No. Silencing spell...we ARE wizards, Drake.'

'Yeah yeah, forget it.' He laughed.

'So, how was the honeymoon? I'm assuming it was pleasurable.' Blaise winked walking over to a couch and sitting on it. Draco followed.

'It was VERY nice.' Draco laughed.

'So, I never asked you before, I know you and her had sex awhile ago, but were you the one who broke the lil' lady in?' Blaise asked nonchalantly.

Draco just gave him a questionable look.

'Drake, just tell me. I probably already know the answer. Granger was a virgin wasn't she?'

'Yeah she _was_.'

'So...how was she?'

Draco laughed.

'You astound me, Zabini.'

'Answer the question, fucker. I need to know whether to add her to my list or not.'

Draco gave him a death glare.

'I'm just fucking around, Draco! I'm not going to make a move on your wife! In all serious though, was Hermione good?'

'I'm not going to answer that.' Draco stated.

'I take that as a "hell yeah!" or else you wouldn't have married her.' Blaise smirked.

Draco laughed.

'Whatever man.'

Then a scantily clad Destiny came out of the bathroom. She was in a lime green tube dress, the length of her dress ended under her butt.

'I thought she went to get dressed.' Draco said sarcastically, gazing at the girl's long legs.

'I am.' Destiny said in a French accent. She came over and sat on Blaise's lap. 'So, how are you, Draco? And your wife?'

'Good. Hermione's good too. You?'

'Oh fine.' She smiled without real interest.

'So, what good deed did I do to deserve such pleasurable company as yourself, Draco?' Blaise said jokingly.

'I came to tell you Hermione and I move to France tomorrow morning. I came to say good bye.'

'What? Your fucking moving already?' Blaise asked pushing Destiny off of him.

'Yeah, tomorrow morning.'

'Wow...you were serious about moving away? But you get the manor.'

'I know, I gave it to my mother. Hermione and I are going to bye a house in France.'

'Really?' Destiny asked, 'Maybe we'll be neighbors!'

She then smacked Blaise's chest.

'Maybe you'll finally come to ME, since Draco is moving down there.' She said evilly. 'I always have to come to you! You never have been to France!'

'I have to!' Blaise yelled, 'Remember, that one time two years ago!'

'Oh god! Coming down because you paid one of those dumbass floozies too much on accident doesn't count!' She shrieked.

'Well, you can't say I didn't go to France, because I have so just be quiet.' Blaise snapped.

'You're so mean.' She growled crossing her arms, breasts popping up nearly out of her dress.

'Oh shut up, Destiny, i've never laid a hand on you unless you wanted me to...which is all the time so you better stop your attitude.' Blaise said rolling his eyes.

Destiny's eyes bulged and she stormed back into the bathroom.

'Blaise, you better calm down. She's your means of enjoyment.' Draco stated.

'Naw, she's fine. We've gone through this everyday since the time we started going out, I don't worry so you sure in hell shouldn't.'

'How long have you and her been going out?'

'A year and some.'

'And you've NEVER gone to France to see her?'

'Nah. She doesn't want me to.'

'That's not what it sounds like, you should come visit me down there sometimes and see your girl. She'd like that. I swear to you, Zabini, if you do something nice for them, out of the blue, the sex is ten times as good.' Draco smiled. He said this, knowing it would be the only thing to get Blaise to go down to France.

'Really? It's already like ten times better than my last girlfriend...and that French hooker...and the English one but even more better? You don't need to tell me twice. I'll see you and Hermione down there soon.'

Blaise grinned.

'Great. Until later then.' Draco said standing up.

Blaise met him and they did a one-handed hug.

'Bye.' Blaise said.

Draco slowly walked over to the door, listening for Blaise and Destiny.

'C'mere sexy.' Blaise cooed to Destiny.

'You don't appreciate anything I do.' Destiny said angrily.

'You think so? Come here so I can show you how much I appreciate you.' Blaise said raspy.

Draco then heard a giggle and he left the room quickly, ready to go back to his wife.


	14. Leaving

Chap. 14 Leaving

The next morning Hermione gathered all her luggage that she previously packed the night before and loaded them into a European Cab that would take her to the Manor.

Draco woke up that morning at the Manor nearly restless because his wife was absent from his bed. He struggled with the fact that Hermione wanted to stay one last night in her old house with her parents, but he knew how much it meant to her so he didn't press the matter. He stretched as he rolled out of bed, his once-short, now long blonde hair angled in every direction. He lazily brushed his teeth and washed his face before going to his closets and drawers to start packing...yup...he's what you'd call a procrastinator.

Hermione and her parents shed a few tears as Hermione said goodbye.

'Make sure you write as soon as you get there!' Anne said between sad whimpers.

'I will.' Hermione said back, choking through tears.

'If you need _anything_, just remember your mother and I will be here, don't be afraid to ask us.'

Richard said hugging his baby girl.

'Thank you. I love you both so much, and i'll miss you, but please don't worry too much...Draco takes good care of me.'

'We know. We love you, too.' Anne replied, kissing Hermione's cheek. 'Goodbye Hermione, dear.'

Hermione smiled, but small tears still fell from the corners of her eyes as she sat in the continental cab.

'Draco-dear, do you need any help?' Narcissa asked walking into her son's room.

'NO, Mother. I think I can pack on my own, thank you.' Draco said rolling his eyes, but his

mother couldn't see because his back was to her and he was happy for this because he knew if he'd look at her, he'd see her genuine concern, although she'd try to hide it and his boosted-ego would soften.

'I know you can do it on your own...' She trailed sadly.

He finally turned around.

'But?' He asked.

'But your my little boy and this might be the last time I get to do anything for you.' She finished.

Draco sighed. This is exactly what he didn't want to hear or see...his strong mother getting emotional. He didn't know what to do.

Draco felt sad and happy to move so soon. He desperately wanted to start his new life with Hermione in the country of Romance, but he's also loved his mother for so long and now been able to show it or act on it because of his father. Now his father was finally gone, and soon he himself would be too. Even though Narcissa said she'd be okay here at the Manor by herself, because of her friends, Draco still felt horrible and guilty for doing so.

'Yes, mother, I would love your help.' He finally said with a smile.

Narcissa formed a smile on her pretty, worried face as she came over and started to pull things out from Draco's closet.

Hermione cried silently in the cab ride on the way to the Manor.

She was leaving her parents at 17, to move to another country with her husband and start a career in a new territory with a new culture. Hermione was always a pretty brave girl, but right now she's never been more scared nor more excited in her whole life. Mixed emotions were flowing through her body. She still hadn't learned French, how was she going to communicate?

'Shoot...Draco and I forgot about teaching me French.' She thought.

She hoped she could figure out a magic translation spell.

Her stomach flipped as the cab pulled up to the Malfoy Manor.

Within an hour, Narcissa and Draco had packed up alot of his clothes.

'Are you sure you don't want to bring it all?' Narcissa asked.

'I'm positive, not all of the items will fit in down there so Hermione and I will have to do a lot of shopping.'

'I suppose. I guess i'm glad you aren't taking them all, occasionally i'll have to come in here and look at them. I'm sure they'll have your scent on them for a while after you leave.' Narcissa said looking into his closet.

Draco looked at his downcast mother and his heart went out to her.

'Mother, please don't start saying things like that.'

'I'm sorry, Draco...but you are my only child and now your going away. I just wish I could have

had longer with you.' She said this quietly, holding back tears.

Draco walked up to her and hugged her.

'Mother, this isn't a permanent goodbye. Whenever Hermione and I have vacation or breaks, we'll come back to England. Apparation doesn't take too much time out of our busy lives.'

'I know. Well, what other things do you want to bring?' Narcissa asked releasing her son.

'Essentials. Furniture, bed clothes, etc...I can buy all those things there after we find a house.'

Then a prettily dressed Hermione quietly walked into Draco's room.

Hermione was wearing a white, eyelit dress that went to her knees, with small white and blue flowers in her curly hair. Draco smiled at her and quickly skipped over to her, kissing her softly, but hungrily.

'I missed you last night.' He whispered to her.

She just smiled up at him.

He looked at her and noticed red tear streaks and glossy eyes.

'Are you alright?' He asked concerned, 'Were you crying?'

She nodded, wiping her eyes.

'Just hard to say good bye.' She replied, 'I'm okay.'

'Good. Well, I am almost done packing.'

Hermione laughed lightly.

'You're not dressed AND you're not finished packing?' She asked.

Narcissa spoke up from the back of the room.

'Draco just started packing this morning, Hermione dear.'

'Oh really? A bit lazy last night were we?' Hermione asked Draco smiling.

'Just a bit, but i'm nearly done. And it doesn't take me long to get ready.' Draco smirked.

'Not long? Your precious hair takes nearly 10 minutes.' Hermione sighed.

'That's not long.' Draco replied in all seriousness.

Hermione laughed and sat on his bed, waiting patiently as he and Narcissa finished.

Draco had five bags full of clothes, Italian shoes, and one bag of body essentials.

He moussed his hair, but let it hand and dry naturally. The now popular Draco "organized-mess" look. It may have taken him a few years to perfect this look, but Hermione was glad for it. He also arranged his outfit to coordinate with Hermione.

He put on a silk white shirt that had blue stripes, and dark, fashionable jeans. They were going to be looking for a house where muggles were, so he had to play the part.

Narcissa had gone down to arrange the magical limo to take them to France.

'My baby looks good...' Hermione said smoothly as she slid off of Draco's big bed. She headed over to the smirking blonde, swaying her lips as she walked.

'So does mine.' He replied as her hands moved up to his chest. He took hold of her hands and put them behind his neck. He leaned down and planted short, sweet kisses to her milky neck.

'I- (kiss) -love- (kiss)- this- (kiss)- dress.' He said between kisses.

Then he moved his lips to her ear.

'I can't wait to get it off.'

Hermione giggled.

'When we get to France shouldn't we look for a home?' Hermione asked.

'That can wait a day.' He responded, moving to her soft lips.

He moved one hand to her chin, the other to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

They made out for a few minutes, then released, gasping for air, just as Narcissa walked through the door.

'The limo is ready.'


	15. France

Chap. 15 France

Draco and Hermione said goodbye to Narcissa, then entered the black limo which took them to a Knight Bus that would quickly take them to Paris.

'So, we get to Paris, unpack at our hotel, then?'

'Then we have some fun,' Draco smirked, 'You know, wear the bed in a bit.'

Hermione held onto Draco tightly as the bus flew through the cities quickly.

'Why is this thing so fast?' Hermione asked, her arms wrapped around Draco's waist.

'I suppose it's so muggles won't see it.'

'Paris wi' be comin' up within thee hour!' A Jamaican voice cried from the front of the bus.

'That IS fast!' Hermione cried.

Hermione looked out her and Draco's window. It was a sunny, clear day. She then saw a tall structure.

'Draco? Is that the Eiffel Tower? It is! We're here!' Hermione cried excitedly, kissing Draco on the cheek.

Soon Hermione and Draco were in front of a nice hotel. A Hilton...would Draco go for anything less?

'Have a nice time Paris!' The Jamaican cried.

Hermione and Draco thanked the driver and the bus flew off at a rapid pace. Hermione and

Draco grabbed their luggage and brought it into the elaborate hotel lobby. They walked up to the front desk.

(A/N: I don't really speak French at all so bear with me on the translations)

'Bonjour monsieur et mademoiselle.' A tall dark haired man in a rich suit said.

Draco was about to talk back but he looked at Hermione and saw confusion. He turned to the

French man and asked, 'Parlez-vous anglais?'

'Yes, I speak English.' The man answered, still barely recognizable as English. 'How may I 'elp vou?'

'We have reservations under Malfoy.' Draco replied.

'Ah, yes voom seven-tventy-vun. Do vue need 'elp vith your bags?'

'Yes, send the bellboy, s'il vous plaît (A/N: please).'

The man handed Draco keys, then Hermione and Draco left their luggage and walked to an

elevator.

'Draco, you only used a few words in French and I still didn't know anything that man said.' Hermione sighed.

'It's okay, baby, being here long enough will automatically teach you.' Draco said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

She smiled and nodded.

They reached the seventh floor and found their room quickly. The room was navy and cream. It was very big, however, the bed was the biggest thing in the room.

Hermione squealed excitedly and ran over and jumped on the luscious bed. However, as soon as she jumped onto it, she slid right off the other side.

'Ahh!' She screamed as she landed on the floor.

'Hermione? What did you do?' Draco asked laughing.

Hermione giggled as she stood up.

'Wow! These are really silky sheets!' She laughed.

'You just don't know how to jump on to a bed!' Draco reprimanded.

He backed up to the door and took a "runner's pose".

'1! 2! 3!' Hermione counted off.

Draco ran and jumped onto the bed.

'Oh shit!' Draco yelled as he didn't stop slidding.

-BAM-

He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Hermione laughed hysterically.

'Wow, you sure showed me, Draco!'

Silk sheets were twisted around Draco.

'Shut up.' He mumbled as he tried pulling them off of himself.

Hermione smiled at her pouting husband.

She removed her jacket and tossed it on the bed. She then crawled onto the floor, on top of him.

'Let me help you get untangled.' She said softly.

She leaned in and started to kiss him as she tore away the sheets from his body. Draco reached his hands out, held her face and pulled her to him closer.

The sheets were now off of him, but Hermione covered him instead.

'Let's get this heavy jacket off of you.' Hermione cooed in his ear.

He quickly removed it and she threw it up on the bed. She straddled him and kissed his neck as she started unbuttoning his silk shirt. He leaned his head back, making more room for her lips to wander. The silk shirt slid off his shoulders and she kissed his chest. He smiled down at her and she smirked, not taking her eyes from his as she gently bit his nipples. She licked them, then blew on them, causing him to form a hard erection.

'Ohhh...my love.' He moaned softly.

She sensually kissed his lips, then she leaned up to his ear.

'You want me?' She asked.

He nodded in response.

'Then take me.' She whispered.

He smirked devilishly and quickly sat up. She fell backwards landing on the sheets. He threw off the rest of his shirt and then leaned down and kissed her soundly. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. Their tongues fought for dominance, of course Draco won. Small moans escaped from Hermione's throat.

Draco put his hand at the small of her back and lifted her from the floor. His other hand unzipped her dress. He slid it above her head and then tossed it on the bed. She was laying under him in white undergarments. She moved her hands to his chest, leaning up to kiss him.

'I love you.' She said breathlessly between kisses.

Her hands moved to his pants. She loosened his belt and tossed it aside. She then unzipped his pants and reached in, gently massaging his throbbing erection. He moaned loudly at her touch.

'Ohh, i love you, too, baby.' He groaned.

Draco then started to press his body against her's. She groaned from the pressure between him and the hard floor.

'Sorry.' He sighed.

He pulled her hands from his pants and stood up. He bent down and gently swooped her into his arms, then set her on the bed.

He removed his own pants and then laid back on top of his fair wife.

'Better?' He asked huskily.

'Mmhm...' She moaned as she nibbled on the soft skin below his ear.

Then a knock sounded at the door.

'Partir!' Draco yelled in French. (A/N: It means 'Go away!') He then began to slide his hands up and down Hermione's thigh.

'Draco!' Hermione snapped, 'Be nice.'

Draco rolled his eyes.

'You didn't even know what I said.' He replied.

'I can tell it wasn't nice.'

The person knocked again.

'Que voulez- vouz?' Draco asked. (A/N: What do you want?)

'Message, monsieur. Un oiseau étrange a volé dedans à l'entrée partant d'une note pour Monsieur Malfoy.' (A/N: Message, sir. A strange bird flew in the lobby leaving a note for a Mister Malfoy.)

Draco made a low growling sound and rolled off of Hermione.

He opened the door in his boxers.

'Qui?' Draco drawled.

The man handed Draco a note and then walked away quickly.

'Who's it from?' Hermione asked getting off the bed and throwing on a red silk robe.

'My mother of course.' Draco sighed pulling open the Malfoy wax seal.

He read aloud;

'Dearest Draco and Hermione, Have a splendid time and new life in France. Good luck. Owl me back when you find a nice home, I'd like to visit soon. Love, Mother.'

'Your mother is so sweet.' Hermione said smiling, looking over Draco's shoulder.

'Yeah, now let's get back to business.' Draco said huskily throwing the letter aside and pulling

Hermione close to him. But she pushed him away.

'No, Draco, Narcissa's letter reminded me that I was supposed to owl my parents when I got here.'

'Ohhh, c'mon baby. Just a quick one...'

'You have had enough for right now.' She winked, 'Now let me write my parents, then let's go sight-seeing. if it's not to late.'

'And if it's too late?' Draco asked with hope.

'Then we'll have to see the Eiffel Tower at night and lit up beautifully.' Hermione smiled.


	16. Eiffel Tower

Chap. 16 Eiffel Tower

Hermione and Draco got dressed quickly. Hermione through on a red dress and Draco through on his silk shirt and dress pants back on. They locked their room door and left the hotel.

'It's six PM.' Draco said. 'It's going to be dark soon.'

'Well, we can get some dinner and then go to the Eiffel Tower, we've never seen it!' She replied excitedly.

'What do you feel like eating?'

'French food.' She smiled.

'Good call.' He chuckled.

They had a nice dinner at an authentic French restaurant. It was beautiful and good service. They were pleasantly full.

'We need to burn off these calories.' Hermione said after they paid the bill.

'Are _you_ thinking what _i'm_ thinking, my love?' Draco asked with a seductive smirk.

She smiled.

'Well, if your thinking a nice walk to the Eiffel Tower, then yes.' She responded grinning.

'Not what I was thinking.' He grumbled.

'C'mon, baby, it's eight. It's just dark, the Eiffel Tower must look so pretty lit up!' She cried, grabbing his hand.

He trudged along next to her, not taking his hand from hers. After a few minutes, his arm was around her shoulder, and her arm around his waist. He occasionally would plant kisses on her forehead as they walked.

'Draco, when are we going to look for a house?' She asked.

'Tomorrow we can start if you want.' He responded.

'When do we start teaching? September 4th?'

'Yes.'

'I'm nervous.' She said, voice shaky.

'Don't be, Hermione, you are brilliant, you will be the best teacher there. I just hope none of those little pricks try anything on you. Some of them might even be older than you by a few weeks.'

Hermione laughed. She was pretty young for their class. She turned 17 just a few months before she graduated, Draco turns 18 in the next month, a little after they start Beauxbatons.

'When do we go tour it and figure it all out there? I want to see what it looks like.'

'We go like the week before, to get situated with the place, see our offices, get our rooms ready, etc...' Draco said.

'Do we get to share a room?'

'I believe so actually. I don't think they'd spilt up a husband and wife.' Draco smirked.

'Draco...you know we can't do anything crazy...there are students every where there!' Hermione scolded.

'We can do crazy things...but we also have to perfect the silencing charm.' He said winking at her.

'Oh okay...' She said with sarcasm.

They walked for a few more minutes, and then the Eiffel Tower was easily visible. It lit up the vicinity around it.

'Oh Draco! It looks so beautiful!' Hermione giggled, 'C'mon! Let's go! Quick!'

She started to run, then stopped short.

'Hermione, what are--'

Draco then saw Hermione take a black camera out of her purse. She took about ten pictures of the outside of the tower.

'Hermione, I think that's enough. What if there's lots of things you want to take pictures of

FROM the tower?' Draco asked.

'Draco...Draco...Draco...do you really think i'm that dense? I put a spell on this camera...the flim will never run out.' She grinned.

'Ahh...brilliant girl.'

She nodded, took his hand and ran over to the Tower.

After about a half hour they were finally at the top...Draco more or less complained the whole time.

'Are we up to the top yet?' Draco whined, 'I'm bored!'

'You'd think with all that Quidditch, you'd be in shape enough to walk up this!' Hermione cried, filled with energy.

'I am! i'm just bored! Nothing to do with strength or endurance!' He snapped.

'Mmmhmmm...' She mumbled, not believing him.

They reached the top, as another couple was leaving.

'Good...I hate when other people are interrupting us.' Draco mumbled.

Hermione laughed. She looked out the tower.

She stared in silence for a few moments...taking the view in. She then felt arms slid around her waist, and lips on her neck.

'It's so beautiful.' Hermione sighed as Draco kissed her.

'Mmhm...' He mumbled, moving up to her jaw line.

Hermione turned around so she was looking at him, her frontal body against his.

'I love this...you and me, here. It seems so right.' She said smiling up at him.

He simply smiled at her. This reassured her comment was right on with what he was thinking.

His smile caused her knees to buckle. She tightened her grip on him, holding herself up. He felt her tension and leaned down and kissed her.

'I love you so much.' She replied after his soft lips caressed hers.

'I love you, too.'

He then leaned down and kissed her more passionately than before. His tongue, massaging hers, deepening the kiss.

His hands slipped down intentionally to Hermione's butt, and squeezed it gently as he continued to play tonsil hockey.

He then pushed up to her, pushing her body against the wall of the tower. He moved his lips to her neck, causing small moans to escape from her mouth, which was now free. He pushed his erection against her thigh.

'Can you feel what you do to me?' He asked huskily in her ear.

She giggled quietly, pulling him closer to her.

'Yeah...I feel it...' She sighed.

'Can I have you?' He asked raspy-like.

In response she gently nibbled the soft skin under his ear. She lifted her leg up around his waist as he pulled the other leg up. He placed his hands under her thighs, holding her up as he kissed her neck.

Hermione slowly grinded against his erection, causing him to harden more. He felt his pants grow uncomfortably tighter. Noises started to emerge from the both of them. Noises telling each other they wanted more.

Draco quickly began to unbutton Hermione's top. He was at the middle of the blouse when:

'Hé vous gosses ! Que faites-vous dedans ici?' A man with a flash light cried. (Hey you kids! What are you doing in here!)

Hermione and Draco pulled away from each other and looked at the man running at them. Hermione jumped down from Draco.

'C'mon!' Draco cried grabbing her hand.

The man was over-weight and had some trouble chasing them. Hermione and Draco ran around him and darted down the many stairs.

'Draco! Stop! I have to button up!' Hermione cried, as Draco pulled her down the stairs quickly.

'No time! No time! That's public indecent exposure, we gotta hurry!' Draco cried, laughing.

'Why are you laughing then?'

'It's hilarious!' He replied breathless.

Hermione and Draco finally reached the bottom. A small family, with young children were at the buttons. Hermione's black bra was clearly visible. The father's eyes widened, the mother's narrowed and the kids laughed.

'Soyez haut soigneux là, l'homme là est vers le haut bande recherchant la nourriture.' Draco said to them. (Be careful up there, the man up there is strip searching for food.)

The family whispered things and hurried off quickly, the mother hitting the smiling father as they sprinted.

Draco laughed and turned to Hermione, she had just finished her last button.

'I'm tainting you.' He said.

'What?'

'Hermione Granger had sex in public, and on a plane...all because of me...' He smirked.

'Well, this Hermione MALFOY is a bit more dangerous...you've become less so, now we even out.' She smiled, 'Don't take all the credit either, I was bound to get bored of being perfect

eventually. You just hurried the process.'

He laughed sarcastically and took her hand.

It was very dark out now, they walked close together.

'Why was that family out so late, with such young children?' Hermione asked.

'In France, kids go to bed at midnight and wake up at noon, France is trying to experiment to see if 12 hours of sleep is healthy. Stay up late, sleep in late.' Draco responded.

Hermione looked at him questionably, but let it go.

'Hermione?'

'Yes?'

'I was kidding.' He chuckled, 'How am I supposed to know why that family was out?'

Hermione blushed, feeling foolish.

'Well, I don't know anything about France!'

'You're smarter than THAT though!' He cried.

She just shrugged the topic off, feeling embarrassed that he fooled her and that she was so gullible.

They walked for awhile, the moon lighting their path. They made their way to a empty park.

'This place is so nice. Every where in Paris has something to do or see.' Hermione commented.

They walked over to a playground. Draco helped Hermione up a ladder and then followed her up. They sat in a large, clear plastic tube.

Once they were both in Hermione laid down, looking at the stars and moon through the plastic.

Draco laid down next to her.

Draco stared at Hermione as she stared up in the sky. He could tell she was thinking about something. He let a few long seconds to go by before he said anything.

'Alright, baby?' He asked quietly.

She jumped, startled by his silence-breaker. She turned her face toward his.

'What?' She asked.

'Are you alright?' He reiterated.

'Yeah, i'm fine. How could I not be?' She asked, plastering a smile.

'I dunno, you seemed to be thinking hard about something.'

'Oh. It's nothing, really.' She replied.

Draco sat up and looked down at her. He scanned her body slowly.

'You're so beautiful.' He whispered.

She turned her face away blushing.

'Why do you do that?' Draco asked her.

'What?'

'Turn away or blush...every time I compliment you. Hermione, we're married now, we aren't at school, you don't have to be embarrassed.'

Hermione sat up next to him.

'I know. I don't know why I do it. I feel weird when you say things like that to me.'

'I've told you countless times not to feel weird, you are everything I say you are. Beautiful, talented, smart, gorgeous, exquisite--'

Hermione placed two fingers on his lips to shush him.

'Shh...Draco, stop.'

'What were you thinking about?' He asked once again.

'How did this happen?' She asked.

'What?'

'We were enemies, now we're married. That's what I was thinking about...every thing turned out so different.' She said. She hesitated then added, 'You don't think that it will ever go back to the way it was, do you?'

'Hating each other? Why would you think that? I love you, and I believe you love me just as much. Why are you asking such things?' He asked sounding worried.

'You asked me what I was thinking, and that's what it was...' She said quietly.

He leaned in and placed his right hand on her cheek, holding her gently he kissed her lips softly.

'I don't think you should think about it anymore, or worry about it. I don't want to have to think about it, and if you think about it I do...it's never going to happen. I love you and i'm not ever going to let us be apart. Got that?' Draco said seriously.

She nodded and smiled.

He laid back down, pulling her on top of him. Her head laid against his chest, listening to his heart beat regularly. Her fingers tapped with every beat against his collar bone.

'I love you, Draco.' She said quietly.

'I love you, too, baby. And I always will.'


	17. Getting Along Fabulously

Chap. 17 Getting Along Fabulously

Hermione and Draco woke up the next morning, in their hotel room not the park, very restfull. Hermione woke up early, at eight, and woke Draco up also to get a good head start on their home-hunting.

'Draco...' Hermione moaned as she lazily rolled over.

'Draco...' She repeated.

Draco just groaned and didn't move. She then started to poke him against his bare back.

'Lemme sleep, 'Mione.' He said angrily.

'Draco, we gotta find a house, we already pushed it back a day!' Hermione whined finally sitting up herself. She then laid her naked body on top of his. She kissed his lips and gently messed his hair up more than it was.

When she pulled away Draco moaned unsatisfied.

'Ohh, come back...' He begged, lazily reaching his arm out to try to grab her.

'No, you come to me...i'm going to go take a shower...I hope you are out when I come out...'

'Yeah...yeah...' He moaned rolling over in the bed.

Hermione got up and draped a red robe around her and glided over to the bathroom.

-About 15 minutes later Hermione emerged from the bathroom-

'Draco!' She cried.

Draco still was in the bed, blankets thrown over him carelessly. He was snoring quietly.

'Draco!' She repeated. He didn't move.

'Agh...' She groaned.

She walked over to him, pulled the covers away, revealing a bare Draco, and laid her wet, naked body over him.

'Hermione!' He cried, 'You're freezing!'

He quickly sat up, tossing her lightly to the side. He pulled blankets over himself.

Hermione giggled.

'You awake?' She asked.

'Unfortunately.' He said angrily. He threw her a glare and turned away. He paused and looked back at her. He realized she was laying there naked and wet.

'Ooh...' He smirked. He slid over to her and placed his hands on her hips. He kissed her lips

softly, sliding his hands to her butt.

'Draco...go shower...we have to get ready to go.' She said pulling away from his sweet kiss.

'Oh...well, I suppose in my case a cold shower would do me good.' He replied. 'Be out in a bit.'

He then walked into the bathroom as Hermione started to get ready.

The couple was out of the hotel room in under two hours. Draco decided it was probably more efficient to go to Beauxbatons first, just to make sure they had to but a house now. Maybe the

Head Mistress would allow them to share the same room...or at least bed, for Draco's sake.

'Draco, do we even know where the school is?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, it's just at the end of this street.' Draco replied.

Hermione nodded submissively and followed him.

They reached the end of the street and no school was visible.

'Draaaco...I don't see a school. You don't have the faintest idea where your going do you?' She asked, hands on hips.

'I do so.' He retorted.

Hermione sighed and looked around. There was a bakery next to them.

'Go in and ask where it is.' She told him.

'Hermione...aren't you the intelligent one? Muggles don't know where the hell a magical castle is.

It's hidden from their view.'

Hermione blushed, feeling foolish.

'I'm sure there is someone around here who is a witch or wizard.' Hermione said trying to regain self-confidence.

Draco just snorted and kept walking.

'It's down this next street.' He mumbled.

Hermione followed her husband submissively.

A big hill awaited them.

'Draco. I mean really, there must be some spell we can say to get us a magical map or something.'

'I know where we are going I said.' He replied angrily.

'Oh, yeah, like it's really going to be over the hill.' She muttered. 'Honestly, what is it with guys and directions?'

They approached the top of the hill...a large stone castle was laid out before them.

Hermione was in shock. Draco sighed in great relief, but quietly so Hermione wouldn't hear.

'I can't believe you found it.' Hermione said reluctantly.

'I told you I knew where it was.' Draco said as a matter-of-factly. When she turned away from him he quickly wiped his sweaty palms on it pants. 'Let's hurry down. We have a meeting with

Head Mistress Maxine.'

Hermione nodded and followed Draco down the hill.

Hermione and Draco reached the great entrance. They knocked and a small house elf answered.

'Bonjour, quelles affaires avez-vous ici?' the house elf asked. (Hello, what business do you have here?)

'We are the Malfoys.' Draco replied in English.

'Ahh, Monsieur and Mademoiselle Malfoy. Yes, Madame Maxine is expecting you. I shall tell her ov your arrival.' the elf squeaked and ran off, leaving Hermione and Draco in the equivalence of Hogwarts' Great Hall.

Hermione and Draco looked around in reverence. Everything was so big, beautiful and ornate.

'It's so detailed and exquisite...' Hermione sighed.

'As is everything in Paris.' Draco added.

'I do hope that they let us have a room here, I bet it's just as great.' Hermione smiled.

Then a large blonde woman billowed through the doors.

'Ahh, thee Malfoys! Vell, vell it is a pleasure to have you here vith us!' She smiled greatly.

'It's good to be here.' Hermione smiled, 'It's so lovely.'

'Yes, isn't it? Much different than Hogwarts is it?' She asked.

'Bit different. It's much more distinguished here.' Hermione replied.

'Vell, shall I give you a grand tour?' Maxine asked.

'Yes, please, Head Mistress.' Draco said.

'Oh, pish-posh! Call me Olympe! Ve are co-vorkers now are ve not?' She grinned.

Madame Maxine, Olympe, gave them a tour. She showed them all the houses, too. They are Courageux (brave in French), Rapide (quick in French), Aimable (kind in French), Ombreux (shady in French). (A/N: totally have no imagination with those names, sorry.)

'Vell, how are you veeling about all this?' Olympe asked them.

'Well, we do have one big question.' Hermione answered.

'Yes?'

'We didn't know whether or not to buy a house, or what. We want together, what would are living situation be if we stayed here?' Draco asked.

Draco felt that he needed have the same room as Hermione...or at least bed. They are newlyweds and deserve such.

'Vell, if you need that much alone-ness, you can get a house. A bit ov a vaste ov money if you ask me. You can have any available room you vish.' She answered.

'The same room? Together?' Hermione asked curiously.

'Vell...yes. Did you think I vas going to separate you? You are married, are you not?' Olympe asked smiling.

'Yes we are, but-' Draco started.

'Then you can have the same room. Gods forbid me to separate young lovers.' She grinned.

'Excellent. I think we are going to get along fabulously, Olympe.' Draco smirked.


	18. Their Room

Chap. 18 Their Room

September 11

After that day, the tour of Beauxbatons, Hermione and Draco went back to the hotel. Madame Maxine had told them that they should come back to set up their room on the 11th, a week before school started. That way they could get situated and comfortable. Hermione and Draco were told that they could figure out what room they wanted on the 11th. They were hoping for a nice room. And Draco was hoping for a nice, big bed.

'Draco! Hurry, can't you just throw gel in your hair and leave?' Hermione asked, yelling through the closed bathroom door.

'Hermione, i'm almost done!' He cried back.

He was in the hotel bathroom, focusing in on the mirror, replenshing his hair with clear gel.

'Baby! I am a girl and I take like two seconds.' Hermione sighed.

'You use magic!' Draco yelled back.

'Why can't you!'

'This is an art, what i'm doing. I can't just say a spell and give a swish of a wand to perfect this!'

Hermione laughed to herself. She walked over to a large stuffed chair and threw herself onto it waiting for her metro-sexual husband.

After about 10 more minutes Draco emerged.

'Alright, how's it look?' Draco asked pointing to his perfectly styled hair-do.

'Not a hair out of place, as usual.' Hermione smiled.

Draco kissed Hermione and then they set their bags in a pile.

'Apparendo Beauxbatons.' Draco muttered, pointing his wand at the luggage. Instantly, the luggage disappeared.

'Alright, let's go check-out.' Hermione siad.

The couple left their room and went down to the lobby where they checked out and left.

-

An hour later they walked into Beauxbatons. A little male house elf greeted them.

'Bonjour Monsieur and Mademoiselle Malfoy! Madame Maxine told me to tell you that you may go to floor three. There are three open bedrooms there for you to choose one.'

'Thank you, Mopkin.' Hermione smiled.

Draco looked at her suspiciously.

'How did you know that house elf?' He asked.

'Last time we were here I asked Olympe for a pictured list of all the house elves. I learned their face and names last week when I was sitting around the hotel room.' Hermione smiled.

Draco laughed and shook his head.

'Perfect, friendly Hermione Granger. You are never going to change are you?'

'I did so change.' Hermione said as a matter-of-factly.

'How?'

'I am no longer Granger.'

'Alas, you are correct, and I am so happy for that change.' He said brushing up to her, squeezing her ass and nuzzling her ear.

Hermione giggled and slid his hands down.

'Can't this wait until we go pick out a room?' Hermione asked.

Draco grinned.

'You mean--?'

Hermione smiled.

'C'mon, let's go find a room...and get situated.'

Draco and Hermione walked up the stairs, to find the third floor.

There was another little house elf walking down the corridor carrying some books.

'Excuse me, Poppy?' Hermione asked.

The little girl house elf turned.

'Did the mademoiselle ask for me?' Poppy asked.

'Yes, do you know which room are the vacant three?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, the one vith the green signs hanging on the door handles.' Poppy grinned.

'Thanks.'

Hermione and Draco walked down the hall and found the three rooms. The first room was blue, but it had two separate beds so Draco said NO and slammed the door closed. The second door was yellow.

'No.' Draco said as he walked into the room, then he turned on his heel and left that one too.

'I liked that one! It was so happy and bright!' Hermione cried.

'It was yellow. Enough said.' Draco said. 'This last room better be good.'

They opened the last door. It was beige, cream, and brown-tones. Very renaissance. It was a nice, large room.

'Where's the bed?' Draco asked.

All that was there were a few dressers, drawers, desks, and a coffee table. There were two other doors in the room.

'Humph. There's not even a stupid bed in here.' Draco sighed. He walked over to one of the doors. He opened it. 'Oh man. Forget my last statement.'

'Bed?' Hermione asked.

'Like no other i've seen before.' Draco said excitedly.

Hermione walked over to him. She looked in. It was a very large bed, with mirrors as the walls and ceiling. The bed was covered with thick, white down feather blankets and pillows.

'Mirrors!' Hermione asked, 'What kind of bedroom is this?'

'Draco's fantasy bedroom.' Draco answered.

'But there are mirrors!' Hermione cried.

'Exactly! Can you imagine? I can't wait. Okay, come on we found a room.' Draco said seductively.

'Shouldn't we inform Olympe?' Hermione asked. 'I think we should.'

'She can wait.' Draco sighed, 'I can't.'

He then stepped next to her, but moved close to the bedroom door. He was turned, looking at her straight in the eyes, as his foot kicked the door shut behind him. He took his wife by the waist, gently.

'Draco...what are you doing?' She asked innocently.

'I'm getting prepared to wear this bed in.' He breathed down her neck.

'And how do you suppose we do that?' Hermione asked, pretending to be naive.

'Well, I got a few ideas in mind.' He replied.

He leaned his face toward her's and kissed her neck softly. She tilted her head back and moaned quietly, urging him to continue. She wrapped her fingers under the hem of his shirt and lifted it easily over his head. He followed her actions and removed her blouse. Hermione started to laugh.

Draco looked at her inquisitively.

'What?' He asked.

'It's strange seeing you undress me, in these mirrors. It might take me a while to get used to it.'

'Well, then we better practice so you do get used to it.'

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Draco lifted Hermione gently in his arms and brought her over to the feather bed. He set her down and climbed on top of her milky white body.

His strong body laid perfectly on her's. She felt the most at home when he was with her. Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soft lips.

'I love you.' he said to her.

She pulled in closer to him and looked up in to his eyes.

'I know. I love you too.'

'Are you happy here?' He asked.

She nodded smiling.

'Very. I'd be happy anywhere with you.'

'And i'm happy if your happy.' He responded. 'I want you to know, that if at any time you aren't happy here, I want you to tell me. Okay?'

'Why wouldn't I be happy? I'm with you and i'm teaching Transfiguration. You're teaching something you've always loved, our lives are going so great. I know we are going to be happy here.'

'I hope so.'

'Aren't you happy?' She asked worriedly.

'No, I am. I just want you to know that if you miss your parents...or friends, tell me, i'll be here. I won't be upset.'

'I don't really know where this is coming from, but I will tell you everything, baby.'

'It's not coming from anywhere, but I thought since we're starting new lives, and we're alone right now. I thought I might as well tell you now.' He said, sounding somewhat hurt.

'I didn't mean to upset you, Draco.' Hermione said softly.

Draco sat up next to her.

'You didn't. I was just trying to tell you that I will be here for you, no matter how busy I am, and I want you to tell me anything you want. Whenever I try to say i'll be here for you, you always assume I have something else up my sleeve. I just want you to be happy here.'

Hermione listened to his statement and sat up next to him. She placed her chest against his back as she wrapped his arms around him. She sweetly placed small kisses on him back and shoulders.

'Thank you, Draco.' She said, 'But I want you to know I am very happy with you here. I'm sorry I was a bit suspicious. I love you, I am so glad you are here with me.'

Draco nodded. Then she laid back and pulled him down with her.

'Stay with me.' She asked quietly.

'I always will.'


	19. Jaimie and Papillion

A/N: I have realized that I have not been sticking to First Day of school dates for Beauxbatons, and for that i'm apologize for confusing some of you! Forget I ever said anything about school starting on the 4th of September! Sorry!

Chap. 19 Jaimie and Papillon

September 20

It is the day before school starts at Beauxbatons. Hermione is the Transfiguration teacher. Draco is the Potions master and he is also Head of the Ombreux House.

'Draco, do you have everything you need for your classes tomorrow?' Hermione asked her husband.

She was setting many books up in her Transfiguration classroom. Draco was with her, rolling and spinning around the room, in her chair.

'Yeah.' He replied swirling around a desk.

'I don't remember you setting up books in your room.' Hermione commented.

'I have all the books in our room still.' He replied. 'I'm not teaching anything tomorrow.

I'm just going to have a day of getting to know students and having them write down what they want to learn tomorrow, to try to get a good perspective on what these students are like.'

'Wow, Draco, you actually planned something out in advance.' Hermione smiled.

'Not really. I just don't feel like teaching yet. I'm going to be the teacher the kids like because I am not going to be a dictator about homework and shit. I am going to be the teacher i've always wanted.'

'You liked Snape and he laid homework on thick.'

'Yes, he pushed hard. I am going to teach like Snape, smartly and acutely, but I am not going to be such a hard-ass about homework like he was. It's too much stress on students.'

Then there was a long pause and Draco continued.

'But you never know, I might turn into a hard-ass. It depends on these students.' He smirked.

'What about you, baby? What are you doing your first day tomorrow?'

'I think I am just going to teach the students the history of Transfiguration. It should not take too long, and then they can have some free time to get to know one another and myself.'

'Good idea I guess. Teaching the history of it is a pretty good thing to start out with.' He smiled.

'That's what I thought.'

Hermione finished putting books away, she then had to pull Draco away from his swirly chair.

'Come on, Draco. It's nearly midnight, we should get good sleep. The students arrive at three tomorrow.'

-

September 21 3:00 P.M.

Everyone was gathered in Le Grand Hall. Students were everywhere. Madame Maxine was giving her welcome speech. Hermione and Draco were sitting with the rest of the teachers and professors.

'It's so weird sitting back here, and not out there.' Hermione said quietly to Draco.

'I know...I don't like it. I feel too young, look at these teachers, they are decrepit.'

'Not Professeur Barret, he's only twenty.' Hermione replied.

'Barret? I haven't met any teachers really yet, how have you?'

'He introduced himself to me earlier today while I was putting quills in my room.'

'Humph...Barret eh? The name Barret means cunning...' Draco said to himself.

'Draco, don't do anything irrational.' Hermione scolded.

'I won't I wont.' He said. 'Look at those students. Some of them look other than we do.'

'I know, it's so odd.'

Madame Maxine was nearly finished.

'And so, students,' She said loudly, 'I hope you have a great year. You vill go straight to

your classes after this, then dinner vill be served at six.'

Madame Maxine then turned and smiled at Draco and Hermione.

'You also have two new teachers. Welcome them.' Maxine then waved Hermione and

Draco to come next to her.

The couple looked at each other and stood up. THey walked over to her.

'This is Professeur Draco Malfoy and Professeur Hermione Malfoy, Draco will be the Potions

Master and also Ombreux's Head, and Hermione will be teaching Transfiguration.'

The students started to whisper among themselves.

'You vill all probably get along splendidly with them. They are about the age of our

seventh years, but this does not mean they vill act like you students, so respect them.

Students dismissed for classes.'

At once the students left in a mad rush.

'So are you nervous?' Maxine asked Hermione and Draco.

'Yes, very.' Hermione replied.

'No, I for one am anxious to start.' Draco said.

'Vell, good.' She smiled.

The teachers then came over to the couple.

'Bonjour, I am Professeur Neville Montague.' An older man said to Hermione and Draco, extending his hand.

Draco shook his hand and then Hermione followed suit.

'I am Hermione Malfoy, and this is Draco.'

'Pleasure. I teach History of Magic. I hope you enjoy it here.' He said. He then walked away.

Other teachers introduced themselves. An older woman named Noelle Newbury, professor of Ancient Runes. Joshua Heaton, professor of Mythology. Norton Pomeroy, teacher of Occulmency. Laura Pierpont, professor of Herbology. A younger woman, Leila Rousseau, professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Charlotte Sommer, teacher of Divination. Belle Yule, professor of Charms. Rodney Winchcomb, professor of Arithmacy. Lucian Vassar, professor of Astronomy. And of course, Professor Spencer Barret, professor of Muggle Studies and Flying Class.

The older professors looked down upon Draco and Hermione a bit, for being so young.

But the younger professors, Rousseau, Yule, and Barret looked relieved to see more young teachers, even though Draco and Hermione were both younger than them all.

-

After introductions Hermione and Draco went off to their classes.

Draco walked to his Potions classroom, which was down a long hall in the dungeons, like at Hogwarts. It was also just as creepy and Draco's cloak billowed behind him just like Snape. He listened up to the door, the students were talking loudly, many of them in French. He then opened the door loudly making quite an appearance, the students were immediately silent when he walked in.

'Good afternoon.' Draco said loudly, 'I'm Professor Malfoy.You may call me Professor Malfoy. Or Sir.' The students laughed hesitantly. 'I am going to be teaching you students Potions. This has been a passion of mine and I hope to make you passionate for it, also. Can I have a raise of hands for those who are interested in Potions, not just here because they have to be.'

A few hands went up.

'Good, five out of twenty is not too bad.' Draco smirked. 'Through the course of your studies and a deepening understanding, you should come to regard potion-making as one of the most important skills you could ever learn. It is a subject that demands respect and faithful study in order to succeed.'

Draco then decided it was time to learn names.

'I would like to know your names and what house you are in. Who will start?'

A blonde girl rose her hand.

'Yes, you go first then.' Draco asked.

'Bonjour and velcome, Professor.' She smiled, 'I am Carissa Depardieu. And I am in Ombreux.'

'Excellent. I am the Head of your House, then.'

'Yes, I know.' She smiled.

Another girl raised her hand, she had bright auburn hair, it was very long and pretty.

'Yes, you.' Draco said pointing to her.

She flipped her long hair back behind her shoulder.

'I am Jaimie Ghislaine. I am also in Ombreux.' She flashed a crown of white teeth.

There was a boy in the back of the classroom, arms crossed. His icy eyes were on Draco closely. His short blonde hair was spiked, and tipped with a red color. Draco smiled at this. He reminded him of himself.

'You, in the back. What is your name?' Draco asked.

The boy's eyebrow raised.

'Vardon.' the boy replied sharply.

Draco heard small sighs from a few girls.

'Is there a last name to go with that?' Draco asked.

'Yes.'

'Tell me.'

'Talbot...Vardon Talbot.'

'I am assuming your in Ombreux, am I correct?'

'Yes.'

'I'm sure you will learn to love this class, Mr. Talbot.' Draco smirked.

Draco went through the names of the other students. He realized most of the students were Ombreux. He was happy. He felt at home with those students. Draco continued with

class and his plans for that day.

-

Hermione walked into her Transfiguration class ready to teach. She introduced herself and had the students introduce themselves. The class consisted mainly of Courageux House students and Rapide House students. She taught them the history of

Transfigurations.

'There is much history with Transfigurations but I will tell you a brief summary. Please take a few notes.' She smiled. The students got out quills and parchment. '500,000 years ago, muggles were still running around throwing rocks at each other and banging their heads into the wall. Early wizards and witches were also not very advance, yet. While a group of muggles were continuing to be stupid, a small group managed to take down a unicorn. Even the early wizards knew this was horrible, and a young ancient wizard scared away the muggles. The wizard tried to help the unicorn but it was too late. In this wizards attempt to help the unicorn his hands were covered in unicorn blood and hair. When the wizard went to wash the blood off his hands, he saved the hairs. The wizard tied the hair onto a stick so that he wouldn't lose the hairs. Unknown to the wizard, he had just created the first magical wand. He realized the wand could summon small things and change things also. T his was the beginning of transfigurations.'

The students seemed pleased. They did not want homework and they didn't get any, just notes.

A young man raised his hand.

'Yes?' Hermione called.

'Vhen will ve start using our vands?'

'Tomorrow. Is that all, Mr. Christiansen?'

'Yes.'

'Alright, well that's the end of your first day of Transfiguration. Have a great rest of the day. Dismissed.'

The students began talking amongst themselves as they felt.

-

After students wrote down what they wanted to get out of Potions class and after Draco read them aloud he ended class.

'I hope you enjoy the rest of your day. Dismissed.' He then went to his desk.

Everyone left but the auburn haired girl, Jaimie.

'Is there something you need Miss Ghislaine?' Draco asked, raising his eyes from his papers.

'No. I am just vaiting for mi sister. She said she'd valk me to my next class today, to get me used to know vhere to go.'

'Well, that's nice of her.' Draco muttered.

Just then a tall, exotic looking girl waltzed into the room. She had piercing emerald eyes and long auburn hair. She was wearing a white blouse and short, schoolgirl skirt with white knee-highs and black oxford shoes.

Draco looked up at her and his eyes widened. She looked much older than 17 or 18, she looked about 20.

'Hi, Lily!' Jaimie said smiling. Then Jaimie twitched her head, telling her sister to look at Draco.

The beautiful red head saw Draco and smiled.

'You must be my sister's Potions Master. Professeur Malfoy, vas it?' She asked, throwing her hair back, just like her younger sister.

'Yes. Draco Malfoy.' He said standing up, but not going over to her. 'Are you a student?'

'Yes. Seventh year. I am Papillon Ghislaine, or Lily. I am in your Ombreux House.' She smiled.

'Then I will probably be seeing you later.' Draco said.

'Hopefully.' She grinned. She walked with her sister and left.

'Isn't he cute?' Jaimie asked her sister after they left the room.

'He's more than that...and I heard he's only 17.' Papillon said.

'I think he's the vne married to the Transfiguration teacher, though.'

'Could be brother and sister.' Papillon said.

'I don't think they are.'

'Vell, they never specified.' She smirked. 'He's the Head of our House...'

'Do you like Professor Malfoy?' Jaimie asked.

'I don't know, but I think I am going to find out.'


	20. Good Evening, My Love

Chap. 20 "Good Evening, My Love."

After Draco's class he had a two-hour break before his last class of the night. He decided to and watch Hermione's class.

-

Hermione was teaching her second class of her first day, mainly Ombreux students now.

'...this was the first sign of Transfiguration.' She said as Draco walked through the door quietly. Hermione looked back at him, along with her students. Hermione smiled...and so did a few female Ombreux students.

'Ahh...Professor Malfoy.' Hermione said smiling at him.

He winked.

'Excuse me, Professor Malfoy,' He replied, sounding aristocratic, 'I did not mean to disturb your class, but I just wanted to sit in, if that's alright.'

Hermione chuckled.

'Yes, I think that would be alright.'

One girl caught Draco's eye as he took a chair in the back. It was Papillon, the student he had met earlier. She stared at him longingly. He gave a pleasant smile of acknowledgement and then looked back up at his wife.

Hermione was about to start teaching when Papillon's hand shot up.

'Yes, Miss Ghislaine...was it?' Hermione questioned.

'Yes, Papillon Ghislaine, Professeur.' She smiled cockily.

'Well, what is your question, Miss Ghislaine?' Hermione asked.

'Vhy do you and Professeur Malfoy have thee same last name? You are related some how?'

She asked innocently.

Hermione looked back at Draco and smiled.

'Yes, he is my husband.'

Papillon frowned...then with a few seconds of thought, she smiled devilishly.

'I see. How long?'

'Since July, Miss Ghislaine, now can we get back to class?' Hermione asked impatiently.

'So sorry...go on.' Papillon said with a hint of sarcasm.

'Thank you.' Hermione snorted.

She then went on with the lesson.

-

After classes are done.

Papillon Ghislaine was walking in the hallway with her friend Ariana LaFrenaire.

'He's just so dreamy...' Ariana sighed.

'I know. So much better than any ov the guys here.' Papillon agreed. 'I can't believe he's married to Professeur Malfoy, I don't think she deserves him.'

'She is pretty, Lily. You have to admit it.'

'I don't have to. I think someone here vould be better for Professeur Draco...'

'Like who? You, Lily?'

'Yes. Me. It vould be a challenge, but I think I could.'

'Vhat about Jacques?' Ariana asked.

'Vhat about him? I vas thinking about breaking up vith him anyvays.'

'VHY? He's captain ov the Ombreux quidditch team! He's dreamy, too!'

'Vould you rather have Professeur Draco or Jacques?'

'Professeur...' Ariana sighed, 'But that's impossible so I'd take Jacques anyday.'

'It's possible. They've only been married the summer...newlyveds are easy to split up.' Papillon smirked.

Ariana gasped and smiled.

'Vhat?' Papillon asked. She then looked a few feet ahead and saw Draco coming down the corridor. Papillon smiled.

'Good evening Professeur.' Papillon smiled sweetly.

'Good evening, ladies.' Draco said.

Ariana just giggled.

'How vas your first day of teaching?' Papillon asked making conversation.

'Well, you tell me. How'd I do?' He asked.

'Excellent.' Papillon said.

Ariana then whispered in Papillon's ear.

'? I'd vous font, Professeur...' She said quietly in French. ("Do? I'd do you, Professor.")

Draco raised his eyebrow.

'I don't pensent qui serait très approprié, Mlle LaFrenaire.' He replied smartly. ("I don't think that would be very appropriate, Miss LaFrenaire.")

Both girls blushed and were surprised.

'Good night girls.' He said walking away casually.

Papillon hit Ariana and they walked away in a hurry.

-

Draco walked into his and Hermione's room.

'Ahh, bonsoir mon amour.' He said when he walked in.

He walked in and saw Hermione lying on the couch writing a letter.

'Hey baby.' She replied.

'Do you know what I said?' He asked.

'I know it was something about 'love' and that's all I care about.'

'I said "Good evening my love".'

'I was close.' She said smiling.

'Yeah...' He said sarcastically.

He walked over to the couch, tossing his black cloak over a chair has he walked. The cloak surged over the chair. Hermione noticed this.

'You act like Snape with that cloak.' She said, not taking her eyes from her letter.

'Why thank you my dear.' He chuckled.

'It wasn't a compliment..._dear_.' She looked up at him and smiled fake-like.

He jumped onto the couch next to her, causing her hand to move clumsily and make a long ink line across her parchment.

'Draco!' She cried, 'Now there's an ink line! You ruined my letter.'

'It's fine, 'Mione. Who you writing to anyhow?'

'I'm writing to the Weasleys.' She replied.

'Oh, the Weasels eh? What for?'

'I promised.'

'What's it say?'

She sighed.

'It's not going to say anything if you keep interrupting me.'

'I'm sorry. I won't disturb you anymore.'

'Thank you.' She said, returning to her letter.

Draco stood up and walked somewhere behind Hermione. She took no noticed of his direction.

Hermione was thinking about what else to write when she felt air blowing against her ear. She then felt a moist object brush against her neck. She turned her head to see Draco's face next to her's.

'What do you think _you're_ doing?' She asked curiously.

He smirked and kissed her lips.

'Not disturbing you.' He replied.

'Draco...let me finish.' She then turned back to her letter.

She stretched her neck and rubbed her shoulder. Draco saw this. He placed his firm hands, underneath her shirt, on her bare shoulders and began to gently massage them. Hermione tilted her head back and sighed.

'Oh, Draco, that feels really good.'

He smiled.

She put her quill down and relaxed, enjoying her rare back massage.

His fingers caressed her skin gently. His hands then slowly moved down to her front. His

fingertips reached her breasts. He leaned down and kissed her shoulders and moved to her neck as his hands moved to cover both her breasts.

Hermione moaned and reached her hands up around Draco's neck. She pulled him over so he was on the couch. She took one hand away from his neck to toss aside the quill and parchment.

She pulled him on top of her. She ran his hands through his hair, messing up his gelled look.

He kissed her hard, his tongue penetrating her mouth like there was no tomorrow. His fingers quickly went to the buttons of her blouse and sloppily undid them.

She leaned forward, helping him slip the light material off her shoulders. She pulled away from the kiss and unbuttoned his shirt. He threw it onto the floor carelessly and devoured her mouth again. He moved his strong arms underneath her and lifted her higher onto the couch, against the armrest. He lifted her long black skirt up to her waist, and pulled her silk underwear down, but they would not go passed her knees.

'Goddamnit!' He mumbled trying to pull them. He gave up and ripped the silk cloth in half, tossing it behind him. Hermione looked up into his eyes with laughter.

'Too difficult for you Mr. Malfoy?' She asked breathlessly.

'No...too painful...the wait...' He groaned.

She smiled and unbuttoned his black pants. Draco pulled them off as soon as she got the buttons undone. He positioned himself on top of her and pushed his hardened member into her. She cried out as he did. Once he was in her warmth, he rocked into her. She grabbed onto his back and grinded into him.

Draco increased his speed and plunged deeper into her, causing him to groan throatily.

Hermione climaxed as Draco sucked her neck. Draco grunted with pleasure as he thrusted into her. After a few precious minutes he moved his mouth to her ear.

'Let me taste you.' He whispered.

He then pulled easily out of her because of the natural lubricant Hermione made. Draco moved back and made a trail of kissed from her throat, to her breasts, to her navel. Hermione tilted her head back in ecstasy and clawed the couch cushions. Draco looked up and saw what he was doing to her, so he moved his lips to her inner thighs. She widened her legs instinctively. He watched as Hermione released her fluids, he then moved his lips to her warmth and sucked her, taking in her warm, sweet liquids. She breathed heavily whispering his name. He moved back up her body, reaching her mouth he kissed her lips hungrily, moaning into it.

She placed her soft hands against his chest, gently caressing his firm muscles. He pulled out of the kiss to look at her. He then looked down the rest of her body.

'You're so perfect...' He sighed happily.

Hermione blushed.

'Me?' She asked. 'You, my Slytherin Sex God, are the one who cannot be compared to any other.'

'I like the sound of that.' He smiled at her.

He then lay next to her on the couch. One arm across her stomach, the other under her head.

She was on her side gazing at him.

'I love you.' She smiled.

'I should hope so.' He smirked.

'Do you love me?' She asked.

He chuckled at this.

'Well, that isn't a beater bat rubbing against your thigh down there.'

'An erection doesn't mean love.' She smiled. 'Even if it is quite a large one.'

'Yes of course I love you.' He smiled. Then in a sweet and sultry voice he said, 'Je t'aime davantage que ma vie, le monde et tout dans lui. Maux I à ne pas être avec vous, mon amour. Vous avez besoin que de n'importe quoi i'll vous le donnent. Vous voulez n'importe quoi, il serez fourni. Mon seulement bonheur vous donne vôtre.'

Hermione shuttered. And shivers ran up her spine.

'You do things to me when you talk in French...'

'That's the point my dear.' He smiled.

'What did you say?' She asked, rubbing her index finger along his jaw line.

Draco took a breath.

'I love you more than my life, the world and everything in it. I hurts not to be with you, my love.

You need anything, i'll give it to you. You want anything, it will be provided. My only happiness is giving you yours.'

Hermione kissed him and moved closer to him, allowing him to hold her tighter.


	21. Not Tonight!

Chap. 21 Not Tonight!

Hermione and Draco laid together in their own peaceful bliss. Unknowing to them, students were in the room above their's playing with some magic.

'They vere going at it like vabbits!' A student you imagine Professeur doing those things to you?' Squealed Ariana.

'I'm glad I excel in the listening spell.' Talbot Vardon sighed.

'Ve all are.' The first student said.

They were slient, trying to listen in on Hermione and Draco some more. They then heard some groaning.

'They are going at it again!' Ariana cried.

They put their ears closer to the floor.

'Vait...that's not them...' Papillon commented.

Then they looked behind them and saw one of the boys pleasuring himself.

'Ah! Baise! Jacques ce qui sont vous faisant? Cessez de mettre sur cric au loin!' Talbot cried. (Oh! Fuck! Jacques what are you doing? Stop jacking off!)

Papillon glared at her boyfriend.

'Vous êtes si non mûr. Pourquoi faites-vous cela? En raison de professeur stupide Hermione Malfoy?' She demanded angrily. (You are so immature. Why are you doing that? Because of stupid professor Hermione Malfoy?)

'Oui. Baiser de She's chaud! Particulièrement pour un professeur! Mais souci de don't, you're encore impressionnant dans le sac, bébé.' He grinned, pulling his hand out of his pants. (Yes. She's fucking hot! Especially for a teacher. But don't worry, you're still awesome in the sack, baby.)

Everyone in the room began to laugh.

'Je sais déjà I'm bon. Vous êtes celui qui manque de l'excitation là. I've été signification pour vous dire, we're à travers.' She sneered. (I already know I'm good. You are the one that lacks excitement there. I've been meaning to tell you, we're through.)

Everyone gasped. Then the guys looked at each other and smirked. The girls looked at each other and giggled. Papillon was definitely the most popular girl and Jacques was the most popular guy, followed closely by Talbot.

'I can't believe you just dumped Jacques!' Ariana cried.

'It's okay. Now I have more time for Professeur Draco, and that idiot Jacques over there can go for Professeur Hermione.'

'I guess that's von vay to split them up. You guys are nearly the same age.'

'oui. Dédoublez-les vers le haut. Jacques peut séduire Hermione et je peux séduire Draco! Il est brillant!' Papillon cried excitedly. (Yes. Split them up. Jacques can seduce Hermione and I can seduce Draco! It's brilliant!)

Papillon then walked over to her ex and grabbed his shirt.

'You vant Professeur Hermione?' She asked.

He nodded, a bit frightened.

'Then go get her. I'll get Draco and ve'll both be happy.'

A devilish smirk took over his fave.

'Bien.' He replied. (Alright.)

--

The next day Draco handed an assignment out in the beginning of the class so they could work on it during the period.

Papillon was sitting with Ariana. Papillon was working on the assignment with her. They were mixing potions.

'Vatch this.' Papillon whispered to Ariana.

Papillon took a vile of a green potion and "accidentally" spilt it on herself.

'Ça alors! Non d'Oh!' Papillon cried with fake emotion. (Gosh! Oh no!)

Draco was studying some books when she cried out. He looked up and ran over to her.

'What happened?' He asked.

'I'm so sorry, Professeur, I accidentally spilled it on myself!'

'Well, come on. We have to clean this up and make sure none penetrated your skin.' HE sighed. 'Follow me Miss Ghislaine.'

She did, but before she left the room she turned and smirked at Ariana.

Draco brought her to the infirmary.

'Oh, let's get some ointment for your skin if you burned it. Please take your robes off.'

She smirked. She was hoping he would ask her that. She dropped the robes quickly.

Revealing herself to be wearing only black lace underwear. He hadn't noticed yet, because he was digging in the magical medicine cabinet.

'Ah, here we go.' He said taking down a bottle. 'Are you burne-d...'

He stammered. His sentence was interrupted when he turned and her standing nearly naked in front of him.

'Ahh, Miss Ghislaine, do you usually wear nothing under your robes?'

'Usually.' She replied. 'Vhy is that against the rules?'

'I don't think there is a rule for that. Please wrap one of the hospital robes around you.'

'Don't you need to inspect me for burns?' She asked innocently.

He didn't know what to do. He had to check to make sure the potion didn't touch her skin. He looked around, but the nurse was not in the room.

'Shit.' He mumbled.

'Vhat vas that, Professeur?'

'Nothing. Do you feel pain?' He asked, looking away from her.

'Qui. My chest and stomach...I think the potion might have touched there.'

Draco didn't know what to do. He had to check for burns. This beautiful young girl was eager for him to touch her. He decided he wasn't going to let it phase him. He had Hermione, he could touch any girl and not feel desire.

He walked over to her and went to his knees, inspecting her stomach first. Her smooth, firm stomach. He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of thoughts.

'I don't see any burns.' He said.

'My chest hurts to though.' She replied.

'Like your throat and clavicle area?' He asked hopefully.

Then one of her hands went behind her back.

'No...my chest. Breast area.' She smirked. Then she unhooked her bra and let it fall to

Draco's feet. Her large, firm breasts presented themselves boldly in front of Draco.

He may have been a teacher, but he still was only 17. He stared at them like a starving child stares a beef roast.

'You vant Professeur?' She asked. 'Prenez-les. Prenez-moi.' (Take them. Take me.)

Draco suddenly shook his head violently and back away from her.

'Miss Ghislaine, put on a robe now. I am also taking 100 points away from Ombreux for immodesty.' He snapped.

Her face turned red from anger and embarrassment. She walked angrily over to the pile of robes and threw one on.

'Stay here. I will go find the nurse to help you.'

'I don't need any fucking help.' She said angrily. 'I'm perfectly vell.'

'The potion might have touched you. Just stay here.' He then left quickly, cape billowing as usual.

She sat on a bed, arms crossed in great frustration and anger.

-

After Draco sent a nurse to Papillon he retreated back to his classroom. He was about to go in when he heard the students talking.

'I ont parié she's baisant le professeur now.'

'Yeah. Le lis obtient toujours ce qui et qui elle wants.'

'I'm si jaloux. Je souhaite que je pourrais avoir professeur Malfoy.'

(I bet she's fucking the Professor right now.)

(Yeah. Lily always gets what or who she wants.)

(I'm so jealous. I wish I could have Professor Malfoy.)

Draco shook his head and walked inside with a darkening presence.

''I voudrait savoir ce qui continue. I don't pensent que vous des étudiants devriez être parler de telles choses vile au sujet de votre professeur. Quelqu'un me disent ce qui continue maintenant. Ayez les rumeurs déjà commencées au sujet du nouveau Professor?' He asked angrily. (I would like to know what is going on. I don't think you students should be speaking of such vile things about your professor. Someone tell me what is going on now. Have rumors already started about the new Professor?)

Silence enraptured the students.

'Well?' He demanded.

Ariana raised her hand.

'Yes?' Draco asked.

'Where's Papillon?'

'She's in the infirmary. Can you please enlighten me about the latest rumors and facts Miss LaFrenaire?'

Ariana looked around at her classmates. They all shook their heads at her.

'No.'

'Well, until someone tells me I will deduct 5 points from every person's house in this room.'

He began to go down the rows of students.

'Rapide subtract 5...Ombreux subtract 5...Ombreux subtract 5...'

Then Talbot Vardon stood up.

'Ombreux...' Draco was about to subtract more points when he stood up. 'Yes Mr. Vardon? Care to tell me what's going on?'

'Qui. If you stop fucking taking points away from my fucking house!'

Draco nodded in agreement.

'Do tell what you know.' Draco said.

'Papillon vants your body, Professeur. She knows it, and so does everyone else. She had a plan to seduce you, and to have her ex Jacques seduce the other Professeur Malfoy.'

'I see. Thank you. Class dismissed.' Draco then left in a hurry.

--

Hermione dismissed her class, but a smirking Jacques remained behind.

'Yes. Hello. Do you need something Mr. Lumiere?'

'I vas vondering if I could do some extra credit vork.' He replied.

'It's the beginning of the year, I don't think you need extra credit work already.'

He then rose from his seat. He was like a story book prince, tall, dark and handsome. He had a strong figure from quidditch, too. He strutted over to her desk.

'Are you sure there's nothing I can do?' He asked huskily.

Hermione stared up at him.

'I'm sure. You are dismissed.' She then began to stand up and walk over to open the door.

He grabbed hold of her arm as she walked over.

'You know, Professeur, I don't know if you know this but you are very, very attractive.' He breathed into her ear. 'I do things vhen I think about you...'

'You must leave now Mr. Lumiere.' She stated boldly.

'Je veux vous toucher partout. Je veux m'étendre avec vous et me déplacer à l'intérieur de vous.' He said softly. (I want to touch you all over. I want to lay with you and move inside you.)

Hermione didn't know what he was saying. All she knew was it was French. He said it softly, the way Draco would talk to her.

Jacques slowly pressed Hermione against the wall, so softly she didn't even notice. Then Draco opened the door quickly and flew in.

'Let go of Hermione.' Draco snapped at the boy.

Jacques grinned and stepped away from Hermione. Hermione shook her head and looked at Draco.

'What were you doing?' Draco asked Hermione accusingly.

Draco looked over at Jacques menacingly.

'Leave.' Draco ordered.

Jacques raised his eyebrow, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, not preparing to move any time soon.

'30 points from Ombreux.' Draco sneered. He then grabbed Hermione and left the room.

He pulled her into their room.

'What was going on before I stepped in?' Draco asked angrily.

'I—I—I don't know really. He made a move on me, Draco. I told him to leave and he didn't.'

'It didn't look like you were putting up much of a fight when I walked in!'

'I was a bit dazed!' She retorted, 'He said something in French to me and I guess I was a bit thrown off, thinking in the back of my head that it was you or something.'

'Or something would be the correct assumption! You thought it was me? What the fuck are you talking about?'

'I don't know! I was confused I said! Nothing happened!'

'If you were confused and thought it was me, something could have very damn well happened! What would have gone on if I hadn't come it!'

'Nothing! I told him to leave!'

'He didn't! He probably still hasn't!'

Hermione scowled at him and walked away.

'Come back here! We are not through yet!' He yelled.

'Yes we are! I'm going in MY room!'

'It's MY room too!'

'Not tonight!' Hermione yelled back slamming the bedroom door, leaving him alone and upset.


	22. Only You

Chap. 22 Only You

Hermione sat in her room. Draco didn't trust her. 'Stupid bastard. Why doesn't he trust me?'

She threw her self onto her bed...wishing Draco was there with her.

-

'Damn Granger.' Draco muttered. He didn't want her to be a 'Malfoy' at the moment.

'Stupid Ombreux guys. Ombreux students. Making a move on MY girl and Hermione falling for it.'

He threw a pillow at Hermione's room door...I mean...HIS room door.

He did not want Hermione to be naïve here. He loved her and he did not want this "horny teenage students" dilemma to upset their relationship.

He plopped down on the couch and pouted. He was upset that Hermione didn't try harder to make that idiot boy leave. He wanted to be the only one Hermione desired. He wanted to fuck Hermione now and make her never even think about looking at another guy ever again. He got up violently and made his way over to HIS room door.

-

'I love Draco. I want Draco. I lust for Draco...no one else. Why doesn't Draco believe this?' She thought angrily. 'I'm going to show Draco that he is the only one I want.'

She jumped off the bed and ran over to the door. She opened it aggressively, standing before her was Draco, already there, as if he was waiting.

'What are you doing!' She demanded angrily. Putting off her previously thought-out actions.

'It's MY room too!' He yelled.

'I hate you! Why can't you just believe I didn't want that guy to stay!' Hermione cried.

'I am so infuriated and sick of your bullshit Hermione! Why can't I be the only one you want?'

'YOU ARE!" She yelled angrily.

'WHY ARE WE YELLING THEN?" He shouted back.

'I DON'T KNOW!'

They just stared at each other...then Hermione threw herself onto Draco. He wrapped his arms around her. His mouth devoured hers hungrily.

'I'm sorry.' Hermione said in between kisses.

'Me too.' Draco moaned.

Draco lifted Hermione's legs up around him and he walked quickly...no ran...over to the bed. He threw her onto the bed, she was laughing at how eager he was.

Draco threw his clothes off and jumped onto the bed...on top of her.

'Ohhh getting naked without me?' Hermione asked. 'Fine. I'll leave if you want.'

She said rolling out from under him and getting off the bed.

'HERMIONE!' Draco cried, 'You better have only gotten off the bed to removed your clothes!'

Hermione laughed and said, 'I want you to do it for me.'

He turned and smirked at her.

'As you wish.'

He got off the bed and stood next to her. He slowly, painfully, lifted the shirt over her head. He kissed her lips after they were free. She removed her bra as he went to his knees to remove her pants. He kissed her navel as he took them off. She placed her hands on the back of his head as he kissed her. She moaned softly. Once her pants were off he then slipped her pink bikini underwear off. He kissed his way back up to her lips. He placed his strong arms around her, like he was protecting her. They stood there in the middle of their room together, just thankful to be in each other's presence. Hermione's hands were placed against his chest, and her head in the crevice of his neck and shoulder. He tightened his arms, pressing her against him, not a space between them. Hermione sighed in bliss.

'Can anyone else make you feel this way?' Draco asked in a whisper.

'No.' Hermione answered, her eyes closed, just taking in his sweet aroma. 'Only you.'

'Can anyone else hold you like this?'

'No...only you.'

'Can anyone...' then he kissed her softly and gently on her forehead sending shivers down her spine, '...kiss you like that?'

'No...only you.'

He then moved one of his fingers in small circles around her soft back. Then he slid it gently up and down her spine, sending more shivers.

'Can anyone touch you like this?' He asked her softly.

'No...only you, Draco.'

He kissed her lips and picked her up off her feet carrying her as if she was porcelain, to the bed.

He set her down and lay on top of her once again. He went on all fours, his arms and knees holding himself above her. He gazed down at her perfect body. He then lower himself on to her, his erected member finding her warmth easily. Hermione moaned as he pushed himself into her. His thrusted smoothly in and out of her. Her hips moved in perfect rhythm to his. Her hands found their way to his back, clawing him every time he penetrated her. He gained momentum, grinding into her harder and faster. She moaned and whispered his name. This was not good enough for Draco Malfoy. He decided to use all his strength in him and make her yell his name...yell until she go hoarse. He grunted erotically as he pushed and pushed. She yelled his name loudly. She cried for more, and he gave it to her. And he would give it to her as much as she wanted.

He leaned down, not slowing down, to her ear.

'Can anyone love you like this?' He asked her huskily and out of breath.

She took in some breaths, in-between moaning and answered.

'No, Draco...' She replied hoarsely, 'Only you.'

He began to slow down, her moaning slowed as well. He pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. She watched as his chest rose and fell rapidly. He really put a lot of effort into this one. She saw beads of sweat drop from his forehead and chest. She leaned over and began to kiss his neck as she stroked his chest. He closed his eyes and let her kiss him softly.

She moved on top of him, straddling him. She leaned down and kissed his chest, gently nibbling on his nipples.

'Ohhh...Hermione...' He groaned tilting his head back.

She smiled and kissed his neck again, then up his jaw line to his ear where she bit tenderly.

She then moved her hand down to his hardened member and fondled it gently. When he arched his back she began to massage and stroke it.

He enjoyed this. He whispered her name softly.

'Can anyone love you like this?' Hermione asked him soothingly.

He grinned and replied, 'No...only you.'


	23. The Complaint

Chap. 23 The Complaint

Some Ombreux girls were walking in the halls angrily. Papillon was one of the girls.

'So I take it that the potion you "accidentally" spilt on yourself didn't touch your skin?' Ariana asked Papillon.

'No. I'm fine...obviously.' She snapped.

'Don't be sour at me just because Professeur Beau (Handsome) didn't jump on you vhen you vanted him to.' Ariana said softly.

'I vill not be turned down by a teacher. Draco and Hermione will pay for this.' Papillon said.

'Idiot teachers...fucking all the time...they shouldn't be allowed...it really is disgusting...'

'You're only saying that because you're upset that _you're_ not the one doing the fucking with Professeur Draco.' Ariana retorted.

'Vell, I don't think it's right that ve should be taught by teachers who are as old as ve are.' Another girl said.

'I don't mind so much, Vicki.' Ariana replied. 'I like looking at Professeur Draco...it's bad though because I don't pay much attention.'

'Sluts...that's what you girls are.' Vardon said as he walked up to them.

'You'd know...' Papillon said softly, 'You've had us all.'

Vardon smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

'That I have...' He replied. 'But it's still disgusting that you girls all vant to bed the new teacher.'

'And you don't vant to bed Hermione?' Papillon asked.

'No. Vhy? She's a teacher.' Vardon snapped.

'Vell, I don't care. I don't vant to fuck Draco anymore either. I just vant them gone.'

'You vant to terminate them?' the girl Vicki asked Papillon.

'Fired. Yes. Killed? Maybe.' She said half-sarcastically.

'Vell, vhy don't you just tell Madame Maxine about their sex they have constantly?' Vardon commented. 'Say it disturbs you.'

'They aren't going to fire them for being married...that's vhat marriage is...sex.' Papillon said.

'No. But they vill talk to them about you being disturbed by it. Then the couple vill feel so embarassed they vill leave on their own.' Vardon said.

'Or maybe you could just leave it alone.' Ariana said, 'I like them.'

'Maybe you could just shut the fuck up.' Papillon snapped. 'You are such a fuckin' prude, Ariana. You only like them because Draco fills your head with vhat you lack in you bed.'

Everyone went quiet. Ariana's eyes began to water.

'Oh...go cry some vhere else.' Papillon groaned. 'Ve don't vant to hear it.'

The girl Vicki put her arm around Ariana and they left together, Ariana left crying.

'Ok...back to terminating the couple.' Papillon said with no emotion.

'Little harsh vere you not?' Vardon asked.

'Do you care?' She asked. He didn't respond. 'Then shut up and forget about little miss virgin.'

'Ariana's not a virgin.'

'I know, but she sure the fuck acts like it.' Papillon said as she rolled her eyes.

Vardon shrugged his shoulders.

'Vell if you vant them gone then go complain to Madame...I've got a meeting I'm late for.' Vardon said.

'Vhich lucky girl?' Papillon asked, eyebrow raised.

Vardon smirked.

'Vouldn't you like to know. Have fun.'

'You too.'

'I vill.'

--

'So,' Madame Maxine started. 'You say that _you_ are mentally disturbed because you heard the new Professeurs having sexual relations?'

'Yes.' Papillon said with fake emotions and tears. 'It vas dreadful. I've never heard such sounds...'

'Mmhm.' Maxine mumbled with doubt. 'I don't know if you, my dear, are qualified to make such a statement, but I vill talk to the Professeurs none the less.'

'Oh merci Madame!' Papillon smiled.

'Now please retreat back to your common room.' Maxine responded.

'Ov course.'

Papillon turned and left. She smirked proudly as she walked away.

'Those idiot love-struck teachers vill be gone before you can say 'crucio'.' She thought to herself.

--

Hermione and Draco were in their room lounging around. Draco was reading an advanced book on potions that Snape had owled him and Hermione was finishing her letter to the Weasleys.

Hermione was just about finished when a knock sounded at their door.

'Ohhhh I was nearly finished...' Hermione groaned.

'The Weasels can wait a bit longer.' Draco muttered.

'Draco... stop that.' Hermione scolded.

Hermione was about to get up from the couch, but Draco stood up first.

'It's okay 'Mione, I'll get it.' He said as he walked over to the door.

'Thanks baby.' She smiled.

He opened the door.

'Oh good evening Olympia.' Draco said.

Madame Maxine then stepped into the room.

'Good evening Malfoys.' She said.

Hermione set her letter aside and stood up.

'Is there something we can do for you?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, I need to speak vith the both of you.'

'Is something wrong?' Draco asked.

'Vell, I've had a complaint from a student.'

'About us?' Hermione asked looking at Draco a bit nervously.

'Yes.'

'Well, what is the complaint?' Hermione asked.

'Am I working my students too hard?' Draco asked sarcastically.

'It's a complaint of personal nature.' Maxine replied. 'I know you two are young, in love and newlyveds, but I can't have students hearing their professeurs...you know.'

Hermione got bright red. Draco just smirked.

'Oh no!' Hermione cried covering her face.

'You mean we were heard?' Draco asked laughing a bit.'

'This is not a laughing matter Draco.' Maxine said.

Hermione slapped Draco's side and gave him a death glare.

'Ow.' He groaned angrily narrowing his eyes at her.

'I'm so sorry, Olympia.' Hermione said. 'I'm so embarrassed. I don't even know what to say.'

'Say nothing. Take action.' Maxine replied.

'Or less action.' Draco smirked.

Hermione hit Draco once again.

'Stop it!' Draco commanded under his breath.

'Stop being so immature then.' Hermione retorted.

'Vell, I'll leave you to yourselves.' Maxine said.

'Can I ask who made the complaint?' Draco asked.

'Papillon Ghislaine.'


	24. Blaise's Emergency

Chap. 24 Blaise's Emergency

After Madame Maxine left...

'Oh Draco...what have we done?' Hermione sighed. 'This was a mistake to come here...we knew we wouldn't be able to control ourselves...we just had to be stupid hormonal teenagers...'

'Hermione stop talking nonsense. You aren't good at it.' Draco snapped. 'That little Papillon is making shit up. She and her little friend hit on me the other day in the hall. I've heard _Miss_ Ghislaine is very promiscuous...she wasn't "effected emotionally" at all.'

'Who hit on you?' Hermione asked concerned.

'No one.'

'Why didn't you tell me this?'

'It wasn't that big of a deal.'

'I told you about that one boy who came on to me.'

'The hell you did. I caught him in the act.' Draco said angrily.

Hermione had no retaliation.

'But this was not a mistake, 'Mione. You are great at Transfigurations and I love teaching Potions.'

Hermione nodded.

'Was it Papillon and Arian who hit on you?' Hermione asked.

'What?'

'Don't be stupid. You're not good at it.' Hermione replied, 'Was it those two?'

'Yes. It was no big deal, Hermione. At least they didn't have me pressed against a wall...' He growled.

'Draco...we already talked about this.'

'I know I know. Well, don't get a sore at me about those other two girls, when you had Mr. Lumiere pressed against you like white on rice.'

'Draco that was a horrible thing to say, just stop before we get mad at each other again.'

'I'm already mad. Just not at you, baby.' He said slinking over to his wife.

He kissed her cheek as he moved his fingers up and down her arm softly.

'I don't want you to be mad and take your anger out as you shag me, Draco.'

He pulled away from her face and put his arm down.

'I would never take my anger out on you.' He said, upset about her comment.

'But your upset, and being all sensual-like. Sex and anger do not mix.'

'We just had sex, nary an hour ago...I don't need it right now, Hermione. What are you talking about? Being all sensual-like?'

'I don't know. I'm just being too cautious because of what Olympia said.'

'If you meant by sensual-like me kissing and holding you, then I don't know how you want me to act.'

'I just don't want to have sex right now.'

'I didn't say sex, did I Hermione?' He asked crossing his arms.

'But you were acting gentle and sensuous, so I assumed-'

'Hermione, I was just touching my wife! God, am I ever going to be able to hold you because of that little slut's complaint?'

'Draco! She's our student! You can't call her that!'

'I don't care. She's fucking up the perfect relationship I once had with my beautiful wife, so she can go to hell for all I fucking care.'

'Draco, stop swearing.'

'That's all you have to comment about?'

'I love you, nothing is going to change that. Not anything, especially some girl with a crush on her new teacher.' Hermione said smiling. 'I just want to cool down for a bit...okay?'

He nodded.

'I can't say I'm happy about all this but I can live with it.'

'Good.' She said kissing him softly.

Just then an owl flew into Hermione and Draco's living room.

'Maybe it's Ginny yelling at me for not sending me owl yet.' Hermione sighed.

Draco looked at the large owl curiously.

'I've seen that owl before.'

'It's not Errol.' Hermione said. 'I wonder who it's from.'

Hermione pet the bird and took the note.

'It's for you, Draco.'

He took the note.

'Oh it's from Blaise.'

Draco opened the letter.

_Drake! You've got to help me! Quick! My life is in danger and grave jeopardy! Come to 360 Leander Street! Please man, I need your help. –B_

'What does he have to say?'

'He needs help, I don't know what's happening.' Draco said, trying not to act worried, but he obviously was.

'Alright, be careful, baby.' Hermione said kissing him.

'I'll be back later.'

Draco took some floo powder and yelled '360 Leander Street!'

In a matter of seconds Draco flew into a large living room, with two people arguing.

'Blaise! Man, what's wrong, I'm here!' Draco cried.

'Oh thank gods!' Blaise yelled walking over to him. 'That crazy bitch is trying to destroy my life!'

Draco looked at the person Blaise was shaking his finger at.

'Destiny? She's your girlfriend!' Draco cried. 'I thought you were in danger, you ass!'

'I am! She's going to kill me!'

'No I'm not!' Destiny shouted.

'Whoa whoa whoa!' Draco yelled. 'Destiny, please tell me what's going on!'

'That stupid, lazy ass and I have been going out for years and he will not step up and marry me!'

'See Drake! See! She's trying to destroy me!' Blaise yelled hysterically.

'You fucking owled me away from Hermione, saying you were in grave danger, to "save" you from marriage!' Draco cried.

'...Yes!' Blaise yelled.

Draco glared at him. Then laughed.

'What the fuck are you laughing at!' Blaise demanded.

'YOU! You expected me to come over here and sympathize with you?'

'YES! DRAKE! COME ON! YOU'RE MY MAN!'

'I am a married man!' Draco cried back. 'I told you long ago to step it up with Destiny.

She's not going to stay with you forever without a ring on that finger of hers.'

'Thank you, Draco!' Destiny said.

'Wait---Blaise, why are you here? I'm assuming this is _her_ house, you NEVER come here.'

'Yeah. He's such a horrible boyfriend. I _always_ have to come to him. I _always_ buy. I _always_-'

'Wait...' Draco interrupted. 'You make Destiny pay?' He asked turning to Blaise.

Blaise shrugged.

'She wants to.'

'I do not! I do it because you never HAVE money and I want to go out, so I have to!'

Draco slugged Blaise hard in the arm.

'You are an ass.' Draco stated firmly. 'Marry the girl. God knows she's put up long enough with you.'

Destiny smirked at Blaise.

'I love you, Blaise, but I can't wait for you to grow up.' She retorted.

Blaise sighed and nodded.

'Blaise...I'm married. I love Hermione and you love Destiny. You know me, Zabini, I was the King of the Slytherins and I got married...if I can do it you can do it. You can live through marriage, but if your relationship with Destiny is anything like mine to Hermione, you won't be able to live without her.'

Blaise walked over to Destiny.

'I do love you.'

'I don't think you've ever said that before.' Destiny smiled.

'It's not just the shagging.' Blaise said, 'Even though gods know its hella tight.'

Destiny grinned.

'We've been together so long, and I'm ready.' Blaise said.

'Me too.'

Destiny then pressed her lips firmly against her fiancé's.

'Well...I guess I'm off.' Draco sighed. _I miss Hermione._ He thought as he watched his friends snog.

Blaise waved his hand, Destiny moaned as soft 'thanks'.

-

Hermione was sitting in her common room. She finally finished her letter to the Weasleys. She sent off via Draco's owl.

Just as she watched it fly away, she heard Draco fly through their fireplace.

'What happened with Blaise?' Hermione asked.

Draco stood up and walked quickly over to Hermione and kissed her softly.

She started to pull away, but it was inevitable. She gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back ravishingly.

After a minute or two he stopped the snog by kissing her nose and looking into her eyes.

'You know I love you right?' He asked.

She nodded.

'I'm sorry I got a bit angry with you.'

'It's alright, Draco. I was upset too.'

'I know sometimes I might not act like it, but the best thing I've ever done was marry you.'

Hermione smiled, unshed tears filled her eyes.

She pulled herself closer to him, holding him tightly.

'I love you, Draco.'

He kissed her forehead and walked her over to the couch with him. He sat down, pulling her on his lap.

'Would you like to know how Blaise's life was being threatened?' Draco asked while sliding his hand up and down Hermione's thigh.

She nodded.

'He wasn't in danger was he?' She asked with concern.

Draco laughed.

'Well he sure thought he was!'

'What happened?'

Draco told her the story. At the end they were both laughing.

'I wish I could have gotten closer to Blaise, he sounds like he could crack a person up for hours.' Hermione said breathing heavily.

'Yeah...Zabini...(laughs) what a great guy. He's so stupid sometimes.'

'Well, at least he and Destiny are finally getting married.'

'Yeah...it would be scary to see them with anyone else.'

'Is that why you came here excited to see me? Kiss me?'

'Yeah, convincing Blaise marriage isn't bad made me realize, well it's not more realize than it is remember, any who, it made me remember how much I love you and enjoy being your husband. And then our two sex-prone friends started making out and I _really_ missed you then.' He said smiling and leaned over to kiss her again.

'Well I am glad you used our relationship to convince Blaise to marry, Draco. That means a lot to me.' Hermione said softly.

'Means enough to...?' Draco winked, as if undressing her with his eyes.

'Baby...as you said before you hurried off to Blaise, "we just had sex nary an hour ago...I don't need it".'

'Yeah...I'm starting to regret saying that.' He smirked. 'Can we forget it?'

'No. You should be happy just sitting here with me.' She grinned mischievously.

'Oh I am. I would also be happy if I were laying here fucking with you, too though.'

'Draco...'

'I know I know you don't like the term 'fucking' I am sorry. I meant laying here making sweet, sweet love to you.'

'That's better.' She smiled.

'Than can we-?'

'No.'

'Oh.' He moaned. 'Mione...'

She shook her head.

'No. We already got caught and in trouble for shagging...you can wait another night. You already had sex today.'

'Fine fine fine. What are you the sex-nazi?'

'I'm what ever you want me to be.' She smiled.

'Well, right now I want you to be screaming my name underneath me...but I'll live with you sitting on my lap engulfing me with kisses.'

'But I'm not.'

'My point. Get to it!' He yelled jokingly.

Hermione laughed and began to kiss his lips, making trails to his neck. She continued this for quite some time.


	25. Papillon's Plan

Chap. 25 Papillon's Plan

'Si ceci n'obtient pas cette petite chienne Hermione de laisser Draco seul, mise à mort moi-même... mais d'abord elle d'i'll.' A sultry voice cooed. (translation: If this doesn't get that little bitch Hermione to leave Draco, I'll kill myself...but I'll kill her first.)

Over the next few weeks, Papillon Ghislaine became increasingly obsessed with having her professor, Draco.

Her friends have told her she has been acting strange, and she should stop, but Papillon does not take rejection so easily. She is now in an enclosed room, brewing a potion she took from a book in Beauxbaton's "restricted" section. She dropped in her last ingredient, a short, blonde strand of hair.

'Est-ce que maintenant, comment j'obtiendrai Draco pour boire ceci?' She wondered. (Now how will I get Draco to drink this?)

She decided that she'll put it in some butterbeer and bribe a house-elf to take it to him...as a gift from Madame Maxine...yes...that should work.

--

'Draco! I cannot find my wand...did you take it?' Hermione called from their bedroom.

'No! I already said, No! What would I want with _your_ wand?' Draco asked in frustration from their living room.

'I don't know! I do know that I didn't lose it! You must have moved it subconsciously!' She accused.

Draco groaned loudly and swore under his breath as he collapsed to the couch. Just as he sat down a quiet knock sounded on their door. Draco groaned once again and rolled upwards and walked to the door lazily.

'Yes?' He drawled as he opened the door.

'Good evening, sir.' A small elf squeaked holding a bottle.

'Maybe for you.' Draco replied.

'Excuse?'

'Never mind, what is it you would like?' Draco asked the elf, feeling ashamed for acting the way he had.

'Umm...Izzy wants nothing, sir. But Izzy has gift from Head Mistress, for four month anniversary of being Professor.'

'Oh...what is it?' Draco asked sounding uninterested.

'Umm...me thinks it is butterbeer, sir.'

Draco's eyes lit up.

'Ahh! Thank you, Izzy! And send my gratitude to Olympe, too!' Draco said with a new surge of energy.

'Yours welcomes, sir!' Izzy smiled, skipping off.

Draco shut the door quickly and tore off the cap and swiped a glass from the table a poured a heavy load, and it half the glass went down his throat easily.

'Ahhh...' He sighed.

'Draco!' Hermione cried from the bedroom.

'What!' He yelled back.

She stomped into the room where Draco was, hands on hips.

'Where is my wand?'

'How the hell should I know?' He asked, 'I already told you I haven't the damnest idea where your damn wand is!'

Hermione threw her hand in the air in surrender. Just when she was about to turn and go look in her room some more something caught her eye.

She ran over to where Draco's winter cloak was lying on the floor. She lifted it up to reveal her precious wand.

'Draco! It's been under _your_ cloak the entire time!'

'Why did you put it there!' He asked.

'I didn't! You must have! You are so lazy, why can't you hang up your cloak like normal people?'

'I'll lose it! If its lying there in front of me I won't lose it!' Draco argued.

'You have to stop being so careless, Draco. I mean really, what if I wouldn't have thought to look under your cloak? I would have never found it!'

'You could always have summoned it, _dear_.' He said, straining as he said 'dear'.

She thought about it for a second...and realized he was right. She blushed, but the back fired.

'Why didn't you tell me that like two hours ago!' She demanded.

Draco rolled his eyes and took another swig of the butterbeer.

'You just won't let me win any argument will you, Granger?'

'You are so immature.' Hermione snapped. 'Calling me 'Granger' whenever you are upset with me...typical Malfoy.'

Draco growled and stood up, not putting down his butterbeer.

'I'm going to go walk around. I'll be back later when you're done being so pms-y.'

'Fine. Don't come back until you are done drinking...you get so hornery.' She said crossing her arms.

Draco opened the door, stepped out, and slammed it. He started cursing to himself as he walked down the corridor.

He stopped suddenly...feeling a little dizzy he leaned against the wall.

'Wow...how much of this shit have I drunk?' He asked himself.

Then he thought about how he could down a whole bottle of butterbeer and not feel it's effects before.

'What's wrong with me?'

He dragged his feet to the end of the corridor and slid against the wall, in a sitting position. His hung his head low.

He sat there for a minute or two and then saw two nicely polished shoes in front of him.

He slowly looked up to see the pretty, smirking face of Papillon.

'Professeur, you veally shouldn't be sitting out here drunk, it's not a very good thing for younger students to see. Not very 'role-model' like.' She said soothingly. 'Here, let me help you into this empty classroom so these evvects can vear ov in seclusion.'

He nodded drowsily, smiling as she lifted him gently. She put his butterbeer glass down outside the room door.

She looked around, seeing no one, she opened a door and walked her and the charmed Draco inside.

Draco looked around, he felt strange. He looked at the young woman holding him up and was immediately turned on.

'Miss Ghislaine, thank you for helping me...' He smiled.

'No problem, Professeur.'

She mumbled some words and a couch appeared. She set him on it and he looked up at her. A smirk appeared on his face that hadn't been there since his sixth year at Hogwarts.

He gazed at Papillon, looking her lean body up and down. She was very a short, schoolgirl skirt and a tight black polo with a red tie to match her skirt.

'You look very...nice tonight, Miss Ghislaine.' Draco said huskily.

'Vhy thank you, Professeur.'

Draco then stood up...his tall body next to hers. His once icy blue eyes were a steely gray as he looked down on her.

'Do miss your old days, Professeur?' She asked innocently.

'My what?'

'I heard about your old days...when you vere very...promiscuous...'

'Ahh...how'd you hear about those rumors?'

'I have my resources...does Hermione hold you down?'

'Hermione gives me what I need...'

Papillon frowned...but shortly like after she grinned.

'But does she give you what you desire?' She asked seductively.

She leaned up and kissed Draco. He didn't stop her so she moved her hands to his chest.

'Vous ennuyez-vous du côté rebellious de vous ?'

'Je pas , vers le haut de jusqu'ici...'

'Vous pouvez avoir ceci toutes les fois que vous désirez, Draco...'

'Mais j'aime Hermione.'

'Vous pas doivent aimer... baiser... i'll soyez là quand vous avez besoin de cela.'

(Papillon: 'Do you miss this rebellious side of you?' Draco: 'I didn't up until now...' Papillon: 'I can give this to you whenever you desire, Draco...' Draco: 'But I love Hermione...' Papillon: 'You don't have to love...to fuck...I'll be there when you need that.')

They continued in this battle of words and tongues, touching each other where they could. Draco pushed Papillon against the nearest wall. As he searched her neck, she grinded her pelvic area against his hardened erection. He moaned as she rubbed against him.

The door to the room began to open, a voice was heard before it fully opened up.

'Draco, don't leave your butterbeer out here for young stu—' Hermione stood in the room...the glass she held fell to the floor with a crash and shattered. Her mouth was wide, her tears were abundant. 'Draco...' She whispered in hurt.

Draco was against Papillon staring at his wife. He suddenly shook his head violently and looked at who he was pressed up against.

'Miss Ghislaine?' He asked in shock.

'Don't act like you don't know what you were doing!' Hermione yelled, her voice shaky.

Hermione ran out of the room.

'Hermione!' Draco called. He turned back to Papillon. 'What-what-what?'

He had no idea how he got there.

'What the fuck are you doing?' He asked her.

'I vas just about to do you until your vife popped in...'

'I wouldn't! What _really_ happened?'

'You vere drunk, I helped you and you came on to me...you said Hermione didn't satisfy you...you are my teacher, I couldn't say no...vhat if you failed me?' She asked innocently, obviously lying.

'What the fuck is wrong with you! Tell me what happened you little demimonde!'

Papillon started laughing.

'Oh, Professeur, vhy the harsh vords? You veren't calling me that a minute ago, love.'

'You did something to me!'

'So, vhat if I did?'

'What did you do?' He demanded.

'Nothing a simple drink can't cure...' She grinned.

'The butterbeer...is wasn't from Olympe was it?'

She didn't reply.

'Was it!' He demanded.

'No!' She yelled. 'Je vous ai juste donné ce que vous désirez ! Vous me voulez, professeur ! Admettez-le ! Vous m'avez juste montré combien contre ma jambe ! Je vous ai dit que je serai là toutes les fois que n'obtenez pas vous ce que vous voulez hors de cette peu d'épouse fleur bleue de mudblood à vous...' (I just gave you what you desire! You want me, Professor! Admit it! You just showed me how much against my leg! I told you, I will be there whenever you do not get what you want out of your little prude mudblood wife...)

'Do not talk about Hermione that way! I will never come to you out of my own freewill!' Draco yelled. 'Leave me and my wife the fuck alone!'

'I don't think you'll have to vorry...she probably von't vant to be your vife for too much longer...' She said with an evil overtone.

Draco punched the wall just behind her ear. She jumped and her eyes widened.

'You almost hit me!' She shouted.

'Next time I won't miss.' Draco threatened.

He then ran to the door.

'Don't threaten me, Draco Malfoy! I can do vorse to your vife than just anger her!'

Draco turned to look at her again. He was contemplating whether to go smack her or not, he decided against it. He had to go apologize and talk to Hermione first. He ran to their room, he reached out to open the door and run in...that plan didn't work. The knob wouldn't turn and he smacked into the hard wooden door. Some passing by first years laughed. Draco turned to them with eyes of rage.

'Get to your common room, it's almost past curfew.' He snapped.

They ran off frightened.

Draco knocked on the door.

'Hermione! Let me in! You can't keep me out here, you have to let me explain!'

'Leave me the hell alone!' She shouted back.

Draco's heart tightened, he could hear the sadness in her voice. He could also hear her crying.

'Hermione...please, love.' He begged.

'Is something vrong vith Professeur Mrs. Malfoy?' A small girl asked Draco.

He turned to face a little brown haired girl with glasses.

'No, she'll be fine.' Draco said sadly. 'Don't worry yourself.'

The little girl nodded and started to walk off.

'Wait!' Draco called to her.

The little girl turned back.

'You can help.' Draco said. 'Could I borrow your wand for just a moment, please?'

She smiled and handed it to him without delay.

'Alohamora.' Draco muttered to the door. He heard a soft click and turned back to the girl with a small grin on his face. 'Thanks very much.'

She nodded happily and ran off.

Draco opened the door slowly. Hermione was not in the living room. He went cautiously to their bedroom, she wasn't in there either. He heard noises coming from the bathroom.

They were gagging sounds. He walked over to the bathroom and opened the door slowly. Hermione was now leaning against the porcelain toilet crying.

'Hermione, please...'

Her face snapped up to see Draco. Her saddened, red eyes turned to eyes of hate.

'Get out!' She yelled. 'Get out Draco! I hate you! I hate you!'

She stood up and began to hit at him.

'Hermione! Hermione! Please don't! Let me explain!'

'No! You don't get to! I don't want to hear your lies!' She shouted over her sobs.

She tried with all her might to hurt him by hitting him, but she failed. All she did was tire herself and collapse into his chest. He held her firmly against him as she wept.

'Why?' She asked.

'Hermione, please stop crying...please. I love you so much I can't see you like this...'

'You don't love me!' She shouted pushing herself away from him. 'If you did I wouldn't have seen you...you...' She couldn't finish. She became sick again and ran back into the bathroom, throwing up.

Draco squeezed his eyes closed. He couldn't take this, Hermione was sick and crying because of what he did. He didn't mean to, but the fact that she thought he did sickened him. He didn't know what to do, she wouldn't listen. He left their room sadly.

--

A few minutes later Draco Malfoy found himself in the Head Mistresses office.

'Olympe, I have to leave. I quit.'


	26. Giving Up

A Recap:

'_Hermione, please stop crying...please. I love you so much I can't see you like this...'_

'_You don't love me!' She shouted pushing herself away from him. 'If you did I wouldn't have seen you...you...' She couldn't finish. She became sick again and ran back into the bathroom, throwing up._

_Draco squeezed his eyes closed. He couldn't take this, Hermione was sick and crying because of what he did. He didn't mean to, but the fact that she thought he did sickened him. He didn't know what to do, she wouldn't listen. He left their room sadly._

_--_

_A few minutes later Draco Malfoy found himself in the Head Mistresses office._

'_Olympe, I have to leave. I quit.'_

Chap. 26 Giving Up?

'Excusez-moi?' Madame Maxine asked, 'I'm not sure if I heard you vight, Mister Malfoy. Did you say you vanted to quit?'

'Yes. I did say that. I cannot work here any longer.'

'Vell, it is against policy to ask your reasons, so I von't, but is there anything I can do to change your mind? Ve veally appreciate your work here.' She said kindly.

'There are personal problems. There's nothing you can do, but thank you for this opportunity.' He said, extending his hand.

She shook it sadly and handed him some paperwork. Draco left solemnly to go some place secluded to fill out the "Taking Leave" papers.

--

Hermione was sitting on the couch thinking. She loved Draco more than anything, how could he do this to her? He got so upset with her when Jacques, the Ombreux boy, made a move on her, and here he is kissing Papillon. Draco even criticized and talked down about the little whore when she made the complaint against them.

'How could he do this?' She asked herself aloud.

Someone then knocked on her door. Hermione jumped.

'Oh no...it's Draco.' She thought.

She didn't get up to answer the door. Finally someone spoke.

'Mrs. Malfoy?' A female voice called. 'Are you there? It's me, Olympe.'

'Oh...hold on, I'll be just a second.' Hermione said softly.

She ran to the bathroom and fixed her face a bit, then opened the door.

'Good evening, Olympe.' Hermione stated.

'Is it?' Olympe asked.

'Excuse me?' Hermione asked.

'I vas just vondering about your husband. I vas making sure that I have it clear that he is the only Malfoy leaving Beauxbatons.'

'I'm not sure I understand.' Hermione said confused.

'Professeur Malfoy, your husband, leaving Beauxbatons because of "personal" reasons he said.'

'What? Draco told you he's leaving?' Hermione asked incredulously.

Olympe looked at her questionably.

'Your husband, Hermione, came into my office nary an hour ago to tell me he quit.' Olympe stated. 'You did not know?'

Hermione's eyes began to swell with tears.

'Draco...quit?'

Madame Maxine's eyes widened.

'Oh no!' She cried. 'I'm afraid I might have done something I vasn't supposed to!'

Hermione quickly wiped her eyes before tears fell.

'Is there anything I can do?' Olympe asked.

'No...no...thank you for telling me though.' Hermione said nervously.

Olympe nodded and left quickly.

Hermione began to cry as soon as she locked the door.

'Draco is quitting the job he loves because he can't work with me anymore?' Hermione asked herself.

She loved her husband, and now he's leaving her. She had to sort this out, hear from him that he was leaving.

Hermione left the room quickly.

As she walked down corridor after corridor, she could not find him. She finally ran into a house-elf.

'Excuse me, Babble, have you seen Professeur Malfoy?' Hermione asked.

'Ahh, yes! Babble's seen Mister Malfoy go into room not too long ago!'

'Which room, Babble?'

'Oh. He said to Babble that he vanted to be alone.'

'You can tell me, I'm his wife.'

'Oh! Vells then, he's in the empty balai cabinet.'

'The empty _broom closet_?' Hermione asked doubtfully.

'Yes'm. Along the Courageux corridor.'

'Alright, thank you, Babble.'

The little house elf nodded and ran off speedily.

Hermione walked back to the Courageux corridor, and saw the room Babble was speaking of. Hermione walked up cautiously and opened it. She caught Draco jumped when she opened it and peered in.

The broom closet was magically enlarged and a chair and desk was inside now.

'Hermione.' Draco said in a breath.

'Draco, Olympe said...Olympe said...' Hermione began to cry.

Draco immediately stood up from the desk and walked over to his wife. He tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away.

'No, Draco, no. You messed around with a student...I just came here to confirm what Olympe said.' She said wiping away her tears forcefully.

'I didn't mean to, Hermione. Ghislaine put a potion in my drink so I would...somehow...I don't really know what the potion was. Probably the desiderate potion, it's the only thing I could think of. You know I love you, I would never purposely hurt you like that.'

'Then why did you tell Olympe your quitting? To get away from me, to get away from guilt, to--' Draco cut her off.

'No, Hermione, no. You wouldn't let me explain myself! I figured if I quit, you'd see that I was getting away from Papillon, not you! I was quitting to make you happy, so you wouldn't have to see me anymore.'

'You gave up. You were just going to leave me?'

'I gave up? You gave up! You wouldn't speak to me!'

'Draco! I had just witnessed you kissing and feeling up your 17-year-old student!' She cried. 'What would you have done!'

'Listen to you!'

'Don't lie to me, Draco. You are so stubborn and hot-tempered, you know you wouldn't stick around and listen if that was me.' Hermione said angrily.

'Would you want me to?' Draco asked.

'Of course.'

'Then why won't you let me?' He asked.

Hermione was about to come back with something, but she stopped. He was right. If she had been caught doing something inappropriate looking, and she was "innocent" she would want him to listen to her.

'Please listen to me.' Draco pleaded.

'I saw you...' She said sadly.

'You did. It wasn't by choice, I told you she put a spell on me, through potion.'

'Why would you drink a potion she would give you!' Hermione asked accusingly.

'The butterbeer! She put it in there, and sent it to me saying it was a gift from Olympe.'

Hermione looked at him skeptically.

'Hermione,' He continued, 'you are my wife, I love you so much. You know... you must know I do. I would never do that, cheat on you, ever. I told your parents that while we were engaged and now I'm reminding you, after marriage, I love you and always will.'

Draco took her hand,

'Nothing, no student can change that fact. I wish you had more faith in me, love.' He ended.

'Draco...you quit...you were just going to leave. Guilt of something drove you to that.'

'Hermione, you aren't listening to me!' He cried with passion. 'I told you I was leaving so you wouldn't feel pain anymore! Yes, I was giving up...I conceded...I no longer could bear to make you sick any longer. You wouldn't listen to me, and I wasn't going to force you.'

'It doesn't make sense.'

'You don't want it to. I don't know what's wrong. Why can't you just believe your own husband?' He asked angrily, dropping her hands.

'D-Draco—' She stammered as tears fell.

'What?'

'I love you...that's why it hurt so much...I didn't think you would ever do something like that to me, but I saw it. And then when Olympe told me you quit...I thought that was your resignation to us, too.' She said as she sobbed, 'If you quit...we won't last.'

'We won't last...if we don't trust each other.' He corrected.

Hermione nodded, burying her face in her hand, crying into them.

Draco stepped closer to her, and brought her hands down.

'Do you still love me?' He asked hopefully.

She nodded.

'Do you believe me?'

She hesitated, but the nodded.

'Do you know I love you?'

She nodded as tears ceased, but continued to fall down her cheeks.

'I won't leave, Hermione...if we can survive here together.'

'We can.' She stated.

'I didn't do anything willingly with Papillon. I would never. I don't want to ever. I love you, and only you. There is, and will never be, anyone else.'

'I only need you, too. I love only you.' Hermione replied.

'Nothing can ever come between us like this again.' Draco said.

'Until death do us part.' Hermione finished.


	27. Epilogue

Chap. 27 The Epilogue

After their little resolution in the closet, Draco and Hermione together walked back to Madame Maxime's office to take back his resignation and shred his resignation papers. Olympe was very pleased to hear this and even raised Draco and Hermione's pay. She was told by Ariana LaFrenaire, that Papillon has been concocting plans to ruin Hermione and Draco. Madame Maxime expelled Papillon, but not before writing to her parents about her promiscuity at school, which was confirmed by both Vardon Talbot and Jacques Lumiere. Papillon, by force from her parents, was sent to an all girls school, taught by nuns...no men whatsoever.

Jacques, by persuasion from Ariana, apologized to Hermione for trying to seduce her and he apologized to Draco for making a move on his "hot temptress wife". Draco understood completely...laughed...and then threatened the little bastard.

Draco and Hermione's relationship was back to near perfection within the end of the week.

--End of the week--

'Oh Draco...Draco!' Hermione cried as Draco thrust into her.

He smirked as Hermione gripped onto the headboard of their bed. (And YES there are silencing charms on each section of their room...just to be safe). He loved that he could cause this upright, usually conservative woman to scream and cry out his name.

Draco began to slow down, just to take a better look at his wife lying underneath him. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was wet from perspiration and her body glistened in the in the dim lighting from sex, but he caused all that so it was beautiful.

Hermione, taking the advantage of him slowing down, released her tight grip on the board to search Draco's body. She reached up to his face and pulled him down and kissed him passionately. He smiled into the kiss and began to pump into her harder. She moaned in his mouth, just before pulling out of the kiss. Her legs encircled around his waist, grinding into him. He put his face into her neck and bit as she moved her body with his. His hands went from her sides, to her ass, lifting her upwards, onto his member more firmly. She pushed onto him harder, causing him to groan into her shoulder. They climaxed and he released into her, then collapsed gently onto her milky white body. He kissed her neck and then her lips.

'I love you so much, baby.' He whispered.

Hermione nodded in reply. She was breathing too quickly; her heartbeat was too rapid to form words. She ran her fingers through his moist hair and smiled.

-------------------9 MONTHS LATER--------------------

'You've got to push, Mrs. Malfoy,' A woman in a white uniform told Hermione.

Hermione gripped Draco's hand and screamed.

'Harder than that Hermione.' A doctor said.

'I am!' Hermione screamed back.

Hermione looked up at Draco. Draco was all smiles. He was looking down at her with pride.

'You can do it, baby. You can do it. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, baby, I love you.'

Hermione nodded as tears of pain and joy fell from her eyes. Hermione pushed with all her might, her voice cracking from pain. Hermione suddenly saw Draco's face move down her body and tears welled in his eyes instantly.

'It's a girl.' The doctor said smiling.

'Oh my god...oh my god...oh my god...' Draco repeated over and over to himself.

He grinned some more and then leaned down and kissed Hermione.

'I love you so much. You were so strong, I'm so proud of you, Hermione.' He said placing kisses all over her face.

Hermione was breathing rapidly.

'Can I hold her?' Hermione asked breathlessly.

A nurse handed Hermione a freshly cleaned small baby girl.

Hermione began to cry as she held the infant. Draco leaned down and kissed the baby on the forehead.

'She's perfect.' Draco sighed.

Hermione was beaming with motherly pride. She looked down at the healthy, crying baby.

'Shh...' Hermione said softly.

The baby soon quieted and fell asleep in her mother's arms.

'Would you like to hold your daughter, Draco?' Hermione asked turning to her husband.

He nodded hesitantly. He took his baby girl very gently from her mother's arms. Draco smiled brightly as he held her. He's never felt so wonderful. He looked at the baby, wondering how he could have had part in creating such a pure thing.

'She'll have blue eyes.' A nurse said.

'How do you know?' Draco asked curiously.

'I can tell you lots of things about her already. Our magic is advanced enough to do so.'

'But I thought this was a no magic procedure?' Hermione asked.

'You requested a no magic procedure while you gave birth, because you wanted to feel the normal birth giving practice, but we can still use magic to determine things about the child. We normally do this to make sure nothing is wrong with the baby.' The nurse explained.

'What color will her hair be?' Draco asked.

'Brown...like her mother. Her eyes like her father.'

Hermione smiled when she heard that "like her father". She has always been in love with Draco's icy blue eyes. Draco smiled at the words "brown...like her mother." He's adores Hermione's soft chestnut hair. His daughter would be beautiful, just like his wife.

'You may ask one question about your daugthers life, if you wish, anything at all' the nurse said, Draco was thinking about asking if she would get married and be happy like Hermione and He, but then he thaught about what he and Hermione did to make them extra happy and this thaught put him off, thinking about his daughter having sex. Hermione too was thinking along the same lines, suddenly Draco asked

'Will she be healthy?'

the nurse smiled and said 'Yes she will be very healthy and just as powerful as her parents' and with that she walked out, Hermione and Draco was both happy that she would be healthy and powerful.

'She's so beautiful. So innocent.' Draco said softly.

The doctors told Hermione to get some rest soon and then left the family alone.

'We have a child.' Hermione sighed.

'She's perfect.' Draco added. 'How are you feeling?'

'Tired...sore...absolutely wonderful.' She said smiling.

'You were great ya know.' Draco said. 'How bad did it hurt?'

'Badly...but I've been through worse.'

Draco nodded, understanding she meant when she was tortured by Voldemort.

'Would you like to hold Danielle now?' Draco asked.

'Danielle?' Hermione asked.

'I threw that out there. I didn't hear you calling her anything, so I quickly chose a name I liked.'

'It's perfect. Danielle Narcissa Malfoy' Hermione said as Draco put the baby back into her mother's arms.

'Narcissa' he asked

'Well you chose one name, i chose the other' she smiled.

Draco smiled and then sat on the bed next to his wife and baby girl. He knew from then on that he was going to be okay, his family was perfect and he loved them more than life itself. He vowed then and there that nothing bad would happen to them. Ever.

5 years later

Extra Epilogue

Draco and Hermione were still working at Bauxbatons Academy, they still held their teaching positions, their room had to be expanded to acomodate for their family, Danielle was now 5, Cleo was 3 and Denvor was 10 months old.

Blaise and Destiny were married and lived in France, Blaise had decided that sex was better especially when Destiny told him all the places they could have sex and not get caught. They didnt have children because when you have children you have to stop sex for a while near the end of the pregnancy and neither Blaise or Destiny wanted to do that.

Harry and Ginny were married the summer Ginny left Hogwarts, whilst there Ginny and Harry seemed insepperable, Harry stayed over at Hogwarts on some weekends when the faculty was going to be mostly gone. Before they knew it Ginny was expecting, 8 1/2 months later Morgan and Margo were born, 2 idetical twin girls, less than a year later Ginny was again expecting and she gave birth to a boy named Vincent. Her and Harry also had another son named Roman.

Ron and Lavender now married after years of co-habitating, she gave birth to a little girl they named Lillac, they then had 4 more children, they had 3 boys and another girl, they boys were called Phillip, Ranger and Timothy and the girl was called Kimberly.


End file.
